Les enfants du Roi Fou
by Vivaly
Summary: La folie ronge le Roi Uther, apportant désolation sur Camelot et la famille royale. La Grande Purge tue par centaine et les nouvelles lois brisent les alliances entre les grandes familles d'Albion. Alors que Les trahisons et sentences défilent, il semble que seule la famille est sure. Cependant rien n'est certain quand on s'appelle Pandragon. Warn:Noncon Incest Uther/Merlin
1. Prologue

**Warning : Violence, non-con/viol/incest, Crossover avec Harry Potter**

Disclaimer : Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont Seigneur Johas Holdworth, Dame Kathereen Holdworth et leurs enfants Henry, Thomas, Malory, Lucy Holdworth. Ainsi que Erwin et Oris Serpentard, Gendric, Clamaens Oakenburgh l'Inébranlable et Elidas Merdoc. Je vous prie de ne pas utiliser mes personnages dans vos fictions. Tous les autres personnages sont issus du monde de Merlin par BBC et du monde Harry Potter par J.K Rowling

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Le Roi Fou**

Le début d'Automne approchait laissant sur les sentiers battus un tapis rouge-orangé de feuilles sèches. Seuls les conifères donnaient un peu de couleur au paysage morne et austère de Camelot. Le bruit du vent sifflait violemment aux oreilles et le ciel gris lourd et tendu se dressait renfrogné sur la forteresse de la capitale. Tel un lys couvert de taches sombres, le château éternellement blanc recouvert de corbeaux ressemblait étrangement aux fleurs mangées par les pucerons à ses pieds. Il était grand, large et robuste, la pierre épaisse et les ouvertures étroites, un énorme rocher au milieu d'un vaste champ d'arbres déplumés. Un château majestueux pour accueillir l'une des plus grandes familles d'Albion : les Pandragon.

 _Tête de dragon_ , beaucoup se poseront de questions sur la signification de ce nom, d'aucuns disent que les Pandragon furent des tueurs de dragons à l'époque des clans représentant la force guerrière qui coulait dans le sang royal. D'autres diront que le nom prédisait l'histoire à venir. Et que les actions des protagonistes portant ce nom ne feront qu'illustrer la rage, la force et la sagesse d'un dragon.

Le dragon doré des drapeaux rouge flottait au vent par-dessus les têtes agitées des passants de la rue. Dans la frénésie de la foule remplissant les rues de la capitale en ce début d'après-midi, une étrange silhouette couverte d'un capuchon guidée par deux hommes robustes habillés de vêtements ordinaires tentaient de rejoindre la citadelle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au contrôle des gardes à la porte de la citadelle, et les deux hommes parlèrent rapidement avec nervosité aux gardes tandis que la troisième personne restait en retrait. L'un des gardes se pencha vers la silhouette, soit dans une faible révérence, soit pour voir le visage de l'inconnue. Ils les laissèrent passer.

Ils passèrent rapidement dans l'allée de statue représentant les Nouveaux Dieux. La pierre des statues plus blanches que le château lui-même. Ils atteignirent les marches du château et les montèrent quatre à quatre, l'un des deux hommes parla fortement aux gardes et l'un d'eux parti en courant à l'intérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec le Prince héritier de Camelot : Arthur et le meilleur chevalier du Roi, Léon.

L'inconnue encapuchonnée décida de montrer son visage pour révéler une belle jeune femme aux cheveux ébène. Elle avait les yeux bleus perçants semblables à ceux du prince, elle avec le visage pâle des dames de la cour et les traits fins. Elle ressemblait à la petite fille à gauche du Roi sur le portrait de famille dans l'entrée du château : Princesse Morgane.

Elle avait quitté le château huit ans plus tôt afin de devenir la pupille du Roi Odin, car elle était promise à son fils Thor suite à une alliance entre les deux familles. Son retour alors que ses seize ans désignaient un mariage approchant était de mauvais augures.

La situation politique de Camelot était fragile depuis l'arrêté du Roi déclarant toute utilisation de la magie sous peine de mort instaurée un an plus tôt.

Un an plutôt le Roi avait perdu son amante et favorite Dame Hunith suite à l'attaque d'un ignoble sorcier. Leurs rumeurs disent que Lady Hunith avait tenté de partir discrètement de la cour avec l'aide de ce sorcier emportant avec eux, son fils, le plus jeune enfant d'Uther : Prince Merlin.

La mort de Dame Hunith et la peur de perdre son deuxième fils touchèrent le Roi au plus profond de lui. Voulant protéger sa famille de tous risques, il déclara la magie, comme arme sournoise et imprédictible bannie des terres de Camelot. Toute personne pratiquant la magie serait exécutée selon la loi. Les instructeurs de magie présents sur le territoire pouvaient se reconvertir tout en portant un bracelet en bronze, élément absorbant la magie, ou fuir dans la semaine à venir du territoire, bannis. Si un seul des instructeurs connus resta sur le territoire Uther mit peu de temps à les trouver et les exécuter. La magie et tout ce qui s'y apportait étaient devenus ennemies numéro un du royaume.

La Sorcière de la Cour Nimueh fut brûlée au bûcher deux jours plus tard pour avoir elle aussi tenté d'enlever le Prince Merlin, tentant de s'enfuir avec.

Nul ne pouvait ignorer les raisons de son acte. Elle avait été le précepteur de magie du Prince Merlin qui depuis son plus jeune âge accomplissait des prouesses magiques. Le destin du Prince Merlin ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Il avait juré devant la cour et la population solennellement de ne plus jamais utiliser la magie et de porter selon la loi, le bracelet en bronze. Son père lui avait alors fermé le bracelet sur le poignet réduisant son fils à faiblir à la vue de tout le monde. Le Prince Arthur avait alors dû l'aider à supporter son propre poids, alors que le Roi débâtait un long discours sur l'exemple qu'il fallait prendre du Prince Merlin.

Quand bien même le Prince Merlin avait officiellement arrêté toute pratique de la magie, il était connu qu'il n'était pas un simple sorcier, c'était un magicien, la magie faisait partie intégrante de lui. Il était magique et sa simple existence allait à l'encontre de la guerre en cours.

Les citoyens avaient peur pour leur vie, pour la vie de leurs enfants et celle de leur Prince.

Beaucoup fuirent le royaume, d'autre se soumettaient aux bracelets et certains continuaient la pratique de la magie en cachette pour des raisons qui leur étaient propres.

En clamant sa haine de la magie, le Roi Uther s'était fait des ennemis et avait perdu des alliés, notamment le Roi Odin, sorcier lui-même. Certaines de ces alliances étaient encore en jeu particulièrement avec le Roi Lot marié à la belle-sœur d'Uther, Reine Morgause, elle aussi magicienne.

La Princesse Morgane avait surement été rappelé au royaume pour sa protection face aux alliances fragilisées.

Le futur était sombre alors que le présent se dessinait au travers de sentences et de trahisons regroupant toujours autant d'adorateurs sadiques et nourrissant les commérages malsains de la population.

D'aucuns annonçaient que le Roi était devenu fou et sans qu'il le sache, il gagna un nouveau surnom chuchoté par ses vassaux et hurlé par ses ennemis. « Le Roi Fou »

* * *

 **Table des matières :**

 **Partie 1 : L'amour d'Uther**

Chapitre 1 : Le favori

Chapitre 2 : Le portrait craché

Chapitre 3 : La fierté de son Père

 **Partie 2 : Secrets de famille**

Chapitre 4 : De sang de dragon

Chapitre 5 : La Reine Sorcière

Chapitre 6 : Le devoir d'un Prince.

 **Partie 3 : La Survie**

Chapitre 7 : Fuir.

Chapitre 8 : Attaquer.

Chapitre 9 : Vivre sous l'occupation.

 **Partie 4 : Aléas.**

Chapitre 10 : Les Terres de Feu

Chapitre 11 : Etre Reine.

Chapitre 12 : Sur la Route de Nemeth

 **Partie 5 : Fraternité**

Chapitre 13 : La face rouillée de la pièce.

Chapitre 14 : La justice

Chapitre 15 : Le négociateur

 **Partie 6 : Le Présent et Avenir**

Chapitre 16 : De la paix

Chapitre 17 : De l'amour

Chapitre 18 : Du Grâle

 ** _A suivre ..._**


	2. Annexe: Arbres généalogiques

_Bonjour à tous, je sais que vous attendez un nouveau chapitre avec impatience, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe, voici une annexe que j'avais envie de mettre pour vous permettre de mieux voir les liens entre les personnages :) Bises à tous je retourne à mon écriture du chapitre sur Morgane :)_

 **Annexe:**

 **Arbres généalogiques**

* * *

 **Royaume: _Camelot_**

* * *

 **Maison Pendragon**

ROI UTHER PENDRAGON : Premier de son Nom

\- Sa femme, QUEEN YGRAINE, de la Maison Du bois, morte en couche

\- Leurs enfants:

PRINCESSE MORGANE, promise à THOR WODEN, L'ainée, seize ans

PRINCE ARTHUR, héritier du trône de Camelot, garçon de seize ans,

Son bâtard reconnu légalement, PRINCE MERLIN, fil de la défunte DAME HUNITH, quatorze ans

\- Ses conseilliers:

SEIGNEUR AGRAVAINE DU BOIS, Seigneur de Ironwood, Maitre des Lois

SEIGNEUR JOHAS HOLDWORTH, Maitre d'argent

SEIGNEUR GODWYN, Commandeur de la Garde du Roi

SIR LEONIEL, Meilleur Chevalier du Roi

MAITRE GIAUS, Médecin de la Cour.

Défunte DAME NIMUEH de la Maison Fell, ex-Sorcière de la Cour, marriée au defunt SIR TRISTAN DU BOIS

\- Les membres de sa maison

Son servant : HUBERT

GEORGE : Servant du Prince Arthur

WILLIAM : Servant du Prince Merlin et neveu et apprenti de Gaius

GUINEVERE : Servante de Princesse Morgane et fille du forgeron - Son frère: Elyan

* * *

 **Maison Du Bois**

SEIGNEUR AGRAVAINE DU BOIS, Seigneur of Ironwood,

\- Sa femme, LADY ELISSA of House Florin

\- Leurs enfants:

EBBERT DU BOIS, dix-huit and d'age, marrié à DAME KIANNE de la Maison Humble, héritié de Ironwood

LAUREEN, fille de seize an, marriée à HOWARD of House GRACEFORD

KARL, garcon de treize ans

CODIN, garçon de dix ans

JACLINE, fille de six ans.

\- Ses frères et soeurs:

Defunt SIR TRISTAN DU BOIS

REINE MORGAUSE LUAITHRE

Defunte REINE YGRAINE PENDRAGON

* * *

 **Maison Holdworth**

JOHAS HOLDWORTH, Seigneur de Castemeer,

\- Sa femme, LADY KATHEREEN de la Maison Hallaw

\- Leurs enfants

HENRY, héritier de Castemeer, nineteen years of age

SIR THOMAS, garcon de seize ans

DAME MALORY, fille ainée, quatorze ans

DAME LUCY, fille de onze ans

* * *

 **Royaume: _Essetir_**

* * *

 **Maison Luaithre**

ROI LOT, Premier de son nom

-Sa femme, REINE MORGAUSE de la Maison Du Bois

\- Leurs enfants:

PRINCE CENDRED, héritier au trône d'Essetir, dix-neuf ans

PRINCE GWAINE, garcon de seize ans

PRINCE MORDRED, garcon de dix ans

\- Membres de la maison:

DRUIDE RUADAN, Médecin de la Cour - Sa fille, SEFA, servante.

* * *

 **Royaume: _Cornwall_**

* * *

 **Maison Woden**

ROI ODIN WODEN, Premier de son nom

\- Sa femme QUEEN FRIGG of House Woden, une cousine.

\- Leurs enfants:

PRINCE THOR, héritier au trône de Cornwall, dix-sept ans d'âge, promis à la PRINCESSE MORGANE

PRINCESSE FREYA, seule fille, quatorze ans

PRINCE TYR, garcon de douze ans

PRINCE BALDR, garcon de six ans

Son bâtard, SIR LOKI, fils de DAME LAUFEY de la Maison Utaldir marriée à SEIGNEUR FARBAUTI de la Maison Rerasil

...


	3. Partie 1 Chapitre 1: Le favori

**Warning : violence, non-con : ce chapitre parle de viol et de pédophilie entre un père et son fils, soyez prévenus. Uther/Merlin, Crossover avec Harry Potter dans les futurs chapitres.**

 _Disclaimer : les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont Seigneur Johas Holdworth, Dame Kathereen Holdworth et leurs enfants Henry, Thomas, Malory, Lucy Holdworth. Ainsi qu'Erwin et Oris Serpentard et Gendric. Je vous prie de ne pas utiliser mes personnages dans vos fictions. Tous les autres personnages sont issus du monde de Merlin par BBC et du monde Harry Potter par J.K Rowling._

* * *

 **Première Partie**

 **"L'amour d'Uther"**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Le favori**

Dans le ciel, ce matin-là s'élevait une fumée sombre et noire au-dessus de Camelot. Les restes des corps brulés des exécutés matinaux s'échapper hors des frontières de Camelot. C'était une vision anodine pour quiconque habitait à Camelot et chacun vaguait à ses occupations malgré la gêne qui venait gratter le fond de la gorge.

Derrière l'une des fenêtres princières qui ne donnait pas sur la cour, derrière des rideaux épais rouges un jeune garçon se réveillait loin de cette image inhumaine, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

Bien que pour tous ce matin n'était qu'un matin parmi tant d'autres pour lui, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Un jour spécial. Morgane, sa sœur ainée revenait au château après huit ans d'absence.

Le prince Merlin était extrêmement anxieux et heureux à la fois de la revoir. Il n'en avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Alors que son servant Will entrait seulement dans la chambre après trois coups sur la porte, Merlin sauta de son énorme lit et enfila ses petits pieds dans ses pantoufles.

Il se leva d'un coup et soudain sa vision disparut, voilée par des tâches grises et noires.

Merlin se rassit aussitôt.

« Doucement, Votre Altesse. Il ne faut pas vous exciter de la sorte. »

Alors que sa vision revenait Merlin répondit avec amertume. « Je sais. »

Will voyant la tension s'installer sur les épaules de son maître changea de sujet avec le sourire retournant au petit-déjeuner qu'il était sur le point d'installer sur la table du jeune prince.

« C'est le retour de Princesse Morgane qui vous met dans tous ces états ? »

Merlin rit doucement. « Oui, je l'avoue. J'ai hâte de la revoir. Cela fait si longtemps. J'avais seulement six ans quand elle est partie pour Cornwall. J'ai un très vague souvenir d'elle, seulement son sourire. » Il sourit d'un air béat regardant les rideaux fermés. « Elle était si gentille avec moi. »

« Il est dit d'elle qu'elle est d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle. »

« Ne disons-nous pas cela de toute la gente féminine. » Répondit le jeune prince un sourcil levé.

« Je ne dirais pas ça de la chef cuisinière. » Ajouta son serviteur sur le même ton.

Le prince pouffa. Les joues toujours un peu rouges, il fit signe à William de s'approcher.

« Viens donc m'aider à me lever au lieu de dire des sottises ! »

William aida le frêle prince à se lever sur ses jambes tremblantes et le guida à la table.

Après un riche petit déjeuner, William habilla le prince et fit entrer le précepteur et archiviste de Camelot Geoffrey. Le prince se montra très peu attentif à la leçon de Latin et Geoffrey ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer à plusieurs reprises. Très vite le tapage hâtif du pied de Merlin sur le sol le fatigua et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Geoffrey souffla d'impatience et se leva après avoir fermé ses livres et rouler ses parchemins. Il appela William qui nettoyait la chambre le plus silencieusement possible.

« Couche le donc dans son lit. Il m'a l'air épuisé. »

William hocha de la tête et vient secouer l'épaule de Merlin doucement, il l'aida à revenir vers son lit alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui.

« En retournant aux archives, je passerais chez Gaius pour le prévenir. »

« C-c'est pas la peine… » Dit Merlin le visage un peu rouge. « Un peu de sommeil et ça ira mieux. »

Geoffrey grimaça. « Nous savons très bien tout deux que ce n'est pas de sommeil dont vous avait besoin, sire. »

Merlin s'arrêta un instant dans son mouvement alors qu'il s'installait dans le lit. Il hocha de la tête doucement et continua son installation.

« William, viens donc me voir après le repas pour me confirmer la leçon d'histoire de cet après-midi. J'ai bien peur que Son Altesse ne dorme toute la journée. »

Merlin secoua la tête faiblement, les yeux se fermant.

« Je ne peux pas… Morgane rentre… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, sire, vous serez réveillé pour son arrivée. »

Geoffrey quitta la pièce silencieusement alors que Merlin s'endormait.

Il fut réveillé plus tard dans la journée par William.

« J'ai apporté votre déjeuner. » William dressa le repas du prince sur un plateau-table créé par Gaius le médecin de la cour spécialement pour les malades qui ne peuvent pas sortir du lit. Merlin mangea lentement son repas et William retira le plateau.

« Voulez-vous que j'annule la leçon de cet après-midi ? »

« Non, j'ai déjà annulé celle d'avant-hier… Dis à Geoffrey de me faire cours au lit, si ça ne le dérange pas… » Annonça Merlin la voix pâteuse alors qui se grattait le bras.

« Très bien. » Dit William en lui attrapant la main pour qu'il arrête.

Merlin regarda sombrement les plaques d'exéma s'étalant de sous le bracelet à son coude et sur le dos de sa main.

William lui sourit gentiment et partit chercher le précepteur.

Il croisa dans le couloir, son amie Guenièvre qui rongeait ses ongles auxquels elle prenait normalement tant de soin.

« Nerveuse ? »

Gwen sursauta ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

« William ? Tu m'as fait peur. »

Le garçon rit doucement. « Désolé. »

« Morgana arrive aujourd'hui ! Je deviens sa servante attitrée dès aujourd'hui. Alors oui, c'est avant tout une promotion importante, mais aussi, ce sont des responsabilités et… » S'emballa la jeune fille.

William lui donna une petite tape rassurante sur l'épaule.

« Crois-moi je sais ce que c'est. »

Gwen lui sourit tendrement. « On se verra plus souvent. »

« Et tu verras Arthur plus souvent. »

Gwen rougit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dit ça ! Il n'est pas du tout mon genre d'homme, je préfère les hommes un peu plus ordinaires comme toi.

« Ah ?

« Oh ! Mais pas spécialement toi, juste comme toi.

« Bien entendu, dit-il le sourire narquois. Excuse-moi, Gwen, je dois aller aux archives, on se voit plus tard. »

Mais avant de partir, il se tourna vers elle de nouveau.

« Et, au fait, déstresse. Tu es parfaite pour ce travail. »

La journée passa comme un éclair, Merlin étudia avec Geoffrey tout l'après-midi avant qu'un serviteur ne vienne prévenir qu'il était attendu pour un dîner avec son Père en l'honneur du retour de la princesse.

Merlin sortit de son lit aussi tôt combattant la drôle de sensation que son corps vacillait. « Vite, William prépare-moi ! » Geoffrey rangea ses affaires tranquillement alors que les deux autres hommes s'agitaient dans la pièce.

Avant de partir, il précisa tout de même :

« Demain, je viendrais seulement l'après-midi, car j'aurais cours avec la princesse.

\- Oui, c'est noté ! » Dit le garçon en incitant William d'aller plus vite d'un geste de la main.

Malgré son excitation Merlin savait que le retour de Morgane n'était pas seulement un évènement de joie, d'ailleurs le fait que son retour soit seulement accueilli par un simple dîner privé en était la preuve. Il ne fallait pas que le bruit coure bien trop tôt que la princesse était arrivée à Camelot. Qui sait ce que le Roi Odin ferait face à cette trahison ?

Un acte de plus à ajouter aux nombreux reproches que les gens peuvent faire à son père. Merlin avait déjà entendu certains utiliser le fameux surnom qui lui avait été donné, car il détruisait depuis la mort de Hunith tout ce qu'il avait entrepris et créé pendant son règne jusque-là. On le surnomme : le Roi Fou.

Merlin jeta un regard en coin à son père à sa gauche, se demandant si c'était vrai. Morgana était assise à sa droite face à leur père et Arthur face à Merlin. La salle à manger était froide tout comme la nourriture d'ailleurs. Personne n'osa faire la remarque, il fallait bien que chacun s'habitue à vivre sans la magie. Ils avaient encore la chance d'avoir de grandes cheminées dans le château, tout le monde n'était pas aussi bien loti.

Uther avait détruit en une phrase la prospérité et les richesses du royaume. La population allait en être la première victime. Plus de lumières aux bougies interminables, plus d'eau à disposition dans tous les coins de rue, il fallait dorénavant revenir aux techniques anciennes et se déplacer au vieux puits au centre du château, plus de légumes frais toute l'année, plus de graines et de céréales à perte de vue, le bétail était moins robuste et les gens moins nourris et avaient la santé plus fragile.

Des créatures magiques attaquaient les villageois renforçant la peur en la magie alors qu'un an auparavant les sorciers pouvaient les combattre et défendre ces mêmes villageois qui les remercier et les vénéraient.

Aujourd'hui, l'Ancienne Religion était bannie, le Roi avait détruit tous les lieux de prière et les représentations de Grandes Prêtresses déclarant le Dieu de la Lumière comme le démon en personne et que toutes les personnes et sorcières pratiquant encore et toujours les rites en l'honneur de ce dieu n'étaient autres que des fanatiques du Démon et des enfers, ils étaient maléfiques.

Cela attristé énormément Merlin qui adoré le Dieu de Lumière, c'était un Dieu de sagesse et de vie, lui-même l'avait déjà entendu lui susurré à l'oreille au travers du vent. Le Dieu de Lumière était un dieu qui se ressentait dans toutes choses vivantes qui étaient, les arbres, les animaux, l'eau, la pierre, le ciel et surtout la magie. Ceux qui jamais n'avait eu de magie ne pouvaient pas comprendre et ne pourront jamais comprendre que la magie faisait partie intégrante de ce monde.

Merlin se gratta l'avant-bras au niveau du bracelet. La magie faisait partie intégrante de tout magicien, comme lui, et certains êtres dépourvus de magie naturelle avait la patience et le don d'écouter, eux étaient des sorciers.

La sorcellerie était tout un art de l'écoute du ressenti, un art d'atteindre au plus profond de soit la lumière, nôtre énergie vitale. Les sorciers pouvaient mettre des années à trouver la lumière.

Mais les enfants avaient une certaine facilité, cette innocence et pureté qui les amenaient direct à la lumière. Des familles entières de sorciers furent fondées de cette façon, car les parents instruisaient la magie à leurs enfants dès leur plus jeune âge.

Toutes ces vielles grandes familles de Camelot avaient disparu maintenant, certaines avaient fui, d'autres combattu et d'autres avaient été massacrée dans la nuit.

Morgane ignora un frisson qui la traversa de part en part et mordit sa cuisse de poulet froide lentement. Elle n'était pas habituée aux températures froides de Camelot.

Merlin observa discrètement sa sœur ainée. Elle était beaucoup plus belle qu'il ne s'en souvenait. Ses longs cheveux ébène tombaient en cascade sur ses pâles et blanches épaules, ses yeux bleus pareille à ceux des trois hommes à table étaient surlignés par de longs cils noirs. Elle portait du maquillage rougissant ses joues et ses lèvres qui étaient plus rouges qu'elles ne l'auraient été au naturel, lui donnait un aspect féerique.

Merlin jeta un regard à leur père. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées. Il ne devrait même pas penser aux créatures magiques.

Le silence de plomb rendait Arthur nerveux qui jouait avec sa nourriture.

« Vas-tu la manger ! » Lui cria soudainement Uther faisant sursauter ses enfants.

Arthur hocha de la tête et attrapa sa salade.

Morgane observa leur père les yeux écarquillés. Merlin voulut la rassurer sur le fait qu'elle allait s'habituer aux sautes d'humeur de leur père, mais il n'eut pas le courage de briser cet horrible silence.

Merlin continua de manger avec une souplesse dans le mouvement que même la princesse à table ne détenait pas.

Une fois sa cuisse de poulet finit, il se pourlécha et suça légèrement ses doigts. Merlin sentit le regard brûlant d'Uther sur lui et l'ignora. Son père avait la fâcheuse habitude de l'observer sans cesse. Peut-être à cause des deux tentatives d'enlèvements, depuis la mort de sa mère Uther était devenu tactile, particulièrement présent dans la vie de Merlin. Il voulait surement se rassurer qu'il fût toujours là.

« Tu sembles te sentir mieux aujourd'hui ?

\- Ça n'a pas été une journée facile, mais j'ai dormi une grosse partie du jour, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

\- Bien. »

Arthur le fixa étrangement soudain semblant chercher quelque chose dans son visage.

« Est-ce que tu pourras reprendre une vie normale un jour ? »

Merlin baissa le regard sur le bracelet. Jamais rien ne sera plus jamais normal pour lui sans sa magie.

« Il reprendra de la force. » Annonça Uther certain.

« Tu es malade ? » Demanda Morgane, tout en décortiquant son pain. Elle ne supportait pas être dans le noir.

« Merlin est un magicien. » Annonça Arthur comme-ci elle devait savoir.

Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement et lança un regard à Merlin qui se grattait l'avant-bras gauche couvert d'eczémas et d'un bracelet en bronze. Elle retourna à son pain comme-ci de rien était.

« Donc tu es magique. » Dit-elle d'un ton badin.

Uther posa une main sur le bras de Merlin pour qu'il arrête de s'arracher la peau.

« Il ne l'utilisera plus. Il a juré sur la couronne. »

Uther sourit tendrement à Merlin en lui caressant la main du pouce.

« Depuis la santé de Merlin est fragile. » Annonça Arthur en croquant son poulet.

Morgana regarda la main d'Uther jointe à celle de Merlin, puis le bras rouge du garçon qui semblait terriblement douloureux, elle remarqua en levant le regard l'échange de petits et fins sourires entre père et fils.

Elle reposa son pain, n'ayant plus d'appétit.

Merlin se détendit et sourit tendrement à sa sœur qui ne lui répondit pas. Elle le fixa comme on fixait un étrange animal dans un cirque.

« Bien. Morgane a fait un long voyage, nous n'allons pas te retenir et Arthur a entrainement de bonne heure. Je vais raccompagner Merlin à sa chambre. »

Tous se levèrent de table et les servants débarrassèrent la table.

Alors que Merlin et son père marchaient dans le couloir suivi de William et le serviteur du Roi Hubert, Uther tenait son fils tendrement par la hanche.

Merlin pouvait sentir son regard brûlant sur son visage, mais Merlin s'efforça de regarder devant lui, extrêmement gêné de l'intensité dans le regard du Roi.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et le Roi se tourna vers les deux serviteurs.

« William, veux-tu aller chercher les médicaments de Merlin chez Gaius, il n'en a plus. »

« Oui, Altesse. » Le garçon se retourna aussitôt et sortit de la chambre.

Uther laissa Merlin sortir de son étreinte pour venir s'asseoir sur son lit un peu fatigué.

« Hubert. Veux-tu attendre dehors. Je dois parler à mon fils. »

Merlin regarda le serviteur quitter la chambre et avant de fermer la porte, Uther ajouta.

« Ne laisse entrer personne sans mon accord. »

Hubert fronça les sourcils.

« Et William, Sire ? »

« Personne. »

Hubert hocha de la tête et sortit en fermant la porte.

Merlin observa son père qui agissait étrangement. Jamais il n'était resté dans sa chambre.

« Père ? »

Uther retira sa veste et la mit sur la chaise du bureau de Merlin.

« Nous allons te mettre au lit, mon ange. »

Mon ange.

Merlin cligna des yeux ne comprenant pas.

« William peut le faire. »

Uther lui sourit tendrement.

« Peut-être ai-je envie de m'occuper personnellement de toi, ce soir. »

Merlin le laissa lui délasser ses chaussures et le poser sur le côté. Son père vint lui retirer sa veste, puis sa chemise et enfin son sous-vêtement le laissant torse nu.

Merlin frissonna alors que son père posait ses vêtements pliés sur la table. Uther vint lui caresser les épaules doucement et le caressa en s'accroupissant tout le long des bras.

Il lui retira la ceinture et lui déboutonna le pantalon. Merlin se leva s'aidant des épaules de son père pour qu'il lui baisse le pantalon et la culotte.

Uther plia le reste des vêtements alors que son fils s'asseyait. Il se tourna soudain avec ce regard intense que détestait Merlin.

« Nous allons te préparer, mon ange… » Répéta-t-il en s'approchant du garçon sur le lit. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son fils.

Merlin le regarda faire inquiet. Il suivit du regard la main de son père qui le poussa à s'allonger sur le lit ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait faire.

Son père lui caressa doucement le torse et lui massa le ventre. Merlin retint sa respiration toujours regardant cette main monter et descendre, frôlant sa peau.

Son père avait toujours était tactile, mais cette situation était toute autre.

Il y avait quelque chose d'intime qui effrayait Merlin.

Soudain Uther se pencha sur lui et lui harponna les lèvres.

Merlin réagit en essayant de le pousser. Que faisait-il ?

Une main passa sous sa nuque et ses lèvres furent entrouvertes. Une main vint lui attraper l'entrejambe et l'écarter afin d'y attraper le précieux bout de chair.

Merlin laissa échapper un faible gémissement alors que son père commençait un mouvement long et régulier. Une sensation chaude vint se joindre à l'effarement qui emplissait son ventre.

Il se sentit toute chose. La nausée, la chaleur, la peur, le plaisir, la honte.

Son père lui lâcha les lèvres et lui baisa le cou le mordillant. Instinctivement, Merlin lui attrapa la nuque dans un couinement plaintif.

« P-papa… » Dit-il tremblant alors que la sensation se faisait plus forte. « Qu'est-ce…. Aaaah ! »

Il se cambra et Uther rit doucement. « Si sensible… » Il se mit à lui faire des baisés legers tout le long du torse avant de lui attraper le téton.

Une plainte s'échappa de Merlin.

« A-arrêtes… C'est…. Uhmm… C'est… » Tenta Merlin alors que ses yeux fermés ne voyaient que du blanc flasher sous ses paupières.

« Arrête aaaaaaah ! »

Il gémit, enfin soulagé. Uther l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Si beau… » Dit-il alors que Merlin le regardait dans dessous, les yeux à demis clos, essoufflé, épuisé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » Demanda la petite voix du garçon. Uther lui dégagea le front un sourire plein d'amour sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? » Répondit-il dans un souffle.

Merlin cligna des yeux confus.

Son père venait de l'embrasser, de le caresser, il l'avait fait… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il venait d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec son père.

Des larmes vinrent lui voiler la vue. Son père. Son propre père. La nausée le reprit soudain.

Uther susurra dans son oreille doucement. « Chuuuut, tout va bien, mon chéri… »

Il ne savait plus respirer. Son père l'étouffait. Oui, son père était sur lui, il l'étouffait.

« Vas-t-en. » Demanda-t-il tremblant. Uther rit comme-ci tout ceci n'était qu'une farce pour lui. Merlin vit rouge. Son père venait de le toucher. Son père avait abusé de lui.

« VAS-T-EN ! » Hurla le garçon en poussant brusquement son père du lit. Sa magie brûlait dans sa poitrine, sonnait dans ses oreilles voulant sortir et réduire en bouillit ce traitre.

C'était son père bon sang ! Il l'avait violé, cet enfoiré !

Les mains tremblantes, il tenta de soulever la couverture parfaitement pliée et coincée sous le matelas. Il devait se couvrir impérativement le corps.

« Allons, Merlin… Ne le prends pas comme ça… »

La tête du garçon ne fit qu'un tour.

« COMME ÇA !? COMME ÇA ?! » Cria le garçon secouant les bras en l'air.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu pouvais ?! De quel- de quel droit tu te permets de… ! DE QUEL DROIT ! »

Uther observa le garçon qui tremblait sur son lit les larmes perlant sur ses joues, sa peau blanche magnifique à la lumière des bougies, ses cheveux ébène et son regard bleu ciel comme ceux de sa mère, ses jolie pommettes efféminées légèrement relevées et ses adorables oreilles écartées qu'il avait tant aimé mâchouiller et titiller chez Hunith.

« Je suis Roi. J'ai tous les droits. »

Merlin ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

« Je suis ton fils ! » Dit-il la voix aigüe.

« Oui, je sais. Et parce que tu aimes ton papa, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis bien gentiment.

-QUOI ?! » Merlin n'y tenant plus se leva d'un coup dans toute sa splendeur.

Sa magie bouillonna de nouveau en lui en voyant son père le jaugeait de la tête aux pieds. Il ignora la sensation de brûlure sur son avant-bras.

Uther secoua la tête doucement en passant la main dans sa chemise et tirant sur la chaîne qui pendait autour de son cou. Au bout de cette chaîne se trouvait une clé.

Une clé que Merlin reconnut. La clé de son bracelet. Celui qui lui bouffait sa magie. La clé de la liberté.

« Peut-être que si tu es sage… » Dit Uther et Merlin grogna violemment. Un grognement bestial. S'il s'était écouté, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela venait de lui.

Le Roi parut surpris lui aussi. Et sourit de nouveau.

« Tu es vraiment une créature magnifique. »

Créature ?

Uther rangea la clé sous sa chemise et fit trébucher Merlin dans le lit avec un croche-pied. Le Roi se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres les mordants.

« Tu croyais vraiment que ta mère m'aimait n'est-ce pas ? »

Merlin tenta de le repousser, mais son père l'attrapa par le cou le força à rester coller au matelas.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de réciprocité. Juste… » Il montra le corps de Merlin avec sa main libre. « Ce qui se passe là. » Il toqua la tête de Merlin. « J'en n'ai rien à foutre, tu vois ? »

Uther vint lui mordre le cou et Merlin ferma les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Son père était fou. Complétement fou.

Merlin se réveilla à l'aube, une douleur lancinante au derrière. Il resta à fixer la porte de son armoire, le regard sombre. Une haine profonde gonflant dans sa poitrine.

Il se leva brusquement et ouvrit son armoire voulant décrocher la porte de ses gonds. Dans sa penderie vide de vêtement se tenait une petite statuette de Dagda, le Dieu Bon.

Il attrapa deux silex qu'il frotta ensemble pour allumer les bougies autour du petit autel qu'il avait créé en cachette pour son Dieu. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais il avait envie de contacter les Dieux de l'Ancienne Religion.

« Dagda, Je t'implore. Uther m'a fait du mal aujourd'hui. Je t'implore, Dieu Bon, tu ne peux pas laisser ce tyran, ce Roi qui tue ses citoyens par centaine, qui viole son fils, souiller ce monde, dit-il entre ses dents. Je t'en supplie, aide-moi. Dis-moi que dois-je faire ? Je suis prisonnier, je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie, je suis faible, malade et blessé, une larme tomba doucement de ses joues. Je n'ai pas d'armes… »

Il caressa la statuette du bout des doigts. « Il va revenir, dit-il dans un chuchotement. Il va vouloir recommencer… »

La statuette sembla briller un instant. Merlin la prit et la baissa lentement. « Je t'en supplie. Si tu aimes encore les tiens… »

Merlin reposa la statuette, son espoir lourd sur les épaules. Il attendrait un signe.

Quand le jour fut levé, William toqua à la porte et Merlin sursauta referma son armoire brusquement. Son servant entra dans la chambre et leva un sourcil en voyant son maître déjà debout.

Sachant qu'il devait prier, il ne dit rien et déposa le petit-déjeuner sur la table. Merlin marcha en titubant vers la table et s'assit une grimace sur le visage.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Merlin hocha la tête. Et entama sans hâte son petit-déjeuner.

« Bien, je vous rappelle que vous avez un conseil avec votre père et votre frère ce matin et ce midi, vous pouvez manger dans vos chambres, cet après-midi Geoffrey viendra vous donner cours et Gaius viendra en fin de soirée vous voir pour faire le point sur votre eczéma. Ce soir, vous êtes convié à manger avec la famille royale au complet. »

Merlin ne l'écoutait plus depuis qu'il avait prononcé le mot « conseil ». Il ne pouvait pas faire face à son père. Pas après ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Il posa sa fourchette brusquement et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Non, j'ai la tête qui tourne… Je crois que je vais me recoucher. »

William plissa les yeux. Merlin mentait.

Il s'était passé quelque chose hier entre père et fils, il n'avait pas été autorisé à rentrer dans la chambre et avait été interdit de rejoindre son maître avant le matin par le Roi.

« Laissez-moi vous remettre au lit. »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

William n'eut pas vraiment besoin d'aider Merlin qui marchait plutôt avec aisance si ce n'est qu'il boitait un peu.

Une fois dans le lit, William retourna prendre le petit-déjeuner non-entamé du prince pour le ramener en cuisine.

Il y avait beaucoup d'atout à être le servant d'un des membres de la famille royale, on pouvait ordonner les autres servants et on était beaucoup mieux payait. Mais il y avait un atout en particulier à être le servant de Merlin Pendragon et c'était l'autorisation, et même l'obligation de déranger le Roi pour le tenir au courant de la santé de son fils.

C'est pourquoi nul ne furent surprit de voir entrer ce servant dans la salle du conseil qui entamé pour se glisser derrière les nombreux chevaliers et conseillers du roi et atteindre sa Majesté en personne pour lui parler dans l'oreille alors que le prince parlait.

« Son Altesse le Prince Merlin est malade. Il ne pourra pas assister à la séance. »

Uther hocha de la tête.

Et William glissa de nouveau à l'extérieur sous le regard des chevaliers ennuyés.

Quand Arthur eut fini, Uther excusa en personne l'absence de son fil cadet pour raison de santé. Personne ne dit rien, c'était récurent et Merlin était un bon garçon, il n'y avait aucune raison que son mal-être ne soit pas réel.

Arthur lui fronça les sourcils. Uther passait tout à Merlin. S'il avait, lui, ne serait-ce réclamé pour rester au lit, le Roi aurait démonté sa porte pour lui hurler de retourner à ses responsabilités.

« Et donc, qu'en pensez-vous, Majesté ? »

« Hum ? » Demanda Uther avec éloquence, semblant penser à autre chose.

« De ma proposition ? »

« Bof… Je préfère la suggestion du chevalier Keith. » Ce dernier bomba le torse et fit un sourire fier à toute l'assembler.

Arthur s'assit brusquement dans sa chaise et fixa le bois de la table avec mépris. Son père le trouvait toujours incapable. Merlin lui était parfait.

Il partit à la chasse après le conseil pour se libérer de sa frustration.

« Le Roi demande que vous veniez manger avec lui et votre sœur. » Annonça William en entrant dans la chambre après avoir fait la lessive.

Merlin toujours dans son lit, un livre à l'envers entre les mains, fronça les sourcils.

« Dis-lui que je suis malade. Que je ne viendrais pas. »

William posa la lessive sur la table.

« Je le ferais bien, mais le Roi a… »

Hubert entra brusquement dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Votre Altesse, le Roi m'a demandé de vérifier moi-même si vous étiez en état de venir vous joindre à eux. »

Merlin parut scandalisé.

« Dites tout de suite que je suis trop imbécile pour savoir si j'ai vraiment la nausée ou pas ! »

Hubert sourit aux pitreries du garçon. « Le Roi pense que vous cherchez à vous prélasser toute la journée. »

Merlin leva les bras en l'air avec exaspération.

« Très bien, si MONSIEUR, le demande ! » Il sauta du lit pour se planter le nez contre celui d'Hubert, il lui prit la main et la posa sur son front.

« Voilà ! Content ? »

Hubert fronça les sourcils et lança un regard à William qui hocha les épaules. Merlin ne s'était jamais comporté de façon si incorrecte.

Il poussa Hubert par l'épaule.

« Allez hors de ma chambre et dis à Uther que je serais en bas pour le repas. »

Hubert surpris fit une faible révérence avant de sortir. William croisa les bras.

« T'as tes règles ou quoi ? » Dit-il soudainement au prince. Merlin tourna la tête vers lui surprit par ça familiarité, William ne l'avait pas tutoyé depuis qu'il avait passé onze ans.

« Je t'en pose des questions, moi ?

\- Eh oh ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es engueulé avec ton père que tu peux te permettre de parler aux servants de la sorte ! On n'est pas tes chiens !

\- Non vous êtes mes servants destinés à obéir et tu vas arrêter tout de suite ton insubordination ! Tu m'étouffes avec ta présence à la con ! Dégage !

\- Non. »

Merlin vint prendre William par les épaules tentant de le mettre dehors.

« Dégage ! Dégage ! »

William entêté resta de marbre. Bien plus grand en taille que Merlin, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Merlin s'agrippa à sa chemise.

« Vas-t-en… Maintenant. Vous m'étouffez tous, tous… Vas-t-en… Allez…» Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

William écarquilla les yeux et soudain, un sanglot énorme s'échappa du jeune prince. Merlin cacha son visage dans son torse et le serviteur ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre que de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il lui frotta doucement les épaules.

« Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que ne va pas Merlin ? Je ne comprends pas… Tu peux tout me dire, Merlin ? »

Le prince secoua la tête et ne répondit pas.

« C'est le bracelet ? »

Le garçon ne fit aucun mouvement. « C'est Hunith ? »

Aucune réponse. « Uther ? »

« Je le déteste. » Chuchota-t-il dans un sanglot.

William n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Merlin adorait son père. Il buvait chacune de ses paroles, il avait été jusqu'à lui abandonner sa magie, sa véritable nature pour lui.

William lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

« Allons, vous ne le pensez pas vraiment. Préparons-nous pour le déjeuner. »

Il s'écarta de Merlin et le prépara pour le repas, Merlin toujours tremblant, prit de hoquets tentait vainement de frotter les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

William était inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu son maître de la sorte. Il eut l'impression alors qu'il l'habiller de s'occuper d'un jeune enfant qui s'était écorchait les genoux. Cette fragilité que montrait Merlin était tellement étrange quand on connaissait la confiance aveugle qu'il pouvait avoir en le monde, le voir si démunit était perturbant.

Quand les larmes furent séchées et les habits mis, ils descendirent les escaliers, prenant leur temps. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte de la salle à manger Merlin eu comme l'impression que son cœur allé sortir de sa cage thoracique tant qui la battait contre sa poitrine. William lui ouvrit la porte et laissa son maître passé devant lui.

Merlin vit son père au bout de la table qui releva les yeux vers lui. Il le déshabilla du regard. Appréciant la vue de son fils, il se pourlécha. Merlin se sentit soudain nauséeux.

Il avança les jambes semblant molles jusqu'à sa chaise, William lui tira la chaise et l'assit. Son serviteur fit un sourire à Guenièvre la servante de Morgane. Cette dernière semblait rassurée de ne pas manger seule avec leur père. Merlin connaissait le sentiment.

Uther fit signe à William de servir le vin à son fils.

« Alors, malade ce matin ? » Annonça Uther un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Merlin lui lança un regard intense.

Uther s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège, soutenant le regard de son fils. Aucun des deux ne mangea. Morgane ne savait pas si elle devait entamer son plat, elle les regarda avec ébahissement. Guenièvre et William échangèrent un regard, se demandant ce qui se passait.

Merlin coupa le contact, n'en pouvant plus de voir les yeux de son violeur. Il attrapa d'une main tremblante son verre et but celui-ci d'une traite avant de le poser brusquement.

En entamant son assiette, il dit soudain. « Je n'ai pas dû digérer quelque chose d'hier soir. »

Uther rit et lui donna un faible petit coup de pied dans le tibia et Merlin sursauta et jeta un regard à son père qui semblait amusé.

Le garçon ne put lui renvoyer qu'un regard humide d'incompréhension.

Morgane toussota gênée de l'intensité du silence et commença à manger.

« _Connard._ » Dit Merlin en langue de l'Ancienne Religion alors qu'il planta son regard dans son assiette. La seule insulte qu'il connaissait dans ce langage.

Uther ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit, mais il sourit de plus belle, admirant la rage de son fils. Le repas se passa en silence. Alors que le Roi se levait pour sortir, il vint prendre Merlin par les épaules et lui chuchota dans l'oreille. « Je viendrais te voir ce soir, en privé. »

Merlin frissonna, mais ne dit rien. Le Roi sortit, Morgana se leva et frotta sa robe pour faire disparaitre les plis avant de tourner le regard vers son jeune frère qui se grattait l'avant-bras violemment. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour vouloir dire quelque chose, mais décida de se taire et partit suivit de sa servante.

William vint aider Merlin à se lever qui tremblotait de la tête aux pieds. Il le guida jusque dans sa chambre ou il eut cours avec Geoffrey toute l'après-midi.

« Pouvez-vous au moins faire semblant d'être intéressé à ce que je vous raconte. » Claqua la voix de Geoffrey dans la pièce. William qui n'avait plus rien à faire aux services de Merlin et qui attendait dans le coin de la porte sursauta.

Merlin ne bougea pas, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre.

Geoffrey posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon pour attirer son attention, était-il sur le point de le faire que Merlin annonça d'un ton las en tournant le regard vers son précepteur.

« Et si on abordait un autre sujet. Parlons de régicide. »

Geoffrey surpris se mit à chercher dans ses livres.

« Eh bien, il y en a eu un grand nombre, je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

« Pourquoi pas un patricide ? »

« Oh et bien… » Geoffrey tourna quelque page en plus avant d'entamer une leçon. William dans son coin fronça les sourcils. Merlin se comportait tellement différemment de d'habitude.

L'après-midi se termina avec Merlin terriblement intéressé, mais le soir arriva et le repas en famille ne se fit que plus dur, Arthur faisait la tête, Morgane n'avait encore une fois aucune envie d'être là et Merlin ne voulait qu'une chose qu'Uther soit empoisonné à l'instant même où le vin toucha sa bouche. Observant les lèvres de son père manger avec une fascination sadique, Merlin en oublia de toucher son assiette.

Personne n'y fit attention seuls les servants le remarquèrent en ramenant le plat entier en cuisine.

Après le dîner, Uther ne le quitta pas d'une semelle et demanda de nouveaux aux servants de quitter la pièce alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la chambre princière.

Une fois les servants sortis, le prince tout tremblant, demanda d'une petite voix.

« Ce n'était pas l'histoire d'une fois ? »

Uther ne dit rien, il s'assit au bureau du garçon et l'observa debout contre la porte de la chambre tout tremblant. Il lui sourit avec fierté.

« Tu es parfait. »

Merlin tenta d'ignorer la remarque et avança tremblotant dans sa chambre voulant paraître à l'aise. Son malaise fut pourtant lisible dans son petit pas tremblotant et la tension dans les muscles alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit dos à son père, ne voulant pas le voir, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de lui dans sa chambre.

Il se gratta de nouveau l'avant-bras.

« Quand est-ce que tu estimeras que je pourrais avoir la clé ? »

Uther sourit. « Quand je serais satisfait. »

« C'est-à-dire jamais. » Dit-il entre ses dents.

Le Roi se leva et avança vers son fils. « Si intelligent. » Merlin sentit un poids tomber sur le lit derrière lui et il se tendit. Uther avança à quatre pattes sur le lit et vint prendre Merlin par les hanches.

Il lui prit le cou, le forçant à pencher et l'embrassa. Merlin sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

Son père passa une main sous sa chemise caressant son ventre. Le garçon laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant son père mordillait son cou.

Le Roi l'attrapa par l'épaule et le retourna vers lui avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Merlin lui mordit la langue.

« Petit con ! » Uther le frappa sur la joue et le prince tomba à terre.

« Si je dois te faire saigner à chaque fois, je le ferais. » Annonça le Roi.

S'en suivit des cris de rage et des coups de griffe. Merlin se débattit comme un tigre mais rien n'y put faire. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, il se fit vite dominer par Uther qui n'hésita pas à le prendre sur le sol de sa chambre.

Il eut de l'agitation à l'extérieur de la chambre, on put entendre William et Hubert se battant et se quereller l'un voulant entrer dans la chambre inquiet pour son maitre et l'autre l'interdisant obéissant aux ordres du Roi.

Merlin n'entendit rien de tout cela, il ne pouvait que regarder le plafond au-dessus de sa tête alors que son père le pilonner. Quelque chose se brisa en lui à la réalisation qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans sa magie, il n'avait pas la force physique d'arrêter son père.

Uther l'utiliserait comme il avait utilisait sa mère auparavant.

Sa favorite.

Son favori.

 ** _À suivre…_**


	4. Partie 1 Chapitre 2 Le Portrait craché

**Warning : Violence, non-con/viol/incest, Crossover avec Harry Potter**

 _Disclaimer : Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont Seigneur Johas Holdworth, Dame Kathereen Holdworth et leurs enfants Henry, Thomas, Malory, Lucy Holdworth. Ainsi que Erwin et Oris Serpentard et Gendric. Je vous prie de ne pas utiliser mes personnages dans vos fictions. Tous les autres personnages sont issus du monde de Merlin par BBC et du monde Harry Potter par J.K Rowling_

* * *

 **Partie 1**

 **L'amour d'Uther**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Le portrait craché.**

 _Morgane habillée de noir se tenait sur le trône. Le cadavre du prince héritier mort à ses pieds, son corps coupé en deux et ses entrailles éparpillé sur le sol. Sa tante Reine Luaithre, dans sa beauté fracassante se dressait à ses côtés alors que le Roi Fou était mis à genoux afin d'être exécuté devant la population. Le dernier Prince de Camelot agenouillé aux côtés du Roi, la nuque offerte à la hache du bourreau, releva la tête dévoilant ses beaux yeux couleur ciel humide_ _s_ _et brillant_ _s_ _. Il la remercia un sourire sur les lèvres comme en paix avant de baisser la tête de nouveau. Sa tante incita Morgane à continuer. Elle leva la main et la hache descendit dans le bruit d'une tête se détachant de son corps._

Morgane sursauta dans son lit, pâle comme la mort. Elle sortit de son lit et vint près de la fenêtre. Elle regarda le petit matin se mettre en marche dans les rues de Camelot. Elle vit le servant d'Arthur, George, préparer son cheval pour une patrouille.

Elle eut un frisson, n'arrivant pas à se débarrasser de la vision de son frère mort à ses pieds, ses entrailles à la vue de tous. Quel drôle de rêve. Gwen arriva dans la chambre surprise de voir sa maitresse hors du lit.

« Tout va bien, Morgane ? »

La princesse hocha de la tête doucement.

« Un autre cauchemar. » Dit-elle un sourire pincé sur les lèvres.

Gwen parut inquiète.

« Veux-tu bien m'accompagner chez Gaius, je lui demanderai bien son aide contre ses cauchemars. »

Guenièvre hocha de la tête. Depuis son arrivé à Camelot, Gwen avait été une véritable amie écoutant ses plaintes régulière sur Camelot, son mal du pays et son envie de retourner à Cornwall auprès de tous ses amis.

Guenièvre l'aida à se mettre dans sa tenue.

« Vôtre anniversaire approche. N'êtes-vous pas heureuse ? » Annonça Gwen pétillante voulant remonter le moral de sa maitresse.

« Fêter le jour qui désigna à jamais le mépris que ressentira mon père à mon égard, quelle joie. »

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, vous êtes sa fille, il vous aime. »

« Sa fille, justement. »

Morgane s'observa dans le miroir alors que Gwen lui peignait les cheveux. Elle avait toujours sut que son père ne l'avait jamais voulu. Il voulait un hériter. Un garçon. Il eut vite fait de laisser le bébé dans les bras de la servante en découvrant qu'elle était une fille et s'était empressé de faire tomber la Reine enceinte de nouveau, et puis l'héritier était né dix mois plus tard : magnifique Arthur et ses cheveux d'or. Sa mère mourut à la naissance du prince, les deux accouchements bien trop près l'un deux l'autre avait eu raison de son corps.

Elle resta à l'écart de tous des années, Uther ne voulant rien à faire avec son premier échec. Quand elle eut deux ans, la nourrice vint se joindre à elle avec un bébé dans les bras : Merlin. Son seul compagnon de jeu. La nourrice lui annonça que c'était son petit frère, la petite fille lui demanda pourquoi sa maman n'était jamais venu la voir les larmes aux yeux et c'est alors qu'elle lui expliqua que Merlin était en réalité son demi-frère, fils de l'amoureuse de son père, Hunith. Pour elle ça ne changeait rien, Merlin était le premier membre de sa famille qui allait rester avec elle.

Quand le garçon eut trois ans, elle se rappela maintenant, il accomplit des prouesses magiques si importantes et impressionnantes que le Roi fut mis au courant. La Sorcière de la Cour vint le prendre aussitôt à la nurserie et Merlin ne revint plus jamais jouer avec elle ensuite.

Elle resta seule jusqu'à ses huit ans, ne voyant que les servants et ses précepteurs, ne vous détromper pas, elle voyait sa famille de temps en temps notamment aux anniversaire mais rien de plus. Un jour on la prépara pour un long voyage pour un royaume qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle quitta tout. Effrayée, elle fut envoyée vers l'inconnu.

Elle en voulait toujours à son père pour ça, bien que maintenant elle lui en voulait de l'avoir arracher à sa nouvelle maison.

Cornwall était chez elle, elle avait trouvé un père de fortune chez le Roi Odin, et elle éprouvait beaucoup d'amitié pour son fiancé, Thor. Sa meilleur amie, princesse Freya était cependant la personne qui lui manqué le plus.

« Si seulement je pouvais inviter qui je voulais à cet anniversaire. »

« Toutes les familles du royaume viendront. » Remarqua Gwen.

« Mes amis ne sont pas de ce royaume. » Dit-elle amèrement.

Gwen fronça les sourcils en posant le peigne sur le boudoir.

« Peut-être que vous ne pouvez pas inviter les Woden de Cornwall mais rien ne vous empêche d'inviter quelqu'un hors de Camelot qui n'est pas un ennemi du royaume. Je sais que vous avez toujours était proche de la sœur de votre mère, pourquoi ne proposeriez-vous pas au Roi d'inviter vos cousins d'Essetir. Je suis sûr que Sir De Bois serez très heureux de vous soutenir auprès du Roi alors que vous le demanderiez. »

Morgane songea à son rêve un instant et à sa tante. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour si peu.

« Tu as raison. Je vais en parler à Agravaine avant de demander à mon père. Je n'ai rien fait qui lui déplaise depuis les six mois que je suis rentrée, il ne devrait pas me reprocher quoique ce soit et refuser mais… Rien ne vaut mieux que d'être préparée à tout n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sourit en pensant à sa tante.

Dans la fin de matinée avant d'aller déranger Gaius, elle alla observer accompagnée de quelque Dames de la cour de son âge l'entrainement des chevaliers.

« Prince Arthur est vraiment beau dans son amure. » Commenta Dame Marjory.

« Quel charme ! » Dit Dame Kathereen.

« On le croirait sortit d'un conte de fée. » Annonça Dame Sansa dans un soupire.

Morgane observa son frère frapper de grand coup d'épée le chevalier qui combattait contre lui.

« C'est une brute. » Annonça Morgane. « C'est un entrainement bon sang pas un tournois. » Annonça-t-elle comme scandalisée.

« Allons assez parler de mon frère. Je dois parler à mon oncle. Mesdames. » Annonça Morgane en les laissant à leur contemplation.

« Vôtre Altesse. » Disent-elles dans une révérence. Elles observèrent la belle princesse s'éloigner suivit de sa servante Gwen.

« Quelle pimbêche !» Annonça Kathereen. Les deux autres hochèrent de la tête.

Morgane approcha la patrouille, les chevaliers se turent en voyant la princesse approcher. Elle leur sourit gentiment alors qu'ils baissèrent la tête en signe de révérence.

« Mon oncle, j'espère ne pas vous déranger puis-je avoir un mot avec vous sil-vous plait. » Dit-elle avec grâce à Sir Du Bois. Ce dernier hocha de la tête et pris sa nièce par le bras pour marcher un peu plus loin toujours suivit de Gwen.

« Que veux-tu Morgane ? » Demanda Agravaine d'une voix sombre.

La jeune fille rougit un peu à la demande qu'elle allait faire, sentant que cela ressemblerait à un caprice.

« Hum… Comme tu sais mon anniversaire arrive sous peu. » Agravaine fronça les sourcils. « Et je voulais inviter Tante Morgause, et les cousins à venir. »

Agravaine la regarda un instant toujours en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu sais que les relations entre Essetir et Camelot ne sont pas des meilleurs, d'autant plus que Morgause est une magicienne. »

Morgana rougit ayant oublié ce petit détail. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je serais toujours obliger de rester avec des gens que je ne connais pas et qui ne me comprenne pas alors. » Dit-elle avec amertume en jetant un regard à Arthur qui faisait une pause et buvait l'eau que lui tendait George.

Agravaine perdit son regard tendu et sourit à sa nièce et regarda dans la même direction qu'elle pour y voir Prince Merlin qui marchait les joues un peu rouge avec son serviteur. Il s'arrêta pour observer l'entrainement des chevaliers. Il semblait qu'aujourd'hui était une bonne journée pour le jeune prince, il n'avait pas l'air malade.

« Peut-être que Uther acceptera si Morgause accepte de porter un bracelet de bronze durant sa visite en signe de paix. » Dit Morgane en regardant son frère.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle prendra le risque de venir désarmer dans un royaume qui exécute tout être magique.

Pas tous apparemment. Finit Morgane le regard toujours rivé sur Merlin.

Une exception qui confirme la règle. »

Morgane enroula un doigt autour d'une mèche de cheveux. « Laisses-moi donc en parler avec ma sœur par courrier et revenir vers toi pour te dire ce qu'elle en pense ? »

Morgane hocha de la tête doucement avant de partir accompagnée de sa fidèle servante.

Agravaine sourit malicieusement en la voyant partir.

Le soir même Agravaine prit le petit miroir de poche dans sa commode et le baisa. Soudain son reflet disparu laissant place à une chambre vide. Seulement quelqu'un bougeait derrière un paravent.

« Morgause, ma sœur ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sa sœur sortit de sa cachette derrière le paravent en robe de chambre, dévoilant sa beauté ravageuse alors que ses cheveux dorés coulaient comme des ruisseaux d'or sur ses pâles épaules.

« Que me vaut l'honneur ? » Demanda Morgause un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Je te contacte à propos de ta nièce Morgane. » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

La femme sourit au souvenir de sa jolie petite nièce aux cheveux sombres.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ?

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle était de retour à Camelot. »

Morgause fit signe qu'il continue. « Son anniversaire est pour bientôt et elle m'a fait savoir qu'elle souhaitait votre présence. »

Morgause fronça les sourcils. « Mmm, je l'aime beaucoup aussi, c'est la fille de nôtre sœur et je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'en avoir eu, je la considère comme la mienne mais… Uther est un traitre je ne viendrais jamais en ami sur ses terres. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il massacre les miens, qu'il a tué notre frère Tristan et sa fiancée Nimueh ?! »

Agravaine lui lança lui aussi un regard sombre. « Et tu crois que je n'ai pas envie moi aussi de l'égorger. Il a osé décapiter mon frère alors que j'étais en patrouille, il n'a même pas eu droit à un tribunal ! » Cria-t-il désespérément.

« Tu ne dois pas bouger de là où tu es Agravaine. J'ai besoin de toi sur le terrain. »

L'homme se calma. « Morgane n'est pas heureuse ici. » Dit-il en remarquant.

« Elle fait des cauchemars. »

Morgause leva le regard à ses mots.

« Des cauchemar dis-tu ? »

« La magie peut sauter une génération, ajouta Agravaine. Sur quatre enfants, Mère, t'as eu toi, tu en a un sur trois… Rien ne dit que Morgane même étant fille de deux moldus ne serait pas porteuse de magie. Prince Merlin est un magicien alors que ses deux parents sont moldus. » Dit-il.

« Tu crois que ce ne sont pas de simple cauchemar ? »

« Ils sont bien trop forts et récurrents. »

« Mmm… Morgana est la première enfant du couple royal. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à la famille royale, elle serait Reine et elle nous serait bien plus fidèle qu'elle ne le saurait jamais à Uther. »

Agravaine fronça les sourcils.

« Et Arthur ?

Arthur suivra ce que son père a créé.

Je ne pense pas. Il a un cœur doux, il se préoccupe de la population et son frère est un magicien…

Qu'est-ce qui a pris à ce bâtard de prince de donner sa magie à Uther ?! » S'énerva Morgause à la nouvelle mention de Merlin.

Agravaine haussa les épaules. « Il aime son père. Uther passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, ils dinent tous les soirs ensemble dans la chambre du petit. »

Morgause laissa échapper un rire incrédule.

« On ne peut pas laisser Morgane aux mains de ce tyran si il s'avère qu'elle a hérité de pouvoirs magique elle aussi. » Reprit-elle.

« Je veux que tu lui donne le miroir qui va apparaitre dans le tiroir de ta commode, dit lui que c'est un cadeau de ma part pour son anniversaire.

Il eut un silence alors qu'elle passa une main dans une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Morgause semblait soucieuse.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais me dire ? Demanda Agravaine.

« Lot veut envoyer Gauvain faire son entrainement de chevalier à Camelot, il serait le pupille d'Uther en signe de paix. J'ai refusé évidement mais Gauvain est très intéressé à l'idée, voulant surement revoir Arthur pour faire les quatre cent coups avec lui, tu le connais…

Agravaine comprit le désarroi de sa sœur. « Parles-le-lui. Explique-lui pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il y aille. Il comprendra que tu ais peur pour lui. »

« Lot est certain qu'il peut resserrer l'alliance avec Uther. Je suis contre, il est un traitre c'est lui qui a briser notre alliance en tuant mon frère ! »

Agravaine secoua la tête devant l'ignorance de Lot. « Tu ne peux pas continuer avec lui, Morgause, dit-il. Regardes le bien, il ne t'est pas fidèle. »

Morgause échangea un regard avec son frère, avant de demander la voix faible. « Tu crois qu'il est temps ? »

« Tu aurais dû te débarrasser de lui, il y a un moment. Ton amour soudain pour ton mari est ce qui a tout détruit. Nôtre famille était prête à monter sur le trône ! Aujourd'hui Lot est prêt à rejeter l'alliance qu'il avait faite aux Du Bois en te mariant pour restaurer l'alliance avec les Pandragons ! Ygraine était bien trop faible, elle n'aurait jamais pu tuer Uther, mais toi tu avais tout pour tuer Lot, l'ambition, le cœur froid et la magie ! »

Morgause qui hésitait jusque-là fronça les sourcils. « Je ne le laisserais jamais envoyer mon fils chez Uther. »

« Alors prends les devant. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, les yeux chocolat de Morgause brillèrent à la lueur du feu.

 _Elle était attachée au bucher, et sa tante Morgause sur le piquet à côté d'elle. Toutes deux portaient un bracelet en bronze. Arthur était blessé mais vivant, Uther la regardait avec une haine brulante dans les yeux. Merlin pleurait à chaude larmes maintenu par des gardes alors qu'il essayait de rejoindre sa sœur sur le bucher. Arthur leva la main et l'abaissa, le bourreau mimant son geste avec une torche. Le feu s'emballa dans la paille et vint manger les buches. Morgause regarda fièrement Arthur alors que ses pieds brulaient, Morgane tenta de sauter pour éviter les flammes. « MORGANE ! NON LACHEZ-MOI ! MORGANE ! » Hurlait Merlin dans un sanglot. « MERLIN ! MERLIN ! » Cria Morgane. Merlin laissa échapper un grognement bestial alors que ses yeux devinrent dorés lançant avec une force surnaturelle les gardes au loin. Arthur sortit son épée et défendit son père face à la rage de Merlin. Le garçon avait réussi à faire exploser le bracelet de bronze. Merlin se détourna d'Uther et vint marcher dans les flammes, il la détacha et lui retira son bracelet. Soudain les flammes ne la brulèrent plus et Merlin l'enlaça fortement en pleurant. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et un grognement bestiale échappa du fond de sa gorge surprenant Morgana qui sursauta._

Elle se retrouva essoufflée dans son lit, une main sur la poitrine pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle avait chaud. Elle remarqua alors au travers de sa vision floue des flammes aux pieds de son lit. Elle se mit debout et hurla de terreur.

Des gardes arrivèrent dans la chambre. L'un d'eux attrapa la princesse dans ses bras pour la sortir de la chambre tandis que l'autre partait chercher du renfort.

Morgane regarda en arrière. Elle vit les flammes virevolter dans sa chambre, belles comme des jeunes filles qui dansaient à l'air libre. Elles grimpèrent avec avidité sur les rideaux de son lit et Morgane eut l'impression qu'elles lui souriaient. Le chevalier parti avec elle dans le couloir l'empêchant de voir la danse des flammes, elle se retrouva avec la vue du couloir froid de Camelot basculant au rythme des pas lourd de l'homme qui la portait. Elle vit le Roi sortir de la chambre de son frère dans une tenue débraillée le regard énervé d'être dérangé. Le chevalier lui annonça qu'il y avait un feu dans la chambre de la princesse. Uther posa une main moite sur la tête de Morgane comme pour la rassurer, surprise elle le regarda faire les yeux écarquillés. Le chevalier la reposa à terre et elle frissonna en sentant la froideur du sol sous ses pieds nus. Merlin sortit de sa chambre les cheveux ébouriffés, une simple robe de chambre sur le dos et pieds nus lui aussi.

Morgane eut l'impression qu'il lui lança le même regard que dans son rêve. Il avait peur pour elle. Tremblante de la tête aux pieds elle approcha ses mains froides de son petit frère, il n'attendit pas et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle posa son menton sur la tête du garçon et le serra fort. Merlin tremblota tout contre elle. Il s'écarta et lui prit le visage entre les mains : « ça va tu n'es pas blessée ? »

Elle secoua la tête encore trop choquée pour dire quoique ce soit. Il lui fit un sourire peiné terriblement ressemblant à celui qu'il lui avait lancé dans son rêve de la veille. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui prit la main alors qu'ils se tournaient tout deux pour observer leur frère s'affairer avec les chevaliers à éteindre le feu. Arthur prit une seconde pour leur jeter un regard. Ils devaient avoir l'air pathétique, pieds nus, en pyjamas, tremblotant dans les couloirs froids du château.

Quand le feu fut éteins Uther, Arthur, Agravaine et Léon approchèrent.

« Tout va bien, Morgane ? » Demanda Arthur en l'enlaçant un peu maladroitement.

« Oui. » Dit-elle en retrouvant la faculté de parler.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Uther froidement en lançant un regard entre Merlin et Morgane. Elle eut l'impression qu'il ne parlait pas du feu. Elle le regarda un peu perdue.

« Quelqu'un est-il rentré dans ta chambre, Morgane ? » Précisa son oncle. Elle secoua la tête. « Je n'ai vu personne. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut pour trouver ma chambre en feu. »

« Est-ce que Genièvre avait bien éteint les bougies ? » Demanda Arthur. Morgane ne demanda pas comment le prince connaissant le prénom de sa servante, n'étant pas le sujet de la conversation, gardant la question pour plus tard, elle répondit défendant son amie.

« Oui, je l'ai vu éteindre les bougies avant que je me couche, je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir tout de suite alors je suis sure qu'elles étaient éteintes. »

« Si ce n'est pas un accident… » Commença Léon.

« C'est une attaque. » Claqua la voix sombre du Roi.

Le Roi se tourna vers Léon : « Je veux des gardes devant les portes et fenêtres de mes enfants et les miennes vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre et qu'on m'amène les gardes qui étaient censés gardaient ce couloir ! » Eclata Uther.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que le nombre de gardes devant ma porte va doubler ? » Demanda Merlin niaisement. Uther lui lança un regard noir. « Ce n'est pas un sujet à rire. »

« Evidement. » Se renfrogna le garçon.

Uther attrapa son fils par l'épaule et Merlin s'obstina à regarder à terre, une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis quelques mois.

Morgane frissonna en lâchant la main de son petit frère. Le visage d'Uther se crispa, ses joues devinrent rouges et son nez se plissa. Qu'est-ce qu'il était laid quand il s'énervait.

« Qu'on me retrouve ce putain de sorcier qui a osé attaquer ma fille ! » Hurla Uther aux chevaliers qui observaient l'échange.

Léon demanda bêtement. « Doublons-nous la garde devant la chambre de Prince Merlin ? » Il grimaça ne voulant pas ramener le sujet sur la table.

Uther ouvrit la porte brusquement de la chambre de son fils cadet et le jeta à l'intérieur. Merlin tomba à terre sur son derrière.

Morgane laissa échapper une exclamation. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son père exprimer un geste violent envers son frère.

Uther se retourna vers toutes les personnes en dehors de la pièce : « Si une seule personne autre que moi touche à un cheveu du prince Merlin, je l'ouvre en deux c'est clair. Il est punit dans sa chambre, personne ne lui parle, personne ne le voit. »

Il ferma la porte de la chambre et Merlin se jeta sur cette dernière pour crier à l'injustice.

Tous regardèrent le Roi ahuris.

« Quoi ?!

N'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ?

Ce garnement n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! Alors quoi ?! Le château n'est-il pas en alerte ?! N'y a-t-il pas la tête d'un sorcier à découper ?! »

Uther partit en trombe dans le couloir. Léon hésita à ouvrir au prince suppliant mais se résout à suivre les ordres. Morgane regarda une dernière fois les hommes quittaient son champs de vision puis elle se mit à fixer la porte qui enfermait son frère. Personne, avait dit son père. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Princesse ! » Elle se retourna d'un coup.

« Guenièvre. » Souffla-t-elle se tournant pour voir arriver en courant sa servante.

« Mon dieu quand j'ai entendu l'alarme je suis venue aussi que j'ai pu ! Arthur… Prince Arthur, se reprit-elle m'a dit qu'un feu s'était déclenché ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est moi ?! J'ai oublié les bougies ! »

Morgane attrapa son amie par les épaules. « Calmes-toi. Ce n'est pas toi. Je me souviens parfaitement que tu avais éteints les bougies. Uther pense que c'est une attaque. » Guenièvre laissa échapper une plainte. Elle remarqua les pieds nus de la princesse.

« Princesse, vous n'êtes pas en tenue. Laissez-moi vous préparer une chambre d'invité pendant que la vôtre est indisponible. » Morgane hocha de la tête alors que Guenièvre la prenait par le bras pour l'emmener. Les deux gardes au bout du couloir qui étaient resté à distance, les suivirent. Quand elles entrèrent dans la chambres et ils se positionnèrent de chaque côté de la porte.

Guenièvre s'occupa-d-elle jusque tard dans la nuit avant que Morgane ne la force à aller se coucher. Les patrouilles, chevalier et gardes retournèrent la ville et même la forêt aux alentours mais ils ne trouvèrent aucun sorcier.

Guenièvre se sentant coupable et l'esprit n'étant pas tranquille n'avait que très peu dormit et était revenue aussi tôt dans la matinée. Elle fut particulièrement attentive à tous les besoins de sa maîtresse et s'empressa de l'installer, après qu'elle eut mangé, à son boudoir pour la coiffer.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir et fut surprise d'y trouver un magnifique miroir en argent et une enveloppe adressé à Morgane. « Euh… Je crois que vous avez reçu un présent. » Morgane leva un sourcil et attrapa l'enveloppe que lui donnée Guenièvre avant de l'ouvrir.

Elle sourit. « C'est un cadeau de ma tante. Elle s'excuse ne de pas pouvoir venir pour mon anniversaire. » Elle regarda l'objet en question et sourit de plus belle face à la délicate attention.

« Il est magnifique. » Annonça Guenièvre le souffle court. Morgane ne décrocha pas le regard des beaux ornements du miroir, un sourire permanant sur les lèvres.

Guenièvre sourit heureuse de voir sa maitresse contente.

Après une semaine très peu mouvementée, l'attaque sur la princesse disparut des conversations et chacun pensaient au fond que tout ceci n'était qu'un accident domestique. C'est un soir alors que Morgane n'arrivait pas à dormir, ses pensées rivées sur Cornwall alors que son père l'avait envoyé baladé au diner pour passer l'après-midi entière avec Merlin, elle décida de brosser ses cheveux, s'occupant les mains. Elle tomba sur le miroir et eut le cœur lourd en pensant qu'elle aller passer son anniversaire loin de toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait.

Elle ne détestait pas totalement ses frères. Enfin, un peu. Beaucoup. Arthur était l'héritier, le fil parfait. Et Merlin, le préféré, adorablement fragile. Le plus jeune. Et ils prenaient tant soin d'elle. Ce qu'ils pouvaient l'agacer.

Le visage de Morgane se crispa, ses joues devinrent rouges et son nez se plissa. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était laide quand elle s'énervait. Elle caressa son reflet. Elle ressemblait à son père. Cette pensée l'irrita encore plus et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'autant plus.

Soudain le miroir se mit à briller d'une lumière verte et son reflet disparut pour laisser place à une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle pouvait y voir une demoiselle préparer un lit. La jeune fille regarda dans sa direction et lâcha les vêtements qu'elle tenait en main pour courir à l'extérieur de la chambre. Morgane rougit d'avoir fait peur à ce qui semblait être une jeune servante.

Elle s'agrippa au miroir voulant en savoir plus quand la jeune fille revint dans la chambre accompagné d'une femme mure. Elle l'a reconnu tout de suite comme étant sa tante : Morgause.

« Morgane ! Sourit la femme. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu déclencherais le miroir ! » Morgane n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle pouvait parler en direct avec sa tante. « Mais… Comment ?! »

Morgause lui fit un sourire un peu plus peinée. Elle se pencha comme pour essayer de voir dans la chambre de Morgane.

« Es-tu seule ? »

Morgane vérifia que Guenièvre était bien sortie pour lui chercher son repas. « Oui. » Sa tante s'assit devant son boudoir. Elles étaient comme face à face.

« Je ne peux pas déclencher le miroir d'aussi loin, Morgane. Il a été déclenché de Camelot. »

Morgane caressa le miroir de nouveau, en plissant les yeux soucieux. « Tu veux dire que…

« C'est toi qui l'a déclenché. Le miroir réagit au touché magique. Tu es comme Mordred, une magicienne, la magie coule dans tes veines… »

Morgane pâlit. Elle jeta un regard apeurée à la porte. Personnes n'était là. La porte était fermée. Et si les gardes entendaient de derrière la porte…

« Je peux pas être une sorcière.

Pas une simple sorcière Morgane. Une magicienne.

Ce n'est pas possible... Je suis incapable de faire de la magie ! S'agita-t-elle.

Il ne t'est pas arrivé de choses que tu ne pouvais pas expliquer ? »

Morgane reposa les yeux sur sa tante. Elle les cligna deux fois. Les cauchemars, le feu dans sa chambre. Morgause sourit.

« Morgane. Il n'y a pas à avoir peur. Regarde je n'ai pas si mal tournée pour une sorcière ? » La blonde rit en montrant sa belle robe royale. Morgane ne sembla pas d'humeur à la rigolade.

« Chérie, je suis là pour t'aider. Je ne vais pas te laisser seule chez ce fou. Tu es ma nièce. La chair de ma chair. Et je m'en voudrais pour toujours si je ne sauvais pas la fille de ma très chère sœur. »

« Je ne peux pas être une sorcière, Uther me tuera !

Tu n'es pas une sorcière, tu es une magicienne, la magie fait partie intégrante de toi, c'est ton énergie. Si tu t'en sépares tu pourras à peine de mouvoir, à peine vivre. Et je ne parle pas de la maladie qui s'en suit. La magie c'est ce qui te protège, c'est en toi.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? S'alarma la jeune princesse.

Tu la garde secrète. Uther ne doit pas savoir. Personne dans la cour ne doit pas savoir, personne dans tout le château. Je vais te faire sortir de là. D'accord ? »

La jeune fille effrayée hocha de la tête.

La semaine suivante, Morgane se fit discrète, elle s'effaça complètement des conversations de tablée, elle se dédia à ses cours d'histoire et de langues, elle travailla ses œuvres de coutures toute la journée et se contenta de disparaitre dans sa chambre pour toute la fin du mois.

Personne ne fit vraiment de remarque. Les rumeurs étaient que la rupture avec le Prince Thor l'avait finalement achevée. Ce qui était complètement faux puisque Morgane n'avait premièrement jamais rompu ses fiançailles avec Thor s'était son père qui l'avait fait. Et puis qu'est-ce que pouvait bien lui importer ce qu'on racontait sur elle à la cour ?

Ses frères et son père ne remarquèrent absolument rien leur esprit bien trop rivé sur leurs occupations respectives. Seule, Guenièvre s'inquiétait pour elle. Mais après avoir utilisé l'excuse de n'avoir aucune motivation pour aucune occupation, la jeune servante ne l'embêta pas plus. Elle tentait de lui faire plaisir en lui apportant du raisin, son fruit préféré ou en lui offrant des fleurs, mais rien ne fit, son amitié avec Guenièvre en prenait un coup.

Morgane n'y pouvait rien. Il fallait qu'elle se protège. Elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne dans ce château.

Elle posa son atelier de couture sur la table et jeta un regard au miroir sur sa table de chevet. Demain c'était son anniversaire et Morgause lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait plus entre les griffes d'Uther pour son anniversaire.

Le soleil se couchait. Pourvu que sa tante tienne sa promesse.

Elle entendit les pas lourds d'un homme en armure dans le couloir.

« Sire ! Sire ! » Curieuse elle alla ouvrir la porte.

Léon alla pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Merlin qui se trouvée au bout du couloir où était réfugié de plus en plus le Roi, mais ce dernier le devança en sortant le visage rouge.

« QUOI ?! S'exclamât-t-il.

Une missive, Sire ! Le Roi Lot est mort ! Son fils Cendred vient d'être couronné. Il a formé une alliance avec le Roi Odin.

Essetir et Cornwall alliés ?! Ragea Uther en claquant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Ça c'est un coup de cette putain de Morgause !

Morgane referma la porte silencieusement et s'adossa contre elle, l'oreille toujours contre pour écouter. Elle put les entendre passer prestement devant sa porte.

« Réunion du conseil ! » Ordonna Uther. « C'est une déclaration de guerre ! »

Morgane se sentit frémir. Elle sourit.

Elle laissa Guenièvre la coucher et babiller à propos de la fête de demain. Elle avait beau en parler comme le plus beau des bals, Morgane savait que son père ne s'en était pas préoccupé et que si les servants du château n'avaient pris les devants, la famille royale aurait totalement oublié son anniversaire avec la guerre.

Guenièvre éteignit les bougies et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Morgane lui répondit la tête ailleurs. Sa servant hésita un instant sur le pas de la porte comme pour vouloir dire quelque chose mais changea d'avis.

Une fois la porte fermée. Morgane s'autorisa à fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain les festivités commencèrent en fin de matinée. Tout le beau monde de Camelot était réuni dans le grand hall pour commencer le buffet. La princesse Morgane était magnifique.

« Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Guenièvre à William en observant sa maitresse faire une entrée foudroyante. « Elle ferais une très belle reine. »

William fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui semblait tracassée malgré son charmant sourire. Après des années en tant que pupille de Gaius, il connaissait très bien les gens de la cour et la famille royale. Il n'avait jamais vu les Pandragons si divisé. Et tout le personnel du château sentait la tension entre les membres de la famille royale.

Arthur baisa la main de sa sœur avant de l'aider à s'assoir à table. Merlin quant à lui ne se leva pas de sa chaise le teint vert. Il y avait quelque chose de théâtrale à la fête quelque chose de faux. Tous ignoraient le fait que la guerre avait été déclarée la veille.

Merlin ne s'arrêtait pas de boire et William fonça les sourcils quand le bal ayant commencé en début de soirée et que tous était plus ou moins éméché que son maitre était déjà complétement saoul. Ce dernier balançait dangereusement au milieu de la piste de danse. Une dame, jeune et jolie bonde, se mit à danser avec lui. C'était Malory Holdworth, la fille ainée de Johas Holdworth, le noble le plus fortuné de Camelot, un allié important pour les Pandragons. Malory du haut de ses quatorze ans était connue pour être une aguicheuse. Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Merlin qui sourit et lui attrapa la hanche pour la rapprocher de lui.

William fronça les sourcils. Merlin et Malory ne se comportaient pas convenablement. Ils dansèrent ainsi deux chansons avant que le roi ne les remarqua. Complètement rouge, il repoussa la petite prostituée de son fils et tapa le jeune magicien derrière la tête. Merlin fit une grimace. Malory gênée replaça son jupon qui s'était levé et alla rejoindre timidement son frère Thomas. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras et retourna à sa conversation, l'oreille tendue.

« Non mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?! » Cracha Uther en attrapa son fils par son bras irrité.

Il le tira hors du grand hall et parti avec lui sans dire un autre mot. Morgane énervée que son père ait quitté le bal si tôt attrapa son gobelet et descendit son verre de vin d'un coup. Arthur à côté d'elle leva un sourcil à son geste.

Soudain une fumée noire apparut au milieu de la pièce. Les invités crièrent et toussèrent en s'éloignant, se collant contre les murs.

Arthur attrapa son épée de cérémonie, celle qu'il porte pour tous les grands évènements, prêt à se battre. Les chevaliers alentour en firent de même.

Au milieu de la pièce apparut Reine Morgause Luaithre et son plus jeune fils Mordred.

Arthur reconnaissant sa tante baissa légèrement son arme.

« Morgause ? Demanda-t-il. »

La jeune femme sourit. Elle se mit à marcher vers la table. Elle attrapa un gobelet se versant du vin. « Alors comme ça, je n'ai pas été invité à l'anniversaire de ma tendre nièce ? » Arthur se plaça légèrement face à Morgane pour la protéger, surprenant sa sœur.

« Nous n'invitons pas nos ennemis. » Répondit bêtement le prince, les sourcils froncés, un peu confus.

Morgause éclata de rire. « Oh oui, j'oubliais que la famille n'a aucune importance pour les Pandragons ! »

« C'est pour ça que Uther a tué ma très chère sœur. Il n'en avait que faire de sa femme. Et elle l'aimait tant tu sais… » Dit-elle avant de boire une gorgé.

« Notre père aimait notre mère ! » Eclata Arthur ne supportant pas qu'on insulte sa famille. «C'est la maladie qui a emporté notre mère ! »

Morgause éclata de rire de nouveau. « Oh mon dieu que tu es naïf, mon pauvre neveux. »

Elle se pencha sur la table, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« C'est ton père qui l'a tuée. »

Il pointa son épée à la gorge de sa tante.

« Mensonge ! »

« Il était si désespéré d'avoir un fils, il n'a pas attendu pour violer ta mère juste après la naissance de Morgane. Il l'a violé tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que son corps montre des signes de procréation. Elle est morte parce que son corps était épuisé par les deux accouchements. Vous n'avez que 10 mois d'écart, Arthur, tu crois qu'une femme peut saigner autant en si peu de temps sans que ça n'en pâtisse pas sur sa santé ? »

« Mensonge ! Mon père n'aurait jamais violé ma mère ! »

« Oh mais Uther ne sait pas aimer ! Il n'a jamais fait l'amour à personne pas même à sa très chère Hunith ! »

Arthur allait pour trancher la gorge de sa tante ne pouvant plus l'entendre quand elle posa sa main sur la tranche. Le sang coulant entre ses doigts.

« Uther t'as bien dressé. » Les dents d'Arthur grincèrent.

« Je ne laisserai pas le sang de mon sang entre les main de ce monstre plus longtemps. » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne lui laisserais pas le temps de la toucher. »

Les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillèrent. « De quoi… ? »

Morgause se tourna vers Morgane. « Morgane, on rentre à la maison. »

La princesse se leva. «Morgane? » Demanda son frère surpris.

Elle contourna la table et avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, les chevaliers ne sachant pas si ils pouvaient arrêter la princesse, regardaient désespérément leur prince attendant un ordre.

« Morgane qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Arthur le rouge revenant aux joues.

Sa sœur attrapa la main de Mordred. Leur jeune cousin sourit à la belle jeune fille.

« Dis à ton père que Morgane ne reviendra plus. Elle devient ma pupille et redevient la fiancée de Thor Woden de Cornwall. » Morgane laissa échapper un petit cri de joie et se tourna un sourire éclatant vers son cousin qui charmé par sa beauté innocente lui répondit en riant.

« Tu trahirais ta propre famille Morgane ? » S'exclama Arthur complètement rouge.

Morgane qui n'avait rien dit pour l'instant perdit son sourire un instant. « C'est vous qui m'avait trahit. »

Arthur ne comprenant pas s'exclama dans un rire amer à bout de nerfs : « Quand ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Arthur cligna des yeux. Elle ressemblait tellement à son père à cet instant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour sortir ses paroles pleine d'une haine qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée.

« Le jour de ta naissance. »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre il se tourna vers ses chevaliers : « Attrapez-moi ces traitres ! »

Mais avant que qui que ce soit n'eut le temps de les toucher, ils disparurent tous les trois en fumée.

 _ **A suivre ...**_

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)_


	5. Partie1 Chapitre 3 La fierté de son père

**Warning : Violence, Crossover avec Harry Potter**

 _Disclaimer : Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont Seigneur Johas Holdworth, Dame Kathereen Holdworth et leurs enfants Henry, Thomas, Malory, Lucy Holdworth. Ainsi que Erwin et Oris Serpentard et Gendric. Je vous prie de ne pas utiliser mes personnages dans vos fictions. Tous les autres personnages sont issus du monde de Merlin par BBC et du monde Harry Potter par J.K Rowling_

* * *

 **Partie 1**

 **"L'amour d'Uther"**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **La fierté de son père**

Guenièvre, l'ex-servante de la princesse traversait la cour centrale rentrant prestement de son nouveau poste auprès du médecin de la cour. Les épaules couvertes d'un fin châle en laine, elle frissonna dans la nuit fraiche. Elle sentit un regard chaud dans sa nuque.

Elle se tourna.

A la fenêtre de la chambre princière, se tenait une silhouette imposante et droite qui observait la nuit tombée dans la cour. Les bras musclés croisés, les épaules larges, le menton rentré d'un air pensif, elle restait immobile. Guettant.

« Arthur… » Dit-elle la voix plein d'émotion. Elle frissonna de nouveau. Les yeux luisants, elle observa longtemps la fenêtre où se tenait le prince.

Arthur ne bougea pas.

Ils s'observèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce que Guenièvre ne tint plus son regard et fit demi-tour. Les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues froides. Elle s'engouffra dans sa petite maison pour la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, le Prince était à l'entrainement comme-ci il n'était pas resté toute la nuit à sa fenêtre. Il rassemblait les chevaliers pour l'entrainement, un air sérieux sur le visage. Depuis que Princesse Morgane les avait trahit pour s'enfuir avec Morgause, une tension s'était installé sur Camelot, une simple étincelle allumerait un feu ardent tant l'air était tendu entre le Roi et ses fils.

Le Roi Uther était devenu complètement fou. Il avait rejeté toute sa colère sur les habitants de Camelot tuant sans logique. La citée se vidait de sa population. Et quand ce n'était pas contre ces soi-disant « sorciers » et traitres à la couronne, il s'en prenait à ses fils. Merlin avait été enfermé dans sa chambre depuis la soirée d'anniversaire de Morgane. Personne n'était autorisé à le voir et Arthur n'avait jamais autant été convoqué par son père. A patrouiller par-ci à patrouiller par là. Toujours loin du château. Comme-ci son père ne le voulait pas dans les pattes. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa manière de le regarder. Comme une lueur dans les yeux.

Un garde arriva interrompant l'entrainement.

« Excusez-moi, Vôtre Altesse. Mais Monsieur le Roi vous convoque d'urgence ainsi que tous les chevaliers présents quand la salle du trône. »

Arthur signala aux chevaliers la fin de l'entrainement et suivit le garde jusque dans la salle du trône. Ouvrant la grande porte, il découvrit tout le gratin de Camelot entassé en ligne, selon leur rang, jusqu'au bas des marches du trône.

Arthur marcha le long de l'allée, le bruit de son armure résonnant dans le silence de la grande salle.

Il fit une révérence à son père et attendit que celui-ci s'explique.

Uther croisa les jambes et laissa Hubert venir lui poser sur les genoux une petite boite ornée.

« J'ai récemment envoyé un groupe de mes plus fidèles chevaliers pour aller me chercher un objet précieux qui changera tout dans notre guerre contre la magie. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, surpris que son père ne lui en ait pas parlé avant. Uther ouvrit une boite ou se trouvait une étrange pierre verte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda le prince en avançant d'un pas.

« Cette pierre est une Atharraich dah. Soit Pierre qui change de couleur. Voyez. » Dit-il en la tendant du bout du bras. Il descendit de son trône.

« Elle change de couleur quand elle sent la magie à moins de 5 mètres. »

Des exclamations se firent dans la grande salle et Arthur se tendit en voyant son père s'approcher de lui tendant la pierre dans sa direction. Uther se plaça devant lui. Il attendit observant la pierre méticuleusement. Elle ne changea pas de couleur. Uther leva le regard sur son héritier et lui sourit.

Il s'éloigna du prince et avança parmi les aristocrates la pierre entre les mains les yeux rivés sur elle. Les convives frétillaient, regardant la pierre comme si elle allait exploser. Soudain, il sembla à Arthur de là où il était que la pierre était devenue violette.

Toutes le monde sursauta. Le Roi releva les yeux et demanda à ses gardes d'arrêter toutes les personnes présentes à moins de cinq mètres de lui. Une dizaine de personnes furent mis sur le côté par les gardes.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ! » S'exclama un duc.

« Oh mais, Duc, j'ai tous les droits. »

Uther se remit sur son trône.

« Avancez les moi un par un. »

Tous se débâtirent effrayés alors que les gardes les attrapés par les aisselles pour les jeter aux pieds du roi. Chacun regardait la pierre terrifiée de la voir changer de couleur. Ce petit manège continua jusqu'à la septième personne.

Lucy Holdworth se redressa aussitôt que les gardes l'eurent poussé à terre.

Lucy était la cadette de la famille Holdworth, elle avait onze ans. Elle lança un regard noir au roi alors que la pierre changea de couleur.

Tout le monde retient son souffle.

Uther se leva de son trône avec une lenteur parfaitement voulue.

La pierre toujours entre les mains, il vint tourner autour de la jeune enfant.

« Dite-moi, Dame … Lucy, pourquoi ne portez-vous pas un bracelet comme la loi vous l'oblige ? »

Elle jeta un regard rapide à son père, Johas, qui avançait vers le roi.

« Vôtre Majesté. »

Uther leva la main dans sa direction pour l'inciter à se taire. « Je parle à votre fille, Lord Holdworth. »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la petite blonde qui le fixait toujours du regard. Elle leva le menton.

« Je suis autant surprise que vous, Votre Majesté. Je ne savais pas que j'étais magique. »

Uther plissa les yeux. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille. Nez à nez ils se fixèrent.

« J'ai moi-même un enfant magique et à ton âge tu devrais déjà savoir non ? »

« Peut-être que vous ne connaissez pas si bien la magie. »

« Lucy ! » S'exclama Malory, sa grande sœur.

Uther tourna son attention sur le reste de la fratrie. « Dites-moi Lord Holdworth est-ce que vous en cachez d'autre comme ça ? »

Il ordonna à ses gardes.

« Aligner moi tous les Holdworth présents ! » Ils obéissaient n'hésitant pas à bousculer la petite famille. Johas en profita pour venir prendre Lucy par les épaules.

Johas avec sa fille devant lui s'aligna au côté Thomas, son deuxième fils et de Malory sa première fille. Les quatre membres de la famille se tenaient fièrement devant le roi.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que la pierre fonctionne ! » S'exclama Thomas du haut de ses seize ans.

« Oserais-tu dire que ton Roi ment ! » S'exclama le Chevalier Léon.

Thomas pâlit. « Non mais… »

Uther leva la main pour les faire taire.

« Père… » Réagit Arthur. « Peut-être Gaius pourrait nous éclairer sur la question ? »

Uther regarda un instant son fils dans les yeux avant de tendre la pierre nonchalamment à ce dernier. « Très bien donnes-la à notre expert en bizarrerie. »

Gaius ne sembla pas outré par la réflexion et s'avança pour prendre la pierre entre les mains qui devint violette à son contact. Personne ne dit rien voyant parfaitement le bracelet sous sa manche.

« Je crois que la preuve est suffisante. » Remarqua Uther hautainement.

Gaius retourna la pierre dans tous les sens. « Un exemple n'est peut-être pas suffisant. »

« Si l'on compte la petite sorcière là, ça fait deux Gaius, ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre à compter. » Le vieil homme continua sur le même ton. « Nous ne risquons rien à faire le test une nouvelle fois. »

Arthur connaissant le médecin de la cour depuis tout petit, remarqua quelque chose dans son regard. Il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Je vous vois venir Gaius. Non. Il ne sortira pas de sa chambre. »

Les yeux du prince s'agrandir en comprenant. « Allons père, ça ne prendrait que quelques minutes. »

Uther posa de nouveau le regard sur son premier fils. « Bon. » Dit-il avec un drôle de sourire. « Très bien, et c'est parce que je suis de bonne humeur ! Faites-moi venir Prince Merlin. »

Deux gardes sortir de la pièce. Pendant ce temps Uther retourna à son trône alors que Gaius observait toujours la pierre.

« Si il s'avère que c'est bien une Atharraich dah qu'allait vous en faire ? » Demanda Arthur.

« Je vais greffer un petit bout de cette merveille sur l'armure de tous mes chevaliers et placer à l'entrée de la citadelle deux énormes pierres majestueuses qui permettront de repérer tous les sorciers qui entreront et sortiront. Ils devront porter le bracelet ou ils seront exécutés sur le champ. »

Un souffle d'appréhension traversa la salle.

« Mais avant ça, j'enverrai des patrouilles munies de ces pierres pour faire le nettoyage dans tout le territoire à commencer par la ville. »

« Ces pierres ? »

Uther sourit à la question de Gaius. « Je connais l'emplacement d'une grotte qui grouille de ces petites merveilles. »

Le vieil homme lança un regard à Johas qui colla sa fille tout contre sa poitrine.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le prince Merlin soutenu par son serviteur William et suivit des deux gardes.

Il avait les yeux brillants et le front luisant de fièvre. « Vous m'avez demandé ? » Dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Uther sourit de cet étrange sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à Merlin.

« Avance, mon ange. »

Un mouvement se fit dans la foule à l'entente du surnom affectif. Uther fit s'assoir Merlin sur ses genoux. Uther passa un bras sur sa poitrine pour le soutenir alors que le garçon grimaçait en s'installant.

« J'espère que cet exemple vous suffira amplement, mon fils est très malade, il ne devrait même pas être dehors. »

« C'est vous qu'il le rendait malade ! » S'écria Lucy.

« Lucy ! » Râlât de nouveau sa sœur.

« Vous auriez dû mieux éduquer votre petite sauvageon, elle n'aurait jamais appris la magie. » Déclara Uther avec amertume.

Il fit signe à un garde de prendre la pierre des mains de Gaius. Le garde s'approcha avec la pierre qui était redevenue verte un instant. En bas des marches elle changea de couleur. Merlin observait ce petit manège les yeux perdus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda le garçon la tête balançant sur ses épaules.

« Chuuut… » Lui fit son père en lui caressant la nuque. « Voilà qui prouve que cette pierre fonctionne. »

Arthur avança vers son père le teint blanc. « Père, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu, mais pensez que les Holdworth ont toujours été fidèles à la couronne et … »

« Apparemment pas assez. » Fit remarquer Uther un sourcil levé.

« Vôtre Majesté, je vous en prie, elle n'a que onze ans, elle ne savait pas pour ses pouvoirs regardez votre fille elle n'a découvert ses pouvoirs que récemment ! » S'exclama Thomas.

« Mais va tu te taire ! » S'énerva Johas.

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers la famille surpris.

Arthur s'avança vers le fils du seigneur. « Comment se fait-il que vous sachiez pour Morgane ? Encore faut-il que ce soit vrai… »

La famille gesticula gênée.

« REPONDEZ ! » Eclata le roi de son trône faisant sursauter Merlin.

« Ce n'est qu'une déduction d'adolescent, vous savez comment ils inventent toutes sortes d'histoires… » Démarra Johas.

Uther jeta la pierre dans les mains d'un garde qui la rattrapa de justesse. « Avancer un par un. »

Il s'avéra que seule Lucy était magique. « Où est votre femme, Johas ? »

« A Castemeer. »

« Et votre fils ainé ? »

« Toujours un Holdworth à Castemeer, votre majesté. » Uther leva le menton, les regardant de haut.

« Je ne sais pas encore si ce que vous racontez est vrai et franchement j'en est que faire tant que cette petite peste apprenne sa place. »

Johas resserra son étreinte sur sa fille.

« Papa… » Tenta la petite voix de Merlin qui passa la main sur la chemise de son père. Le regard de Lucy s'adoucit en observant le garçon faire.

« Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, il suffit que Lucy accepte de porter le bracelet et jure fidélité à la couronne pour que la famille Holdworth sorte d'affaire. Vous aurez tout le temps de découvrir la vérité par la suite et d'agir en conséquence. »

Uther attrapa le col de son fils et le regarda droit dans les yeux leurs nez se frôlant. Son regard scruta le moindre de ses traits à la recherche d'un mensonge. Il lâcha son col et passa la main sur son torse pour défaire les plis de sa chemise. Son regard ne transperçait qu'une sorte d'admiration pour son plus jeune fils.

« Qu'on nous apporte un bracelet ! » Dit-il toujours le regard rivé dans celui bleu de son fils.

Léon avança avec un bracelet entre les mains. Lucy recula un peu plus sur son père en voyant le bracelet avancer. Elle lança un regard suppliant à son père.

« Lucy Holdsworth, j'attends. »

Johas semblait hésiter tenant toujours les épaules de sa fille entre ses mains. Malory suppliait du regard son père de suivre les ordres du roi et Thomas lançait un regard meurtrier à Uther.

La petite blonde prit la décision pour son père et se retira de ses mains, les sourcils froncés elle avança pour se mettre à genoux.

« J-je renonce à la magie au nom de tout ce qui est bon et juste sur ces terres, je jure loyauté à mon roi et la couronne de Camelot. »

Uther hocha de la tête et poussa Merlin de lui. « Va mon fils. »

Merlin regarda son père surpris. « Je te donne l'honneur de remettre le bracelet à Dame Lucy. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Merlin se mit à trembler. Arthur hésitait à venir l'aider mais leur père l'interrompit.

« Merlin. » Dit-il avec une voix sombre lui intimant de faire ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Le garçon descendit les marches tremblotant. Le regard de Lucy et Merlin se croisèrent un instant et Merlin détourna les yeux. Il alla prendre le bracelet des mains de Léon. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui tendit son poignet vers lui. Merlin ouvrit le bracelet. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner contre sa poitrine manquant de sortir. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le bracelet du regard.

Il resta un moment immobile jusqu'à ce que Lucy relève les yeux se demandant ce qui se passait.

Personne ne bougea et Arthur remarqua que son père avait l'air très intéressé par la scène.

Elle attrapa Merlin par le poignet irrité et hocha de la tête faiblement.

Les yeux grands, Merlin vint tendrement refermer le bracelet sur son petit poignet et le fermer avec la clé. Léon lui prit la clé des mains et y accrocha un bout de parchemin avec le nom de Lucy dessus avant de la donner un à garde qui partit avec.

Merlin garda le poignet de Lucy entre ses mains. Il sembla que quelque chose passa entre eux comme un échange silencieux. Merlin baisa sa main.

Uther se redressa sur son trône en le voyant faire. Merlin s'écarta et la jeune fille se releva. Arthur vint poser une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Un étrange pincement au cœur après avoir assisté à la scène.

« Dans sa chambre TOUT DE SUITE ! » S'énerva d'un coup Uther. Les gardes vinrent prendre Merlin par le coude pour l'escorter.

Arthur lança un regard noir à leur père c'était la première fois depuis trois semaines qu'il voyait son frère et il l'enfermait aussi tôt ?! Parfois Arthur se demandait si Uther aimait ou détestait son fils.

Merlin lança un regard attristé en arrière et Lucy lui répondit tout aussi triste. Quand le jeune prince fut sorti, le silence retomba dans la pièce de nouveau. « Bien, je veux qu'on enferme toute la belle petite famille ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais vous avez dit que … ! » Se retourna Lucy rouge.

« Je n'ai rien dit. C'est Merlin qui a parlé. »

« Menteur ! » S'exclama l'enfant.

« Lucy ! » S'écria son père avant que ne le fasse Malory.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Johas, il y aura un procès pour définir si vous m'avez mentit sur le fait de ne pas savoir à propos des pouvoirs de votre fille.

« Tout le monde sait comment se déroule vos procès ! » S'exclama Thomas n'y tenant plus.

Uther lâcha un grognement bestial. « Que vous m'énervez, au cachot ! Au cachot ! »

Alors que les gardes les emmenaient, les enfants Holdworth criaient dans tous les sens et parmi les cris on pouvait entendre la voix de Lucy : « Vous être un menteur ! »

La porte se referma sur la famille criarde. Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers le roi. Ce dernier profita un instant du silence avant sourire machiavéliquement. « Que la rafle commence ! »

Arthur ferma les yeux le pincement lui broyant la poitrine.

Il les rouvrit le soir même alors qu'à son habitude il observait la cour. Il pouvait voir passer les patrouilles qui continuaient la rafle malgré la nuit tombée. Il vit Guenièvre sortir du château pour sortir de la citadelle. Une patrouille l'arrêta alors qu'elle allait passer les remparts. Arthur fronça les sourcils en voyant un des gardes lui attraper brusquement le bras.

C'est quand il la tira vers lui approchant son visage et qu'il vit Guenièvre tenter de se dégager qu'Arthur réagit. Il sortit en courant de sa chambre ne prenant pas le temps de se couvrir. Il descendit l'escalier et loupa une marche. Il se rattrapa de justesse et reprit sa route. Il hurla aux gardes d'ouvrit la porte d'entrée et il descendit aussi tôt dans la cour. Il était évident des marches du château que les gardes harcelaient la pauvre servante. L'un d'eux vint tirer sur son jupon.

« Eh ! » Cria Arthur en descendant les marches quatre à quatre. Les trois interpelés se tournèrent brusquement vers le prince qui courait vers eux. Les deux gardes se mirent au garde-à-vous et Guenièvre remit prestement son jupon en place. Elle garda le visage caché, les épaules tendues.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » S'énerva Arthur de voir la jeune fille dans cet état.

« Un contrôle de routine, sire. » Dit le garde de gauche sortant une pierre de couleur verte.

« Vous voyez très bien qu'elle est verte. Vous n'avez pas à interpeler un citoyen de cette façon ! »

L'un des gardes rit dans sa barbe. « Ça vous fait rire ? » S'énerva Arthur.

« Ce n'est pas ça mais ça fait bien longtemps que votre père a donné l'autorisation d'interpeler n'importe quel citoyen qu'importe son statut et d'autant plus les simples serviteurs. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il tendit sa main vers la jeune fille.

« Guenièvre. » Cette dernière regarda la main surprise. « Je te raccompagne chez toi. »

Elle lui prit la main et s'avança timidement. Les deux gardes semblèrent tendus et lancèrent un regard rancunier au prince. « Allez à vos affaires maintenant. »

Les deux gardes s'éloignèrent pour continuer leur patrouille. Arthur attendit que leurs silhouettes disparaissent dans l'ombre avant de se tourner vers Guenièvre. Il lui attrapa le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. « Ça va ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ? »

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux lumineux. « Merci, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je suis désolée. »

« Tu n'as pas t'excuser, Guenièvre. » Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans la direction des gardes avant d'attraper la jeune fille par le coude. « Allons, je te ramène en sécurité. »

Ils marchèrent dans les rues silencieuses de la ville. « Ces pierres… » Commença Guenièvre. Arthur ralentit pour l'écouter, toute son attention tournée sur ses jolies petites lèvres. « Ça va finir en bain de sang. » Il eut un silence et Arthur regarda devant lui dans la nuit sombre, pensif.

« Vous regardez souvent au loin la nuit. Je vous ai vu. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. « Depuis le départ de Morgane, j'essaye de comprendre. » Alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la porte de la maison de Guenièvre, ils purent voire Elyan son frère travailler sur une épée seul dans l'atelier.

Guenièvre se tourna vers Arthur. Elle observa les trais soucieux sur son visage. Elle inspira un bon coup, hésitante. « Vous savez. Si j'avais de la magie comme Prince Merlin ou Dame Lucy et que je ne pouvais rien contre. Je ne pense pas que je mettrais le bracelet. »

Arthur scruta son regard et souffla : « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

« Je partirai. »

Si le froncement de sourcil d'Arthur pouvait être plus prononcé il le serait après cette réponse. Elle jeta un regard à son frère qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué leur présence. « Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. C'était très généreux de votre part. »

Les traits d'Arthur s'adoucirent. « Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de mal, Guenièvre. » Leur regard ne se lâchèrent plus et la jeune fille dans un souffle demanda : « Pourquoi ? »

Arthur vint lui caresser la joue et Guenièvre ferma les yeux. « Si je n'étais pas prince et toi roturière… »

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux doucement. « Vous êtes prince. Vous avez tous les droits. »

« Mon père a tous les droits. Et quand je vois ce qu'il peut faire…

\- Vous avez peur ?

\- Pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de mal. »

Guenièvre lui sourit tendrement. « Je vous fais confiance. Je vous attendrez. » Arthur lui sourit tendrement. « Guenièvre t'es là ?! »

Ils sursautèrent et la jeune fille s'excusa avant de rentrer chez elle.

Arthur la regarda saluer son frère et poser son chaperon sur la table avant de partir. Il rentra au château et ce coucha le cœur léger, le souvenir d'un tendre sourire dans ses rêves.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par George et son déjeuner exorbitant. « Sa Majesté le Roi m'a fait savoir qu'il souhaité vous voir au plus tôt ce matin pour un conseil de guerre. »

Arthur se redressant durement dans son lit plissa les yeux face à la lumière dans la pièce. « Un conseil de guerre ? Il n'en avait pas fait mention. »

« Les conseils de guerre ne sont-ils pas toujours organisés dans le feu de l'action ? »

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil au soleil dehors. « Bien, habilles-moi. Je mangerai rapidement, il est déjà tard et un conseil de guerre c'est long. »

Une fois prêt il descendit dans la salle du conseil pour rejoindre son père et ses conseillers.

« Ah te voilà enfin, il était temps ! » Arthur plissa le nez à la remarque mais ne dit rien. Son père était penché sur une carte, son oncle Agravaine à ses côtés.

« D'après nos espions, l'armée du Roi Odin est sur les terres de Deorham. Ils partent en direction de Dyrham. Le Roi Alined l'a laissé passer. »

« Enfoiré ! » Jura Uther entre ses dents.

« Quant à Cendred, il rassemble ses troupes à la frontière. »

Arthur vint à son tour se pencher sur la carte. « Nous ne pourrons pas faire front à la fois dans le Sud et dans l'Est, nous ne pourrons jamais couvrir autant d'espace, surtout avec la population qui a diminué ces dernières années, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup d'hommes pour combattre… Il nous faut demander de l'aide au Roi Rodor et au Roi Bayard. »

« Jamais ! Les merciens sont nos ennemis depuis toujours ! »

« Nous n'avons pas eu de conflit avec eux depuis longtemps, peut-être pouvez-vous reconsidérer la possibilité… » Proposa Chevalier Léon.

« J'ai entendu dire que Bayard était un homme d'honneur et de paix, je suis sûr qu'il ne serait pas contre un traité de paix entre nos royaumes. » Ajouta Agravaine.

« Faire appel à mes ennemis ! »

« Rodor a une fille. » Ajouta Agravaine.

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à son oncle. « C'est peut-être l'occasion de fiancer prince Arthur. Rodor est un nouveau roi un mariage avec un prince issu d'un longue lignée comme Arthur ne fera que renforcer son droit au trône de Nemeth. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu tard ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un mariage Arthur ! » Râla son père considérant la possibilité. « Nous sommes en guerre, il y a des choses plus importantes que ton petit cœur. »

Arthur rougit, s'agrippant à la table.

« Je ne la connais même pas.»

Son père se redressa d'un coup quittant la carte des yeux. « Tu me déçoit vraiment Arthur. Je pensais vraiment que tu étais assez mature pour ce qui t'attends mais je vois maintenant que tu n'as pas les épaules pour diriger ce royaume. Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas mon unique fils ? »

Les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillèrent.

« Le mariage d'un prince ne se fait pas par amour mais par obligation. Une fois ton héritier né, tu pourras coucher avec ta petite servante autant que tu voudras ! »

Il eut un silence. Uther sourit devant l'air abasourdi de son fils, avant de rire et de se tourner vers la carte tentant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Bien, on envoie une lettre à Rodor… et à Bayard puisque vous y tenez tant. »

Arthur n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation se contentant de donner l'impression d'être là. Il observait son père s'agiter autour de la table criant ses ordres. Son père ne le déshériterait pas, non ? Et Guenièvre ?

 _Je vous fais confiance. Je vous attendrez._

Soudain toutes les têtes sont tournées vers lui. « Arthur est-ce que tu écoutes ? » Demanda Agravaine.

« Euh, je suis désolé, la fatigue, dit-il en se pinçant le nez, vous disiez ? »

« Nous avons repéré un camp de druides et sorciers se former dans l'Est, une sorte de ville-campement. »

« Et ? » Demanda Arthur se demandant où il voulait en venir. Uther interrompit Agravaine.

« Tu vas faire ton boulot pour une fois. Enfants, femmes et vieillards. »

Le regard de son père se fit défiant. C'était un test.

Arthur hocha de la tête et reposa le regard sur la carte, fixant un peu perdu le point qui localisait campement.

Le soir même, il se rua dans son lit sans s'arrêter devant la fenêtre.

Trois jour plus tard le soleil se leva sur les pleines de Riverside.

Le campement du lac était un lieu de paix et de sérénité, le peuple de druides qui y résidaient était majoritairement constitué de familles à la recherche d'un havre de paix pour y élever les enfants. Le chef du campement n'était personne d'autre que Godric Gryffondor un magicien très puissant, un homme sage et fin stratège, il avait su s'imposer en tant que chef grâce à sa clairvoyance, son honnêteté, sa justesse et son éloquence. Il inspirait confiance sous sa crinière de cheveux mordorés, avec ses doux yeux verts plein de bienfaisance, et sa carrure solide.

La vie au campement suivait avant tout le principe de la liberté de la magie. Tout ce faisait avec la magie : l'agriculture, la chasse, la pêche, l'eau courante et chaude pour la douche et les bains, la communication et les divertissements, en soit l'assouvissement des besoins du village se limitait seulement à l'apprentissage de la magie aux enfants.

Bien entendu rien de cela ne serait possible sans certaines règles importantes à la survie de leur petite communauté. Les enfants ne comprenait pas toujours les première règles du campement que leur rappelaient sans cesse leur parents : Ne pas pratiquer la magie hors du campement et ne pas parler de la magie hors du campement, car les enfants étaient bien trop jeunes et innocents pour connaître les horreurs de la grande Purge.

Le campement était grand, il était très éloigné de tout village, ville ou château. Tous les jours de nouveaux arrivants s'ajoutaient à la communauté.

C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait sur le campement, le soleil chauffant déjà les peaux froides des petits êtres qui y vivaient.

Erwin, un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année, aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux noirs comme la nuit, sortit de la tente et attendit le bras toujours tenant le tissu de la porte. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, les joues rouges de bonheur et les yeux pétillants de trouver sa mère.

Cette dernière chantait tout en pendant les vêtements sur une corde à linge. Elle était belle sa mère, avec ses long cheveux blond et ses yeux bleu ciel pétillant. Toujours rayonnante de bonheur. Si vivante, si rose, si douce. Elle lui lança un sourire.

« Approches Erwin. Viens m'aider au lieu de me regarder comme un béat. »

Le garçon se leva d'un coup et attrapa un drap pour le lancer par-dessus la corde.

Sa mère se mit à fredonner leur chanson et Erwin se sentit paisible. Il la rejoignit au milieu de sa chanson, entamant la partie qu'il préférait sur la recherche du bonheur et de la liberté après la souffrance. Sa mère était belle quand elle chantait la liberté.

Il s'éloigna en fredonnant lui aussi pour accrocher des draps plus loin.

« BOUH ! »

Un garçon surgit de derrière les draps. Il était plus vieux que lui, quinze ans au moins. Il s'appelait Gendric et il avait d'horribles cheveux roux-carotte et le nez recouvert de taches.

« Tu chantes bien, ma belle ! » Dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Erwin se sentit rougir. Il allait se défendre quand il entendit soudain un hurlement venu de par de-là le campement dans la forêt.

« MAINTENANT ! »

Soudain des hommes en armure sortirent des arbustes et de derrière les arbres, ils dévalèrent la colline en hurlant pour atterrir dans le campement armés d'épées. Erwin effaré se tourna vers Gendric qui avait les yeux aussi larges que les siens. L'ainé attrapa Erwin par l'avant-bras brusquement ce qui fit sursauter le jeune garçon, puis tomber en arrière emportant dans sa chute Gendric et les draps de la corde à linge derrière eux qui vinrent les recouvrir. Erwin se débâtit comme il put contre le garçon qui venait de l'insulté et de le pousser mais celui-ci le maintenait fermement avec tout son poids.

« Ta gueule ! Calme-toi ! Il faut être discret ! On va… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ses yeux se firent plus larges son visage pâlit et un liquide rouge mouilla ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Il toussota du sang qui vint couler tout contre l'oreille du jeune Erwin.

« Ne … bouges… pas… Ils ne… te verront… » Il prit une inspiration difficile et saccadée avant d'arrêter de respirer.

Durant un moment Erwin ne put entendre que le son de sa respiration et soudain comme sortant de dessous un oreiller le bruit de la bataille faisant rage autour d'eux revint à ses oreilles.

« Gendric ? Gendric ? » Chuchota Erwin n'osant pas bouger. Soudain il sentit quelque chose de chaud et liquide imbiber ses vêtements. Paniquant il repoussa un peu l'autre garçon et remarqua qu'il y avait une blessure sur le ventre de Gendric, il le poussa sur le côté se sortant de dessous les draps par la même occasion.

Gendric était mort.

Il était mort.

Il lui parlait il y a un instant.

Il était mort maintenant.

Le cri d'une femme le sortit de sa contemplation du corps inerte de Gendric.

Erwin se mit sur ses pieds aussi tôt et partit en courant vers l'endroit où il avait vu sa mère pour la dernière fois. Il se faufila entre les draps et sa petite taille lui permit de passer inaperçu. Il arriva près de la première corde à linge et la contourna. Sa mère était là, inerte tenant encore dans ses mains le bout d'un drap.

« Maman ? » Pas de réponse.

« MAMAN ! » Il se jeta sur sa mère. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle avait la peau déjà un peu froide et une entrailles dans le ventre. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts, mais ils étaient ternes. Elle était toujours si douce remarqua-t-il en caressant son front et ses cheveux. Il lâchât un sanglot. Elle n'était plus aussi rose, vit-il en posant les yeux sur ses joues et ses lèvres pâles. Elle était morte. Il ne pouvait entendre que le son de sa respiration laborieuse et de ses pleures alors qu'il continuait de caresser les cheveux de sa mère.

Il eut le bruit de pas d'un homme en armure et soudain le cri de son père, Salazar, le sortit de sa torpeur.

« ERWIN ! »

Salazar n'était pas si robuste de Godric mais il était fin stratège et malicieux, il était son meilleur ami et son plus proche conseiller. Ses cheveux lisses et sombres volaient au vent alors qu'il courrait vers son fils.

Le garçon eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir un chevalier voler et se fracasser dans une tente. Son père accourra à ses côtés tenant dans ses bras son petit frère Oris du haut de ses quatre ans, les cheveux blonds comme sa mère, les yeux bleus effarés.

« Pa_pa ! » Appela Erwin d'une petite voix entrechoquée de hoquets. Son père lui attrapa la main et partit en courant tentant de s'enfuir dans la forêt avec eux

« Maman ! » Se retourna Erwin vers sa mère suppliant. Son père le tira encore plus fort à le faire tomber en avant et Erwin trébucha. Son père le prit par le bassin et le jeta au-dessus de son épaule.

« MAMAN ! »

Erwin put voir un chevalier réagir à son cri et venir en courant vers eux, l'épée brandie.

« Attention ! » Prévient Erwin. Son père n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que l'épée transperça son flan. Il tomba sur son ventre, évitant d'écraser Oris de tout son poids avec son coude.

Le chevalier brandit son épée retournée au-dessus d'eux près à frapper son père dans le dos.

Erwin faisant face au chevalier, réagit en levant les mains brusquement. L'homme s'envola, les yeux écarquillés, surpris de voir un enfant utiliser la magie. Erwin essoufflé, repoussa son père lentement sur le dos avec l'aide de son petit frère.

Du sang s'écoulé abondement de la blessure. « Tout va bien… Je vais me… Me relever… On y va … Il faut qu'on parte. »

Erwin aida son père du mieux qu'il put, se plaçant sous son bras pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer avec la main sur son épaule et ils partirent plus loin dans la forêt, le pas chancelant.

Il eût le bruit d'une flèche décrochée, un cri et Oris tomba à terre. Erwin qui lui tenait la main trébucha et se retourna vers son petit frère. Le bruit se répéta et leur père passa derrière eux le plus rapidement qu'il put se prenant la seconde flèche dans le torse. Il tomba à genoux et le temps que le chevalier recharge son arbalète, il se tourna épuisé vers ses enfants. Oris ne bougeait plus une flaque de sang se répandant sous lui. Erwin tenta de le réveiller mais rien ne fonctionna. Salazar attrapa Erwin par la main essayant de fuir avec son dernier fils vivant mais il trébucha tombant à terre une nouvelle fois. Son fils se releva tentant de retourner vers son petit frère.

Une autre flèche fut décrochée. Salazar entendit le corps de son enfant tomber à terre. Tout son autour de lui disparu. Et c'est dans une douleur lui broyant le ventre qu'il se releva pour regarder derrière lui. Il posa les yeux sur ses deux enfants sur l'herbe froide du petit matin. Inertes. Les yeux grands ouverts. Figés dans l'effroi.

Un bruit mécanique se fit entendre. Salazar posa les yeux sur le chevalier qui rechargé son arbalète, la langue légèrement mordue dans sa concentration.

Salazar leva la main. Un feu ardent dans la poitrine diffusant de la chaleur jusque dans ses oreilles.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! »

Une lumière verte sortie de ses mains frappant de plein fouet le chevalier. L'homme malgré son armure tomba inerte sur le sol.

C'est tremblant que Salazar tomba genou. Pleurant sa famille.

Le bruit du trot d'un cheval se fit entendre. Salazar leva une main tremblante, la paume dans la direction du cavalier.

Le regard brouillé il posa les yeux sur un cavalier blond enrobé d'une cape rouge monté sur un cheval blanc. Un prince. Arthur Pandragon. Le jeune homme regarda les enfants à terre avant de poser les yeux sur l'homme sanglotant.

« Mes fils… mes bébés… »

Une boule acide se forma dans la gorge du jeune prince. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la bride de son cheval.

« ACCIO SALAZAR ! » Cria la voix affolée de Godric derrière Arthur.

Le prince se retourna tant bien que mal sur son cheval pour observer l'homme sanglotant tracté par une force invisible. Une fois que Godric eut récupéré son ami, il alla chercher sous sa première chemise un collier. L'eut-il seulement frôlé que les deux hommes disparurent dans un « Pop » fracassant.

Plus aucune trace des deux hommes.

Arthur ne put que se retourner sur le campement où avait été décimée toute une population, les yeux humides.

Enfant, femmes et vieillards.

Son père serait fier.

 ** _A suivre…_**

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur :_

 _Je suis trop contente parce que j'ai reçu mes premières reviews sur cette fic ! Merci Angelyoru ! Tes reviews positives m'ont redonné de l'entrain et du coup j'ai fini le troisième chapitre ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, le premier chapitre est accès sur Merlin, le second sur Morgane et par logique ce chapitre travaille Arthur. Ici mon personnage d'Arthur n'a pas beaucoup de personnalité parce qu'il se sent un peu tiré dans tous les sens et perdu, il se prend des claques et commet des erreurs qui le poursuivront toute sa vie. Pour ceux qui l'auront remarqué, oui Godric et Salazar ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de J.K Rowling, je n'ai effectivement aucun droit sur eux, comme n'importe quel personnage issu du monde de Merlin par BBC._


	6. Partie 2 Chapitre 1 De sang de dragon

**Warning : Violence, non-con/viol/incest, Crossover avec Harry Potter**

 _Disclaimer : Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont Seigneur Johas Holdworth, Dame Kathereen Holdworth et leurs enfants Henry, Thomas, Malory, Lucy Holdworth. Ainsi que Erwin et Oris Serpentard, Gendric, Clamaens Oakenburgh l'Inébranlable etElidas Merdoc. Je vous prie de ne pas utiliser mes personnages dans vos fictions. Tous les autres personnages sont issus du monde de Merlin par BBC et du monde Harry Potter par J.K Rowling._

* * *

 ** _Précédemment dans Les enfants du Roi Fou partie 1 L'amour d'Uther :_**

Après la tentative d'enlèvement sur la personne du Prince Merlin, un bâtard du Roi Uther reconnu, et le meurtre de Dame Hunith il y a maintenant un peu moins de deux ans, Uther capture un dragon, exécute le sorcier qui avait enlevé les membres de sa famille et bannit la sorcellerie de son royaume.

Il force les sorciers et magiciens fidèles à la couronne à porter un bracelet anti-magie ainsi que son second fils Merlin et tue les autres. La Sorcière de la Cour, Nimueh tente de s'enfuir avec le jeune prince mais est faite prisonnière et exécutée pour trahison.

Il exécute quelques jours plus tard Tristan Du bois, fiancé de Nimueh mettant en péril l'alliance faite avec la famille Du Bois, famille de Ygraine la défunte Reine Mère, dont la sœur Morgause est mariée au Roi Lot de Essetir.

Un an plus tard après un long voyage en secret la Princesse Morgane, première enfant d'Uther, promise au Prince Thor revient au château brisant l'alliance de Camelot avec Cornwall.

Cette même année après un an sans son amante, Hunith, le désir d'Uther se déporte sur son jeune fils, Merlin qu'il viole dans sa chambre.

Morgane souffre de cauchemars terribles et du mal du pays, n'arrivant pas et ne voulant pas trouver sa place à Camelot elle exprime le désir de retourner dans les terres plus chaleureuses de Cornwall à son amie et servante Guenièvre.

Cette dernière vit une petite idylle amoureuse presque platonique avec le prince hérité Arthur.

Arthur croulant sous les responsabilités dues à son rang éprouve une certaine rancœur envers son frère qu'il trouve plus chanceux que lui parce qu'aimé de leur père.

Persuadée que Morgane est une sorcière, Morgause entre en contact avec la princesse par le biais d'un miroir pour la rallier à sa cause.

A la mort du Roi Lot, son fils, le Roi Cendred s'allie au Roi Odin de Cornwall. Uther déclare la guerre aux deux royaumes.

A l'anniversaire de Morgane, Morgause accompagnée de son plus jeune fils Mordred vient sauver la princesse des griffes d'Uther et la fiance de nouveau à Thor.

Quelques mois après la trahison de Morgane, Uther trouve une pierre qui lui permettra de repérer les sorciers cachés parmi les citoyens de Camelot et de les exécuter selon la loi, en commençant par Lucy Holdworth, plus jeune fille de la riche famille Holdworth. Merlin pense avoir convaincu son père de faire prisonnier les quatre membres de la famille présents au château en attendant leur jugement, mais le Roi Uther change d'avis à la dernière minute.

Pour faire face à l'alliance du royaume de Cornwall et d'Essetir, Agravaine Du Bois, conseiller du roi Uther et frère de la Reine Morgause et de la Reine Ygraine, propose à Uther de se rallier au Roi Bayard, ennemi de longue date de Camelot et le Roi Rodor, roi illégitime de Nemeth en fiançant Arthur à la fille de ce dernier.

Mais Agravaine n'est pas si fidèle à Cemelot que le pense les Pendragon et travail en parallèle avec la Reine Morgause en tant que son espion infiltré dans la cour camelotienne.

Durant le même conseil, Uther ordonne à Arthur d'attaquer tous un camp de réfugiés magiques tenu par un grand magicien Godric Gryffondor dans la forêt, tuant enfants, femmes et vieillards.

* * *

 **Partie 2**

 **Secrets de famille**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **De sang de dragon**

Merlin était assis sur son lit incapable de bouger. Une terreur froide lui dévorer les entrailles. William au pied du lit tentait tout comme lui d'ignorer la terrible fenêtre. Dans la cour, sur les forteresses se dressaient des piquets macabres sur lesquelles trônaient les têtes des derniers exécutés. Parmi la dizaine de têtes froides, les visages de quatre membres de la famille Holdworth regardaient l'horizon à l'infini. Ils resteraient là jusqu'à ce que les corbeaux et les vers aient fini de les dévorer.

William aida son maître à se coucher dans un silence lourd et Merlin laissa quelques larmes tomber au souvenir de la main de Lucy qui lui avait attrapé le poignet tendrement et au sourire de Malory alors qu'ils dansaient. Il s'allongea et William remonta la couette jusqu'à son cou avant de tendrement déposer un baisé sur son front. Dans l'intimité de sa chambre Merlin retrouvait non pas son servant mais son ami et dans ces temps obscures, il avait plus que besoin d'un ami. Il ferma les paupières.

Dans la nuit sombre une voix vint déranger son sommeil.

 _Merlin_

Le garçon tourna la tête du côté droit. Les cheveux plaqués sur son front par la sueur. Le torse à découvert, une jambe par-dessus le drap, une autre cachée en dessous.

 _Merlin_

Il se tourna de l'autre côté, la bouche entrouverte.

Un grondement qui partait du sol vint faire trembler son lit « Merlin… »

Le jeune prince ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond, essoufflé. Il passa une main sur son front, fermant les yeux lentement. Il lâcha une inspiration tremblante.

 _Merlin_

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et se releva d'un coup. Il ne rêvait pas. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Il observa sa chambre dans la pénombre. Est-ce que quelqu'un était dans sa chambre ? Il balança ses jambes nues hors du lit, clignant des yeux, cherchant à voir dans le noir. Peut-être était-ce une silhouette sur le fauteuil. Il secoua la tête. Non, son père avait déposé sa robe sur le siège la veille et ne l'avait jamais récupérée.

 _Merlin_

Il posa ses petits pieds sur le sol tiède du château. Ça venait du sol. En bas. Pas le moins gênait pas la fraicheur du sol sur son corps brulant il quitta la pièce à demi-nu. Il n'y avait plus de garde sur la pas de sa porte. Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois que son père les avait retirés, estimant que Merlin avait été assez sage. C'était un peu vrai. Le jeune prince avait décidé d'être plus facile avec son père pour qu'il soit plus simple avec lui. Il en avait marre de toujours se battre, crier. Il laissé le roi faire ce qu'il voulait et en retour, il laisser son fils faire ce qu'il voulait. Ça ne changer pas le fait qu'il prenait un risque à sortir comme ça dans la nuit. Mais la voix continuait de l'appeler.

 _Merlin_

Il se colla contre le mur en voyant une lumière approcher au coin du couloir. Un garde avec une torche passa sans jeter de coups d'œil dans sa direction. Une fois le garde éloigné, le jeune garçon se dirigea vers l'escalier. Qu'il descendit quatre à quatre. Son cœur tapé dans sa poitrine résonnant jusque dans sa tête. En passant la dernière marche de l'escalier, il entraperçu l'arche qui menait à l'entrée du château. Evidemment, il y aurait des gardes. Mais l'idée de tenter tout de même de fuir s'immisça dans son esprit. La porte serait forcément fermée. Mais si jamais elle était ouverte pour quelque raison, il pourrait filer comme le vent à travers les gardes et partir dans la forêt. Il serait libre.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Prince ? » Le garçon lança un regard effrayé au chevalier Léon qui le surplombait de sa hauteur.

« Je…je… » Commença le garçon tremblant, les yeux humides.

« Que faites-vous hors de vos quartiers à cette heure ? »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre Merlin referma la bouche. Et si jamais son père remettait des gardes devant sa porte. Les larmes perlèrent. « Je suis désolé… Je… »

Léon fronça les sourcils devant le désarroi du jeune prince. Il lui serra l'épaule d'un geste rassurant. Remarquant son front en sueur, le chevalier lui prit sa température. « Vous avez de la fièvre. » Remarqua-t-il. Il observa plus amplement le jeune prince qui semblait perdu.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous dehors ? » Un nouveau frisson traversa le corps de l'adolescent. Merlin fronça les sourcils en regardant ses pieds nus. « Il y avait cette voix… »

Le chevalier n'en demanda pas plus. La fièvre plus les voix. Son prince était très malade. Il l'attrapa par-dessous les aisselles et par-dessous les cuisses pour le porter. Merlin s'accrocha t'en bien que mal à son cou.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Demanda le garçon d'une petite voix.

« Aux quartiers de Gaius. »

Le chevalier monta les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre du médecin de la cour et sans toquer il entra dans la pièce. Le vieillard dormait à point fermé. Léon posa son prince sur la table. Assis en hauteur Merlin observa Léon tenter de réveiller Gaius. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur William encore endormi.

« Merlin ? » Léon ne corrigea pas le servant.

« C'est rien William, juste un peu de fièvre… » Annonça le prince tentant d'être nonchalant. William descendit les quelques marches qui menait à la chambre pour rejoindre son maître près de la table. Il posa de lui-même une main sur le front du garçon avant de siffler face à la chaleur qui s'en dégagé. Léon avait réussi à réveiller le vieux médecin et l'aida à se lever. Gaius, fatigué, vint poser une main sur le front du garçon. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Oui c'est effectivement dangereux, mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait appeler plutôt que de déplacer le prince ? »

« Il rodait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une voix. »

« D'une voie pour où ? »

« Non une voix, la voix de quelqu'un… »

Gaius fronça d'autant plus les sourcils. « C'est surement un effet de la fièvre. Je vais m'en occuper. »

Il alla chercher quelque fiole. « Je n'ai pas tellement l'impression d'être malade. Ce n'est pas une hallucination. »

William posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Même si ce n'était pas le cas, vous avez de la fièvre, il faut la soigner. » Merlin hocha de la tête et obéit silencieusement à Gaius qui lui remit plusieurs remèdes. Le vieil homme se permit de lui remettre de la crème pour son bras. Une fois ceci fait. Le médecin demanda à Léon de remettre le prince dans sa chambre et à William de l'installer bien au chaud.

Alors que William plaçait la couverture sur les épaules de son maitre et qu'il s'apprêtait à dire bonne nuit, Merlin lui attrapa le bras.

« Dis, pourquoi tu ne resterai pas là… » William s'assit sur le lit auprès de son ami, il retira une mèche collait sur le front du garçon.

« T-tu pourrais dormir dans l'antichambre… Si jamais j'ai besoin de ton aide, je pourrais t'appeler… »

« Vous, vous devez vous sentir vraiment mal pour me demander ça… » Remarqua tendrement William.

« J'entends des voix qui ne sont pas là… » Répondit Merlin inquiet.

« Je vais m'installer dans l'antichambre, je reste avec vous. » William attendit que Merlin s'endormi avant de partir dans la pièce d'à-côté pour s'installer pour la nuit. Il n'utilisait presque jamais l'antichambre, juste dans ces cas là où Merlin était terriblement malade. La pièce était totalement vide, excepté un lit d'une personne et une armoire sans porte.

Il secoua un peu les draps pour faire partir la poussière avant de se faufiler dans le lit. Il s'endormit aussitôt, épuisé.

La porte de la chambre princière craqua en s'ouvrant. Uther Pandragon entra discrètement dans la pièce vêtu seulement de sa chemise de nuit. Il s'approcha du lit. Son fils était sur le ventre, les bras sous l'oreiller, une épaule dénudée, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, les lèvres entre ouvertes.

Il était magnifique sous le clair de lune. Sa peau blanche comme la neige et douce comme une pêche offerte à lui comme un présent. Uther posa une main sur son épaule nue. Caressant la peau doucement, il descendit jusqu'au bassin faisant glisser la couverture du corps endormi. Il s'installa sur le lit, embrassant le cou tendre sous ses lèvres. Le garçon ne fit aucun mouvement.

Le roi releva la robe de son fils passant une main entre ses cuisses. Le garçon lâcha un faible gémissement dans son sommeil.

Quand il estima qu'il était près, il leva sa propre robe et attrapant les hanches du garçon entama un mouvement de bassin lent. La petite main de Merlin s'agrippa à l'oreiller. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Uther se laissa partir entrainé par son plaisir.

Merlin sentit une sensation l'électrifier, il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et lâchant une exclamation. Il tenta de repousser son père balançant son bras en arrière. Uther frappa son poignet pour l'envoyer baladé et lui bloqua la bouche, le cambrant alors qu'il le pilonnait.

A quelques mètres de là, derrière la porte entrouverte de l'antichambre, William était accroupit sur le sol, une main à la bouche, les yeux humides. Il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux les fesses royales qui se balançaient sur le lit de Merlin.

Il resta caché jusqu'à ce que le roi eu fini. Ce dernier embrassa plusieurs fois son fils avant de le réinstaller confortablement dans son lit. Merlin pleurait. Surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. C'était comme la première fois. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait et il avait totalement perdu control de son propre corps.

Uther lui caressa doucement les cheveux et Merlin referma les yeux dans un soupire exténué. Son père se leva et quitta la pièce refermant la porte derrière lui.

William trébucha hors de l'antichambre. Il courut jusqu'à son maitre.

« Merlin ? » Il posa une main sur sa joue.

« Non… Pas encore… » Demanda le garçon en se détournant du toucher.

William jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, effrayé. Il monta sur le lit et s'assit contre le pied du lit le regard rivé sur son maitre tremblotant. C'était donc ça ce que cachait Merlin. C'était ça qui le rendait intenable, nerveux et silencieux au bord de la crise de nerf ? Uther le violait. William ferma les yeux. Il caressa doucement du pouce le petit pied du prince à travers la couverture. Il ne dormirait pas ce soir, pas après avoir assisté à ça. Il veillerait sur son maitre. Personne ne s'approchera de ce lit.

Le lendemain matin Merlin se réveilla en sentant un poids sur ses jambes. Il se redressa dans son lit s'adossant à la tête de lit. William qui somnolait se redressa d'un coup retirant son poids de la jambe du prince. Les deux garçons s'observèrent longtemps sans rien dire.

Que faisait William au pied de son lit ? N'était-il pas sensé dormir dans l'antichambre ? Il bougea et sentit une gêne à son postérieur. Son père était venu, remarqua-t-il. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. William avait été dans la pièce d'à côté.

Merlin se mit soudain à pleurer. William se mit à quatre pattes pour le rejoindre et le serrer dans ses bras.

« Non, ne me touches pas. » William s'arrêta et se rassit entre les jambes de Merlin.

« Merlin… Je suis désolé…

C'est pas de ta faute, William, c'est Uther.

Mais je n'ai rien vu…

Personne ne voit rien.

Je suis avec toi toute la journée. »

Merlin posa le regard sur les rideaux qui cachait le soleil du petit matin.

« Il vient la nuit ou le soir… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

William fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis quand ? »

Son ami ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

« Depuis l'automne dernier, quand Morgane est revenu de Cornwall… » Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Merlin leva un regard déboussolé. « Il a fait la même chose à ma mère, William. Elle a connu ça jusqu'à sa mort… »

William secoua la tête.

« Non, Merlin. Elle a connu l'amour avant de mourir. »

Devant le regard perdu de son maitre, il continua « Je me souviens très bien du jour de sa mort… »

Merlin sentit d'autres larmes remonter à la surface. Il tapota à côté de lui et William obéit en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Merlin posa sa tête sur son épaule et William vint poser doucement un bras sur son épaule.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

J'avais pris un coup sur la tête. Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu remuer ces souvenirs après…

On était dans votre chambre à vous préparer pour aller au lit quand Dame Hunith est entré dans la pièce accompagné d'un homme. C'est lui qui avait organisé votre fuite. Dame Hunith m'avait demandé de ne rien dire à personne, de lui faire confiance. Vous n'aviez pas l'air de comprendre mais Dame Hunith était très proche des cet homme, ils avaient cette façon de se frôler que seul des intimes ont… »

Merlin posa une main sur le torse de son ami et se mit à jouer avec le foulard que portait William. Ce dernier rougit face à la proximité.

« J-je suis resté en arrière. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'était passé par la suite mais quand les chevaliers vous ont ramené à moi. Vous étiez seul. Dame Hunith était partie, l'homme, le sorcier, était prisonnier ainsi qu'un dragon. »

« Si seulement il n'avait pas été exécuté, peut-être que cet homme m'aurait-il aidé à m'enfuir de nouveau… » Pensa Merlin à voix haute.

Il eut un silence.

« Ils n'ont pas tous deux été exécutés… »

Merlin arrêta de jouer avec le foulard et leva un regard vers son servant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? »

« Le dragon n'a pas été exécuté. Il est surement encore quelque part dans le château. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils. « Un dragon… »

William lui caressa doucement les cheveux. « Merlin, écoutes. »

Le regard s'adoucit en entendant la familiarité de son ami. « Je ferai tout pour te sortir de là. Laisses-moi t'aider. Je te promets que tu ne passeras pas un second automne entre les mains de _ce fou_. »

Merlin se redressa et posa un doux baiser sur la joue de William. « Merci, mon ami. »

William sentit une chaleur embrasser sa poitrine. Oui, Merlin était son ami. Son meilleur ami. Il le sortirait de là, coute que coute.

Dans la matinée alors que Merlin suivait ses cours d'histoire, William descendit voir Gaius.

« Dites ? Est-ce que vous auriez des livres sur les dragons ? Merlin s'est découvert une étrange fascination pour ces créatures et aurez voulu en lire plus sur le sujet. »

Gaius lui lança un regard « Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose » avant de lui faire signe de regarder sur l'étager. « J'ai plein d'écrits sur différentes sortes de créatures, regardes donc toi-même. »

Son pupille hocha de la tête avant de marcher jusqu'à l'étagère en question.

Il attrapa quelques livres : un sur le sujet, et deux qui comportaient un chapitre dessus. Après avoir mangé avec Gaius, il remonta pour servir le repas du prince à la fin de son cours. Les livres sous son bras, le repas du prince dans l'autre, William ouvrit. Merlin était assis à son bureau. William posa l'assiette puis la pile de livre.

« Voilà tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le sujet. »

« Merci William… »

Il mangea alors que William rangeait son linge dans l'armoire et quand il eut finit, il repoussa son assiette pour ouvrir le premier livre.

« _'Monstres de légende'_ ? » Lit Merlin sur la couverture un peu sceptique.

« Chapitre 12, j'ai fait une encoche… »

Merlin tourna les pages et déplia l'encoche avec douceur. Les livres avaient étaient sa plus grande compagnie après William ces dernières années. Il en prenait toujours soin.

 _« Les Dragons._

 _Le dragon est un animal composite : il a la tête d'un chameau, les oreilles d'un bœuf, les yeux d'un démon, le cou d'un reptile et ses cornes sont pareilles aux bois du cerf. Ses pattes sont celles du tigre tandis que ses griffes ressemblent à celles de l'aigle._ »

Merlin posa les yeux sur le dessin qui accompagné le texte. Un dessin fait à la plume représentant un dragon au visage poilu, long comme un serpent et muni de quatre pattes.

William vint se pencher par-dessus son épaule, quelques chemises du prince à la main.

« Je croyais que ça avait des ailes ? »

« Peu importe… Je suis enfermé dans cette pièce et si on ne veut pas éveiller les soupçons d'Uther je dois trouver un moyen de contacter ce dragon. Je ne peux pas atteindre ma magie mais… Une potion ou un objet magique, je ne sais pas… Peu m'importe à quoi il ressemble si il peut m'emmener loin. »

 _Autres caractéristiques particulières, bien que le plus souvent dépourvu d'ailes, il est néanmoins capable de voler (une capacité qui lui vient du renflement qu'il porte sur le crâne) et puis, peut-être le plus important : non seulement il est doté d'une grande intelligence mais il est également capable de changer de formes, ce qui lui permet d'adopter de multiples déguisements y compris l'aspect d'un homme. Son corps est recouvert de 117 écailles pareilles à celle de la carpe. 81 de ces écailles sont pleine d'essence bénéfique tandis que les 36 autres sont maléfiques ainsi s'il tend généralement à la bienveillance, sa nature profonde lui permet certains actes malicieux ou dévastateurs. Sa puissance, il la doit à une grosse perle lumineuse qu'il porte dissimulée sur le cou par des replis de peaux ou d'écailles._

Merlin fronça les sourcils, se déguiser en homme ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. Il passa plusieurs lignes à la recherche d'une incantation ou autre. Il referma le bouquin un peu frustré.

« J'ai l'impression de lire une fable, pas un document sérieux… Essayons celui-là. »

Il passa à un autre livre.

« ' _Creatures mythiques'_ … hum… Dragons… »

 _Les Dragons sont des créatures si anciennes qu'il nous est impossible de connaitre la date du début de leur existance, nous pouvons seulement notifier qu'ils étaient sur terre bien avant l'homme. Vivants sans se préoccuper des autres créatures sur terre, ils s'intéressèrent aux hommes quand ceux-ci commencèrent à s'intéresser au savoir, à la science et à la philosophie. Quand ils commencèrent à montrer des signes d'intelligence. Les Dragons entrèrent en contact avec les hommes. L'homme montrant un très fort potentiel de raisonnement, les Dragons souhaitaient partager leurs connaissances avec les humains. Jusque-là les humains c'étaient toujours méfié de ces créatures, sens suivit des guerres dû à une incompréhension des deux parties sur le sens de la vie et leur relation avec le vivant et la propriété._

 _Humains et Dragons firent un pacte. "Unissons-nous et partageons nos connaissances, en échange nous ne demandons rien (les Dragons n'avaient pas le sens du donner / recevoir, le simple fait de donner était déjà pour eux un beau cadeau qui ne s'achetait pas). Nous vous offrons la capacité de maîtriser les flux de l'énergie et développer vos connaissances et en échange nous vivrons ensemble dans un monde juste et droit. Nous serons vos professeurs de la vie et vous, vous serez nos alliés dans la quête du savoir"._

 _Naquit ainsi l'alliance des hommes et des Dragons. Chacun vivant en compagnie de l'autre dans un monde de partage et de justice._

 _Les hommes se découvrirent des capacités qui jusque alors leurs semblaient impossible. De là naquis ce que nous appelons la magie._

 _Chacune des deux races vivaient jusqu'alors en harmonie. L'entraide était la clé de la réussite._

 _Malheureusement, les Dragons n'avaient pas envisagé que malgré le fort potentiel des humains, ces derniers possédaient aussi une tendance à la cupidité et à l'avidité de pouvoir menant bien souvent à paranoïa. La peur du danger que représenter les Dragons grâce à leur magie puissante les amena prendre la décision de mettre fin à l'alliance, jugeant les Dragons trop dangereux._

 _Pour éviter le conflit, les Dragons décidèrent de se retirer. Les humains perdirent beaucoup dans ce choix déraisonné : car ils perdirent en sagesse et gagnèrent en cupidité._

 _Sans suivie une propagande à l'encontre des dragons devenus pour la société des créatures malfaisantes. Plus tard tout lien avec cette époque s'effaça des esprits et la peur des dragons devenus des mythes se reporta sur les magiciens et sorciers, seuls réceptacles vivants du savoir des Dragons._

 _Rien ne dit que les dragons aient disparus des terres humaines, mais ils se cachent, peut-être reviendront-ils quand l'humain sera plus méritant de leur savoir._

« C'est sympas… » Remarqua William.

Merlin caressa la page doucement. Il ne s'était jamais poser de question sur la naissance de la magie. Est-ce que ce serait possible ?

 _Humains et Dragons firent un pacte._

« Tu crois que cet homme qui a voulu sauver ma mère… Tu crois qu'il avait fait une sorte de pacte avec le dragon ? Est-ce qu'il serait un de ces hommes qui détenaient le savoir des dragons ? »

William haussa les épaules alors qu'il replongeait la tête dans l'armoire.

« Entre ce texte et celui d'avant, on a l'impression qu'ils ne parlent pas de la même créature…

Oui et encore une fois aucune incantation. »

William lança un regard à son maitre qui passait une main dans ses cheveux regardant le livre l'air un peu perdu.

Il attrapa le dernier livre.

« ' _Les seigneurs du ciel'…_ » Chuchota Merlin en caressant la couverture.

William vogua à ses affaires tout le reste de la journée, laissant Merlin à sa lecture. Il entendit, en fin d'après-midi, les bruits de couloirs qui disaient que le Roi s'était absenté du château pour rencontrer la délégation du Roi Rodor à la frontière avec Nemeth. Il sera absent pour un moi. Terriblement heureux de savoir son maitre loin du Roi pour plusieurs semaines, il courut jusqu'à la chambre princière. Il retrouva Merlin sur son lit, le livre toujours entre ses mains.

« Le Roi s'est absenté pour rejoindre la frontière de Nemeth. »

Merlin regarda William à la nouvelle les yeux brillants. Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire.

Merlin posa la livre sur sa table de chevet. « Aucune incantation. Mais ce livre et très intéressant. Et je crois que je sais ce qu'était l'homme qui était venu nous sauver. C'était un seigneur de dragon… »

William s'approcha pour venir s'assoir sur le lit.

« Il ne semble pas avoir d'incantation ou quoi que ce soit mais… Tu te souviens de ces voix que j'ai entendues la nuit dernière ? »

William hocha de la tête.

« Alors voilà, ce que je pense… Si les dragons possèdent le savoir de la magie, ils peuvent surement en faire… Donc peut-être que cette voix qui me parle, peut-être que c'est le dragon qui me contacte avec sa magie. »

William fronça les sourcils de concentration.

« C'est possible… Pourquoi chercherait-il à vous contacter ? »

Merlin haussa les épaules jetant un regard au livre. « Peut-être parce que je suis un magicien… Je ne sais pas… Ou parce que je suis le fils de ma mère et qu'il tient toujours à me sortir de là ? Dans tous les cas, il faut que je lui parle… Restes cette nuit dans l'antichambre. Quand il me contactera nous partirons tous les deux à la recherche de son cachot, sa voix me guidera. »

William acquiesça.

Dans la nuit William allongé sur son lit dans l'antichambre ne pouvait pas dormir. Les images de la terrible nuit durant laquelle il avait découvert le secret du Roi l'assaillait. La chaleur douce des nuits printanières ne l'aidait pas. A deux doigts de retirer sa chemise et de se mettre nu, il entendit un gémissement dans la pièce d'à-côté. Il se leva d'un coup et passant la porte qui le séparait de son maitre, il put voir Merlin redressé dans son lit, en sueur les yeux grands.

« J'entends sa voix… Dit le garçon. Elle vient d'en bas. »

« Allons-y » Annonça William en apportant ses chaussons à son jeune maitre. Il l'incita à enfiler un gilet aussi le voyant tremblait ayant peur qu'il ait encore de la fièvre.

 _Merlin_

Ils longèrent le couloir évident les gardes et descendirent les escaliers. Ne se laissant pas distraire par la porte d'entrée comme la première fois. Merlin attrapa le bras de William pour l'emmener vers un autre escalier qui menait au sous-sol du château. William attrapa une torche en passant une grille et ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité. Plus ils descendaient profond, plus le décor se transformaient. Le château devenait cave.

 _Merlin_

Ils arrivèrent sur une plateforme dans une cave souterraine infinie et devant eux sur un rocher décroché de la plateforme où ils étaient se dressait un immense dragon aux écailles brunes. Par instinct Merlin se mit devant William comme pour le protéger oubliant un instant le bracelet.

Les deux garçons et le dragon restèrent un moment muet à s'observer. Il sembla à Merlin que le dragon regardait de bas en haut ses vêtements et si cela avait été possible, Merlin eut l'impression qu'il fronçait les sourcils. William posa une main sur la fragile épaule de son prince.

Le dragon ouvrit la bouche montrant ses crocs pour parler.

« Comme tu es petit pour un aussi grand destin. » Remarqua-t-il. Merlin secoua son épaule pour que William le lâche et avança vers la créature.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Quel destin ? »

« Ton don, Merlin, t'as été donné pour une raison. »

« Une raison ? »

« Oui. Arthur est le Roi Présent et Avenir qui va unifier la terre d'Albion. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, frustré d'entendre parler de son fabuleux frère alors qu'il était venu ici pour avoir des réponses sur lui et sa mère.

« Mais il est confronté à de nombreuses menaces d'amis et d'ennemis. »

« Il est prince c'est le risque du métier. » Répondit amèrement Merlin.

Le dragon sembla réfléchir un instant en observant la robe soyeuse qui recouvrait le garçon.

« Tu es prince toi aussi… »

Merlin hocha de la tête lentement. « Je suis le deuxième fils du Roi Pendragon. Et je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de mon frère. »

Le dragon rit dans sa barbe comme-ci il avait entendu la plus grosse bêtise de l'année.

« Tu ne peux pas être le fils d'Uther ! Tu es un seigneur de dragon c'est pour ça que j'ai pu t'appeler. Ce bracelet que tu portes au poignet bloque tes pouvoirs de magicien mais être un seigneur de dragon c'est dans le sang, Merlin. Personne ne pourra t'en priver. »

Merlin sentit ses jambes trembler.

« Uther n'est pas mon père ? » Dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Ton père est Balinor Sylvestris, Seigneur de dragon de Castel-de-Shimmerhost, il était le bras droit du Grand Maître Clamaens Oakenburgh l'Inébranlable. Il était mon frère et mon dragonier. »

Merlin tomba sur ses genoux. William s'approcha et posa la torche presqu'éteinte pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Je ne comprends pas… » Dit la voix nouée du garçon. Il releva ses yeux bleus brillant de larmes vers le dragon.

Ce dernier ressentant la détresse du garçon avança sa tête pour venir frôler de son souffle chaud le visage froid du jeune prince.

« Quand ma mère est morte… Vous étiez là ? »

« Oui c'était le jour de ma capture. Balinor vivait à Camelot avant la Purge, il était l'ambassadeur de Castel-de-Shimmerhost. Lui et Hunith formait un merveilleux couple. Il avait le regard qui pétillait en sa présence.

Sans jamais rendre leur relation publique car ta mère était la servante de la Reine et Balinor un seigneur, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment caché. Quand la Reine est morte à la naissance d'Arthur, tout est parti en vrille. Hunith est devenu nourrice du jeune prince qui réclamait beaucoup d'attention.

Elle est venue un soir tout émue disant à Balinor qu'Uther lui faisait des avances déplacées. Balinor rageur entra brusquement dans la salle du trône pour une entrevue avec le roi. Il menaça Uther de laisser Hunith tranquille. Uther se plaignit par la suite au près du Maître Oakenburgh qui rappela son ambassadeur pour faute grave. N'ayant aucun autre choix que d'obéir à son souverain, nous sommes rentrés à Castle. L'inébranlable comme son nom le désigne teint tête à Balinor et lui retira ses fonctions et l'ordonna de rester à Castle. Balinor envoya une lettre à Hunith pour la prévenir qui lui revint n'ayant pas trouvé la destinataire une semaine plus tard.

Il a essayé de s'enfuir de Castle à plusieurs reprises lui valant d'être enfermé de nombreuses fois pour des séjours en cellule de plus en plus longs. Perdant la force et le courage d'aller à l'encontre des ordres, il garda ses distances avec Camelot pendant près de dix ans. Un jour il reçut une lettre de ta mère. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pourquoi elle avait été si silencieuse toute ces années mais Balinor apprit qu'il avait un fils et que Hunith et son enfant étaient captifs du Roi Pendragon. Pris d'une grande colère Balinor fuit Castle sur mon dos un soir de pénombre pour Camelot. En arrivant à Camelot, Balinor retrouvât Hunith au passage d'un souterrain, ils se s'enlacèrent longtemps avant d'aller te chercher dans le château. Quand ils revinrent l'alarme avait été sonnée. Des chevaliers nous ont attaqués et ta mère a pris un coup fatal sur la tête en tombant de mon dos. Balinor tenta de la réanimé et se fit arrêté ne voulant pas se séparer de son corps. Le nouvel ambassadeur de Castle, Elidas Merdoc, m'a ordonné de ne plus bouger. Tu dois savoir Merlin qu'un dragon ne peut qu'obéir à un ordre donnait par un Seigneur de Dragon. Ne pouvant plus me défendre, Uther m'a fait prisonnier et a exécuteéton père le lendemain. Quelques mois plus tard il s'en prit à Elidas Merdoc brisant définitivement l'alliance entre Castle et Camelot. »

Merlin secouait la tête effaré.

« Je suis désolé… » Dit la voix sombre du dragon.

« Vous mentez ! » Cria le garçon enserrant les bras autour de son ventre. « Vous mentez… »

Il se mit à pleurer, le corps tremblant. William tenta de l'enlacer mais Merlin le repoussa. Le prince posa un regard perdu au dragon.

« Mon père… Uther… Il sait ? »

« Non, mon enfant. Uther a toujours cru que tu étais son fils. »

« Il pense que je suis son fils et il l'a tout de même fait, je … »

Sa tête se mit à tourner, il posa une main sur son front. Le dragon vint toucher doucement les cheveux du garçon avec son museau. « Merlin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Le prince secoua la tête de nouveau et tout vacilla autour de lui.

« Il m'a tout prit… Il m'a tout prit… »

Une sensation de chaleur s'installa dans son ventre et Merlin ouvrit les yeux surpris par la présence chaude. La chaleur vint s'installer dans sa poitrine comme pour réchauffer son cœur.

« Ne pleure pas petit magicien… »

Merlin retira ses mains de son ventre et les posa sur le museau du dragon. La créature l'aida à se relever. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai plus de famille… »

Le dragon lâcha un souffle chaud qui vint soulever les cheveux de Merlin.

« J'étais le frère dragon de Balinor, tu es son fils. Je suis ta famille. »

Il eut un silence et Merlin caressa du pouce le museau de la créature.

« Fais-moi sortir d'ici. »

Le dragon sentant la détresse ne répondit pas tout de suite, inquiet.

« Je me fiche pas mal de la destinée d'Arthur et de ce que je peux bien avoir à faire là-dedans. Je ne peux pas rester ici, Uther… Il me fait du mal. »

Un autre souffle chaud s'échappa du dragon.

« Le bracelet ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il m'affaiblit… Et Uther en profite. »

Le dragon sembla froncer ses sourcils inexistants.

« Profiter comment ? »

« Il le viole. » Annonça la voix fracassante de William.

Il eut silence pendant lequel Merlin lança un regard noir à son serviteur.

La chaleur dans sa poitrine disparut d'un coup.

« COMMENT ?!» Rugit le dragon. « DE QUEL DROIT ?! » Il cracha des flammes dans tous les sens laissant des traces noires sur les parois de la caverne. William sursauta et se rapprocha de la sortie.

« Il a séquestré ma mère et… et il en fait de même avec m-moi ! » Cria Merlin les larmes revenant.

« Mon petit… » Commença le dragon calmé par le cri de détresse du garçon. Il approcha de nouveau sa tête du jeune prince. « Une fois ces chaines brisées, je t'emmènerais loin d'ici. Chez nous. »

Merlin hésita un moment et posa une main sur le museau du dragon entre les deux narines.

« Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom » Dit-il tristement.

« Kilgharrah… »

« Comment allons-nous te libérer ? »

« Je suppose que le forgeron a des outils pour briser la chaine dans son atelier. » Proposa William. Merlin se tourna vers son serviteur.

« Tu es bon ami avec Guenièvre la fille du forgeron ? Tu crois que tu pourrais trouver un moyen de te procurer ces outils. »

William lança un regard au dragon. Cette bête majestueuse et destructrice. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur son jeune prince en sueur, les yeux rouges.

« Je suppose que je peux faire quelque chose pour ça. » Dit-il avec un fin sourire à son maitre.

Merlin lui lança un regard plein d'amitié avant de se tourner vers Kilgharrah.

« Retournes donc te coucher on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi. Je dois encore parler à Kilgharrah. »

William se sentit comme mit à l'écart soudainement. « Je ne me sens pas fatigué, si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai rester avec vous. »

 _Veiller sur vous._

Merlin lui lança un nouveau sourire très tendre. « Te ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, Will. »

Merlin s'installa en tailleur face au dragon sous son souffle chaud et William le rejoint.

« J'ai tant de chose à te demander, Kilgharrah… » Remarqua Merlin les yeux grands.

Le dragon posa sa tête sur le parterre devant Merlin, les griffes agrippées à son rocher.

« Qu'elle est cette destinée ? »

« Il est dit que Arthur sera le Roi Présent et Avenir et qu'il unira les terres d'Albion sous une même bannière et libérera la magie.

Il fera tout ça ?

Il ne le fera pas seul… Il ne pourra rien faire si tu n'es pas à ses côtés. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils en se caressant la cheville.

« Je suis à ses côtés depuis le début et jamais il n'a pris la défense de la magie. Jamais il ne m'a aidé…

Uther l'a endoctriné. Toutes les paroles du Roi ne sont que poison et elles s'infiltrent dans la tête du prince altérant son jugement. Tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une foi aveugle en son père, Merlin. Tu en as toi-même été victime. »

Annonça le dragon en montrant le bracelet. Merlin lança un regard noir à l'objet en question.

« Tu dois ouvrir les yeux d'Arthur. Tu dois lui dire la vérité.

Non. »

Il eut un silence. Le dragon attendit la suite et William se demanda si Merlin allait la lui donner.

« Je ne suis pas prêt. Que sais-tu d'autre sur ma destinée ?

Il y a une sorcière qui habitait ici il y a peu, il me semble, je pouvais sentir son pouvoir. Il est dit qu'elle trahira Arthur. Il ne faut pas lui faire confiance.

Elle habitait dans le château ? »

Le dragon hocha de la tête. « Pas très loin de ta chambre. »

 _Morgane_.

« C'est Morgane. Notre sœur. Ne t'inquiète pas, dragon, elle a déjà trahit le royaume. Elle est partie il y a plus de deux mois avec notre tante et ennemi Morgause s'alliant aux nombreux ennemis de mon pèr… d'Uther. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était une sorcière… Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

Elle avait peur. Dit William. Et la peur l'a poussé à haïr sa famille et à lui tourner le dos.

Elle pouvait m'aider. Elle aurait pu me faire sortir d'ici ! S'énerva Merlin. C'est ma grande sœur, elle est censée me protéger.

Ce n'est pas ta sœur. Ce n'est pas ta famille.

ET OU ETAIT MA FAMILLE PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS, DIS-MOI DRAGON ?! HUM ? OU ETAIENT LES MIENS ? »

Le dragon ne répondit pas et continua à fixer le garçon.

« Ils se terraient dans leur Castle observant de loin Uther bruler leur frères et sœurs magiques et m'abandonnant ici, fils de Balinor, un des leurs. Et toi ? Ils t'ont aussi abandonné, Kilgharrah, ne l'oublie pas.

Je suppose qu'ils voulaient éviter une guerre.

En évitant la guerre, ils ont été complices de la Grande Purge. Claqua la voix lourde de sens de Merlin sur les parois.

Personne ne lui répondit.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dragon. » Le garçon se leva et alla pour quitter la grotte suivit de son fidèle serviteur. Il se tourna vers la créature enchainée dans la pénombre qui avait relevé la tête. Il ressentit un pincement de le laisser ici.

« Je ne t'en veux pas de croire que les tiens sont encore de ton coté, Kilgharrah. J'ai moi-même longtemps cru que les Pendragons étaient de mon côté. Mais je sais aujourd'hui que je suis seul. Ni Morgane, ni Arthur ne seront jamais là pour moi. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être du côté d'Arthur s'il n'est pas du mien. »

Le dragon hocha de la tête pour montrer sa compréhension.

« Bonne nuit, petit seigneur.

Je suis encore un prince, Kilgharrah. Je suis encore dans la ligne de succession tant que Uther ne sais pas qui je suis, je te prierai de m'appeler par mon statut actuel.

Décidément la vérité est bien loin des écrits.

Jamais rien de ce qui est écrit n'est proche de la réalité. Bonne nuit, dragon. »

Merlin se détourna de la créature quittant la cave. Ils remontèrent en silence. William observait son maitre de derrière ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Il préféra laisser le garçon à ses pensées troublées.

En entrant dans le couloir princier, Merlin s'arrêta en passant devant la chambre de sa sœur. Les sourcils froncés, il observa la poignée. Il posa la main dessus et ouvrit la porte.

« Que cherchez-vous ? » Demanda William.

« Crois-tu vraiment que ma sœur était une sorcière ?

Elle a vécu longtemps hors du royaume peut-être a-t-elle apprit la magie à Cornwall. »

Merlin balança son regard fatigué et énervé sur toutes les surfaces de la pièce à la recherche d'un indice lui prouvant que sa sœur était magique.

« Merlin, si vraiment ta sœur avait laissé quelque indice les gardes du roi l'aurait déjà retrouvé.

Uther a toujours eu raison sur une chose, Will. La magie est trompeuse. Si elle avait laissé quelque chose dans sa précipitation, ils ne sauraient pas reconnaitre un objet magique d'un objet anodin.

Toi si ?

Moi si. » Dit-Merlin en ouvrant toutes les armoires remplies de robes, il regarda sous le lit et ouvrit les coffres. Il se redressa et dépoussiéra sa robe avant de poser les yeux sur le boudoir.

Il vint tirer le tiroir du meuble et y trouva des brosse des pinces et autres coiffes. Ses yeux brillants par la luminosité de la lune se posèrent sur un miroir doté de dorures. Il le prit délicatement entre ses mains. William vint regarder l'objet par-dessus son épaule.

« Est-ce que… ? » Merlin hocha de la tête.

« Un miroir magique. »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Et Merlin reposa le sien sur le miroir en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?_

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur: Tadaaa ! Les secrets se dévoilent. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci à Angelyouru et saroura92 pour leurs reviews, j'ai aussi vu que j'ai des abonnés. Je suis heureuse de voir que quelqu'un ait reconnu les éléments de 'Game of Throne' qui m'ont inspiré. Je ne cherche pas à me mettre à la hauteur d'un grand esprit comme George R.R. Martin mais j'avais effectivement envie de rendre l'ambiance tendue et dangereuse pour les personnages et jouer sur la trahison ! :) A la prochaine !_


	7. Partie 2 Chapitre 2 La Reine Sorcière

**Warning : Violence, non-con/viol/incest, Crossover avec Harry Potter**

 _Disclaimer : Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont Seigneur Johas Holdworth, Dame Kathereen Holdworth et leurs enfants Henry, Thomas, Malory, Lucy Holdworth. Ainsi que Erwin et Oris Serpentard, Gendric, Clamaens Oakenburgh l'Inébranlable et Elidas Merdoc. Je vous prie de ne pas utiliser mes personnages dans vos fictions. Tous les autres personnages sont issus du monde de Merlin par BBC et du monde Harry Potter par J.K Rowling_

* * *

 **Partie 2**

 **Secrets de famille**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **La Reine Sorcière**

Le cavalier blanc galopait à toute allure sous la pluie printanière froide du petit matin. Son but était d'atteindre la capitale d'Essetir. La forteresse des Luaithre sombre et menaçante trônait dans toute sa splendeur terrifiante au milieu des pleines vertes du nord d'Albion.

Dans une des tours derrière un rideau tout aussi dénué de couleur que le reste du château, se trouvait une jeune princesse, aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux clairs, qui n'appartenait pas à ces terres. Non loin de la par-dessus la frontière, se trouvait les premiers villages de son royaume, Camelot.

La princesse Morgane, traitre à la famille royale Pandragon, fixait le point blanc se déplacer dans l'horizon. Elle resserra sa cape autour de son cou. Bien que le printemps arrivait à sa fin, les étés d'Essetir n'avaient rien avoir avec les étés ensoleillés de Cornwall auxquels elle s'était habituée pendant toutes ces années dans le sud. Voyant le cavalier arriver au portes de la forteresse et disparaitre derrière les murailles, elle se détourna brusquement de la fenêtre pour quitter sa chambre manquant de se cogner avec sa camériste Sefa.

« Princesse ?! » S'étonna la rouquine. Sefa était la fille du Druide et médecin de la cour d'Essetir, Ruadan. Elle était elle-même dotée de magie mais ne pouvait cependant pas apprendre la médecine qui était une science destiné au sexe masculin. Morgane trouvait cet argument particulièrement absurde, étant persuadée que Sefa ferait un parfait médecin. La jeune fille était vive d'esprit, intelligente et bienveillante, trois qualités indispensables pour faire un bon apprenti en la matière. De plus avec un père déjà médecin de la cour, elle baignait dans ce domaine depuis son plus jeune âge, elle était prédestinée à ce métier. Mais voilà que sa condition de femme l'en empêchait. A Camelot, certaines femmes pratiquaient la médecine et bien que rares, elles n'en étaient pas moins respectées, tout comme les hommes. Cependant à Camelot Sefa serait exécutée pour sa magie et Cendred avait été bien clément de lui donner une place d'importance au sein de la cour en la faisant camériste de Morgane, pupille de la reine. Cela n'empêchait que cette dernière ressentait comme un étrange goût amer dans la bouche en pensant à cette injustice à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Sefa aider son père avec un malade ou un blessé.

Leur regard se croisa et si son cœur battant se calme quelque peu à l'apparition de la jeune fille, elle ne le laissa pas voir.

« Je descends voir ma tante. » Répondit Morgane le visage froid et sérieux à sa camériste.

Elle traversa les couloirs sombres du château pour descendre de nombreuses marches en pierres froides et arriver dans la salle du trône où se trouvait sa tante bien-aimée avec son plus jeune cousin, Mordred, sur les genoux.

Un chevalier vêtu d'une armure au blason étrange qu'elle ne connaissait pas se tenait devant le trône, à quelques mètres de la Reine Morgause qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Ce chevalier était surement quelqu'un issue de la petite noblesse, un banneret des Luaithre.

 _Cela doit être le cavalier au cheval blanc. Un messager._ Conclut Morgane.

Sa tante remarqua sa présence et prit la lettre que lui tendait le messager.

« Ah, Morgane, entre, n'ai pas peur. Tu es la bienvenue. »

La jeune fille s'avança d'un pas élégant pour passer légèrement devant le cavalier et se permettant une discrète révérence de la tête en direction de sa tante.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de votre fils ? Avez-vous des nouvelles de la guerre ? » S'empressa de demander Morgane.

« Cendred a traversé la frontière. Il est à quelques semaines de Camelot, cependant les attaques des seigneurs alentour ralentissent sa marche, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Que peuvent-ils faire contre l'armée d'un roi ? »

Un servant prit la lettre des mains de la reine et alla la mettre à l'écart.

« Et les Woden ? Demanda Morgane inquiète pour la famille qui l'avait élevé.

Un champ de bataille se prépare à la frontière sud de Camelot. Le Roi fou a quitté Camelot pour négocier une alliance avec Rodor, cela fait maintenant près d'un mois qu'il y est, il ne va pas tarder à revenir à Camelot. Comme Odin et ses hommes viennent de passer la frontière avec Dyrham, il y a une grande probabilité qu'il y ait une bataille. Malheureusement pour Uther, il n'est pas avec son armé, ce taré est parti avec seulement 200 hommes. »

Morgause fit signe à un servant de lui apporter du vin. Un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'année s'avança avec une cruche et une coupe et servit un verre à la reine qui la prit et but aussitôt.

Morgane jeta un coup d'œil au cavalier qui ne se dérangeait pas pour la lorgner de bas en haut. Morgause fit claquer ses lèvres et se pencha un peu sur son trône pour parler à sa nièce.

« Une famille Camelotienne vient de rejoindre les rangs d'Odin. Les Holdworth, est-ce que tu les connais ? »

Morgane fronça les sourcils. Elle avait vu Merlin danser avec l'une des filles Holdworth à son anniversaire. Malory était une jeune fille très appréciée à la cour. Dame Marjory, Dame Kathereen et Dame Sansa, les trois membres du fan club d'Arthur l'admirait de cette façon malsaine qu'elles avaient d'aborder n'importe quel ragot de la cour et cela en particulier grâce à ses talents en couture. Il était dit qu'elle créait de magnifiques robes et ces dernières faisaient jaser, rendaient jalouse et lançaient des modes. Oui Dame Malory était une courtisane qu'on ne pouvait manquer.

« Personnellement non. Mais les Holdworth sont riches et l'on toujours était, il est dit que la nature de leur nom de famille y est pour quelque chose. Ils ont six bannerets qui leur sont fidèles.

Des alliés intéressants alors. » Remarqua Morgause en rendant la coupe au servant.

Elle fit signe au messager de partir. Il fit une révérence et quitta la salle pour aller se ravitailler et prendre son repos mérité. Il eut un silence et Morgause échangea un regard avec sa nièce tout en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

« Dis-moi Morgane, te plait-tu ici ? »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. « J'aurais voulu vous avoir rendu visite dans d'autres circonstances, ma tante. Je n'arrive pas à me plaire au château en sachant que mes cousins, mes amis se battent contre _mon_ royaume. »

Morgause demanda à Mordred de descendre et se leva pour rejoindre sa nièce. Elle lui attrapa les mains.

« Mon enfant. Nous ne nous battons pas contre Camelot mais contre les Pendragon.

Je suis une Pendragon.

Morgause fronça les sourcils devant les yeux luisants de sa nièce.

Seulement de nom. Tu es la fille de ma sœur. Tu es une magicienne. Tu es une Du Bois. Nous nous battons pour venger ta mère et ton oncle Tristan et sa fiancée Nimueh. Nous nous battons contre ce royaume qui tue par centaine des gens dotés de dons prodigieux. Nous nous battons pour la liberté. Ce n'est pas une simple guerre, c'est une rébellion. »

Morgause vint passer une mèche de cheveux ébène derrière l'oreille de Morgane. Elle sourit face à la beauté froide de sa nièce.

« Quand nous aurons récupéré Camelot. C'est toi qui t'assoiras sur le trône en tant qu'héritière. Le peuple ne pourra pas te refuser, tu es la fille du roi.

Pour cela il faudrait que mes frères meurent.

C'est un sacrifice inévitable, malheureusement. » Annonça Morgause nonchalamment.

Morgane fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à la mort de ses frères. Elle en avait rêvé dans ses cauchemars mais elle n'avait jamais pensé un seul instant tuer Arthur et Merlin pour obtenir Camelot. Elle n'avait les yeux rivés que sur Uther. Uther sur son trône. Uther qui tue.

Il était certain qu'elle ne les appréciait pas trop et peut-être pas à leur juste valeur. Elle avait toujours était si jalouse de ses frères qui avaient eu droit à tout ce qu'on lui avait interdit. Arthur était l'hérité celui qui lui avait pris sa place d'ainée dans la fratrie parce qu'il était né avec un organe plus imposant entre les jambes qu'elle. Il avait eu le droit de rester à Camelot, lui, on ne l'avait pas enlevé de sa maison sans prévenir pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout d'Albion, lui. On lui avait enseigné l'art de la guerre et comment manier une épée, alors que elle, on lui avait enseigné comment jouer de la harpe et l'art de manier les mots. Petite, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient une telle différence entre elle et Arthur. Après tout, ils avaient le même âge. Et Merlin ! Comment ne pas être jalouse d'un être aussi adorablement parfait ! Et puis il avait eu la chance d'avoir une mère qui l'aimait et qui était là pour lui, alors qu'elle passait toutes ses journées, seule, mise à l'écart de sa famille avant qu'on ne se débarrasse d'elle pour de bon. Et l'admiration qu'Uther avait toujours porté à son plus jeune avant qu'il ne se mette à détester la magie ! Il avait fait entrainer Merlin par Nimueh dès son plus jeune âge, l'acceptant dans sa bizarrerie. Et même quand la Grande Purge commença, il garda Merlin près de lui comme un étrange verre en cristal que tout le monde convoiter. Pourquoi les ennemis d'Uther s'en prendraient-ils plus à Merlin qu'à ses autres enfants ? Morgane y avait souvent réfléchit. Evidement que la magie de Merlin était en compte mais aussi cette obsession maladive d'Uther pour son dernier fils était une faiblesse. Tout ennemis de Camelot s'avait que s'en prendre au dernier Pandragon affaiblirait le Roi. Mais tout ça c'est parce qu'Uther leur a montré à quel point Merlin était important pour lui en le surprotégeant ! C'était une cible à la portée de tous et Uther était trop aveugle pour voir ses propres erreurs. Morgane fronça les sourcils. Mais de là à tuer ses frères.

Arthur était un idiot manipulé par leur père aveuglé par l'envie de faire plaisir au roi mais il n'était pas mauvais, c'était un bon garçon et son inquiétude pour sa sœur était réelle. Merlin était juste soumis, fragile, tourmenté, traumatisé par ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, facilement manipulable. Ils ne méritaient pas ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir comment cela pouvait être possible. Elle, Morgane Pendragon, assise sur le trône de Camelot.

 _Morgane habillée de noir se tenait sur le trône. Le cadavre du prince héritier mort à ses pieds, son corps coupé en deux et ses entrailles éparpillé sur le sol. Sa tante Reine Luaithre, dans sa beauté fracassante se dressait à ses côtés alors que le Roi Fou était mis à genoux afin d'être exécuté devant la population. Le dernier Prince de Camelot agenouillé aux côtés du Roi, la nuque offerte à la hache du bourreau, releva la tête dévoilant ses beaux yeux couleur ciel humides et brillants._

Morgane frissonna. Son regard croisa celui de sa tante et elle changea de sujet.

« Je me marierais avec Thor, mais alors qui gouvernera quoi ?

Tu uniras Cornwall et Camelot sous une seule bannière.

Ce nouveau pays dont tu parles sera séparé par les terres de Deorham. Comment allons-nous contrôler les frontières et les marchandises. Connaissant l'appétit d'Alined pour l'or il est certain qu'il fera augmenter les taxes de passage sur ses terres pour en tirer profit.

Alined est un idiot. Nous nous occuperons de lui une fois qu'il ne nous sera plus utile. »

Morgane fronça les sourcils à la remarque de sa tante. Morgause se détourna de sa nièce pour revenir au trône.

« Quand est-il de l'alliance avec Deorham ?

Alined aime la guerre, persuadé de s'enrichir avec. Cependant il y a une chose qu'il ne sait pas. Seuls les gagnants s'enrichissent et la guerre coûte. Tu seras sur le trône avec Thor, vous aurez gagné, à vous deux, deux royaumes, deux royaumes qui l'entourent prêts à l'écraser. Dans quelques années vous possèderez le plus grand royaume d'Albion.

Morgane se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas le plus grand royaume d'Albion. Elle voulait que Camelot soit libéré du règne d'Uther.

« Si mes frères meurent, je serais la seule héritière, mais je ne serais pas le souverain, Thor le sera. Et Camelot tombera entre les mains des Woden. De plus, en voyant Thor roi de Camelot peut-être que les frères et sœurs légitimes de Thor voudront récupérer Cornwall. Ou alors peut-être que Odin donnera Camelot au premier frère de Thror, Tyr et que Thor restera roi de Cornwall et alors je perdrai pour de bon Camelot. » Paniqua un peu Morgane légèrement perdue par les alliances que sa tante avait faite en son nom.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout est prévu.»

Morgane fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui est prévu, Morgause ? »

Sa tante ne répondit pas la fixant étrangement. Et Morgane réalisa quelque chose. Morgause ne pensait pas seulement à faire tomber Uther. Non. Elle voyait plus grand. Plus loin que ça.

« Connais-tu la prophétie du Roi Présent et Avenir ? »

Morgane secoua la tête ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir sa tante.

« Il est dit qu'un Roi unira les terres d'Albion et qu'il sera le Roi Présent et Avenir, qu'il libérera la magie et apportera la paix en unifiant les royaumes sous une même bannière. Ce roi sera aidé par un jeune magicien. Le plus grand des magiciens. Un magicien puissant qui possède une magie instinctive, un peu comme toi. Tous deux ils uniront les terres d'Albion pour ne faire qu'un seul est même pays.

Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec tout ça ? »

Mordred s'était mis dans un coin de la pièce pour jouer à faire voler un dragon magique entre ses doigts.

« Le temps de la prophétie est là. Et qui est roi avec un jeune magicien très puissant à ses côtés, Morgane ? »

La jeune fille regarda parterre en réfléchissant.

« Cendred ? Cendred est roi et Mordred est un jeune magicien à la magie instinctive et puissante et nous partons en guerre pour libérer la magie. »

Morgane releva ses yeux brillants sur sa tante.

« Cendred est le Roi Présent et Avenir ! »

Morgause sourit.

« Tu comprends maintenant que tout ce qui est prévu pour l'année à venir n'est que provisoire, tout cela n'est qu'une infime partie de la montée de mon fils sur le trône d'Albion. »

« Provisoire ? »

« Ton mariage avec Thor, nous sera bien utile mais comme notre alliance avec Allined, il aura sa fin pour laisser place à un autre temps, à un autre roi. Ne t'attache pas trop.

Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Mordred vint prendre la main de sa cousine coupant la conversation et sauvant Morgause de lui donner une réponse. « Allons, Morgane vient jouer avec moi, je vais te montrer un nouveau sort que j'ai appris. »

Morgause observa les deux enfants quitter la pièce main dans la main. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant les épaules tendues de Morgane. La princesse ressemblait énormément à Uther mais elle espérait qu'elle n'avait hérité aucun trait propre à Ygraine, que ce soit sa bienfaisance maladive ou sa couardise. Cendred sera le nouveau roi d'Albion et si Morgane n'était pas capable d'assumer son rôle, elle aurait vite fait l'évincer de son plan.

Alors que Morgane suivait Mordred elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa tante ne lui disait pas tout. Pire, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir, elle aussi, comme l'un de ces alliés que Morgause serait prête à jeter si cela pouvait lui permettre de gagner la partie.

Deux jours passèrent sans que Morgane de parla à sa tante de politique, elle se concentra sur ses études de la magie avec Ruadan qui était l'instructeur de magie du jeune prince Mordred depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

« Reine Morgause m'a dit que vous faisiez des cauchemars. » Démarra Ruadan un après-midi.

« Oui, elle m'a donné un bracelet pour les contrer.

Oui, c'est mieux pour le moment. Mais voyez-vous nous pensons que ces cauchemars n'en sont pas. Nous pensons que vous êtes une voyante. »

Morgane fronça les sourcils. « Comme ces vieilles femmes dans les rues qui nous proposent de lire dans le creux de nos mains ?

Ce sont des charlatans, la voyance est un art qui n'apporte rien si l'on croit s'enrichir avec dans la rue. Non, c'est un art qui recommande de la subtilité et une grande sagesse. Savoir ce qui va se passer avant même que ce soit arrivé est un immense pouvoir qui peut renverser des royaumes.

Morgane passa le doigt sur le coin de page du livre de magie sous ses yeux.

« Est-ce pour renverser un royaume que nous abordons ce sujet aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle niaisement.

Ruadan sourit en voyant se regard bleu vif et pénétrant se poser sur lui. C'était une enfant intelligente.

« C'est pour vous aider avec vos cauchemars qui semblent vous affecter beaucoup, princesse. Vous savez, si vous n'arrivez pas à contrôler ce don, il peut devenir dangereux pour vous et pour votre entourage. »

Morgane se souvint du feu dans sa chambre à Camelot l'hiver dernier. « Très bien, je vous écoute. »

« Il vous faut comprendre que la divination n'est pas un art précis comme toutes les autres branches de la magie, beaucoup trop de facteurs entrent en compte ce qui peut altérer l'avenir. Une vision peut aussi être trompeuse parce que sortie de son contexte, elle n'a pas le même sens. »

Morgane hocha de la tête comprenant.

« Quelqu'un qui a un don de voyance a un esprit ouvert. C'est très dangereux car il est plus fragile face aux attaques psychiques. »

Morgause se mordit la lèvre inférieure inquiète.

« Les attaques psychiques ?

Je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas non-plus la legilimancie et l'occlumancie ?

Je suis une novice en matière de magie. Dois-je vous rappelé qui est mon père ?

Vous avez passé votre enfance auprès des Woden qui comme les Du Bois ont une grande lignée magique.

Il est vrai qu'Odin, Freya et Loki sont magiques mais je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé avec eux… » Dit-elle avec amertume au souvenir de Cornwall.

« La légimencie est l'art de pénétrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Cela permet à la fois de voir ce qui se passe dans cet esprit ou de le manipuler en y installant de nouveaux souvenirs ou des émotions qui n'étaient pas là avant. L'occlumencie est l'art de défendre son esprit face à l'attaque de légimencie. Un bon legimen n'est pas spécialement un bon oclumen et vice versa. Mais il est important pour une voyante de travailler son oclumentie pour fermer son esprit et notamment dans votre cas empêcher les visions. Savoir ouvrir ou fermer votre esprit vous permettra de contrôler quand est-ce que vous voulez une vision ou non. Une fois ceci fait nous nous concentrerons sur la précision de ces visions c'est-à-dire la divination. Est-ce que tout est clair ? »

Morgane hocha de la tête et inspira un bon coup se préparant pour la leçon.

 _La porte de la chambre princière craqua en s'ouvrant. Une ombre s'approcha du lit. Un garçon aux cheveux sombre était sur le ventre, les bras sous l'oreiller, une épaule dénudée dévoilant une peau blanche comme la neige. L'ombre posa une main sur son épaule nue. Caressant la peau doucement, elle descendit jusqu'au bassin faisant glisser la couverture du corps endormi. La silhouette de l'intrus s'installa sur le lit, embrassant le cou tendre sous ses lèvres. Le garçon ne fit aucun mouvement._

 _L'homme releva la robe du garçon passant une main entre ses cuisses. Ce dernier lâcha un faible gémissement dans son sommeil._

 _Quand il estima qu'il était près, il leva sa propre robe et attrapant les hanches du garçon entama un mouvement de bassin lent. La petite main de l'enfant s'agrippa à l'oreiller. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Et Morgana put reconnaitre le visage si tendre de son petit frère amochit par la grimace de douleur._

 _Merlin laissa échapper d'une exclamation en sentant une sensation l'électrifiait. Il tenta de repousser l'intrus balançant son bras en arrière. L'homme, toujours le visage dans l'ombre, frappa son poignet pour l'envoyer baladé et lui bloqua la bouche, le cambrant alors qu'il le pilonnait._

 _Leurs deux visages côte à côte, leurs souffles haletants se frôlant. Morgane reconnu celui que l'on appelait le Roi Fou, celui qu'ils avaient appelaient Père._

La jeune princesse se redressa dans son lit le souffle haletant, l'étrange sensation que l'on avait abusée d'elle. Elle tira sur sa couette pour mieux se couvrir. Elle remarqua qu'elle portait toujours le bracelet de sa tante contre les cauchemars. Elle laissa un soupire tremblant s'échapper de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vu ?

Elle resta ainsi le souffle haletant dans la chambre fraiche du printemps, la lumière de la lune couvrant son lit d'une blancheur éclatante, illuminant son visage ruisselant de sueur. Elle ne sut pas se rendormir de la nuit et Sefa la trouva le lendemain assise au bord de la fenêtre toujours en robe de chambre.

« C'était étrange… J'ai vu quelque chose que mon esprit n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. » Elle frissonna sous le regard de Ruadan. « Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ça… » Lui rapporta-t-elle plusieurs jours après le premier cours d'occlumencie.

« C'était surement une vision. »

« Future ? »

« Comment savoir… Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Vous ne maitrisez pas assez vos pouvoirs pour diriger vos visions. »

« Si ce n'est pas une vision future alors… alors ça s'est déjà passé. » Dit-elle toute retournée à l'idée.

« Qu'avez-vous vu, Princesse ? »

Il eut un silence durant lequel Morgane imagina son petit frère si loin d'elle enfermé dans ce château avec ce monstre.

« Quelque chose d'horrible. » Chuchota-t-elle les yeux grands.

« Quoi comme chose horrible ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et le visage de Merlin faible et malade ballotté entre les mains de leur père apparut sous ses paupières. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle reposait ses yeux sur le bois sombre de la table d'étude.

« Quelque chose d'horrible. »

Le soir même elle ne put dormir. Elle avait peur d'avoir de nouveau une vision. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non-plus s'empêcher d'y penser. Imaginer ce que Merlin avait peut-être toujours souffert de la main d'Uther sous leur nez à tous. Elle était remontée. Comment Uther pouvait-il faire ça à son propre fils ? D'après ce qu'on disait Merlin ressemblait étrangement à sa mère mais de là à transposer le désir qu'il éprouvait pour Dame Hunith au prince Merlin… C'était un exemple de plus qui confirmer la folie d'Uther Pandragon. Et Merlin, le pauvre Merlin. Ce n'était qu'un garçon. Il était si petit, si faible de par sa maladie, si doux et gentil, il ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne méritait ça. Uther était un monstre. Il fallait l'anéantir et libéré son frère. Mais Morgause voulait tuer son frère pour lui donner le trône. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas en sachant qu'il était captif d'Uther. Uther le retenait. Il était prisonnier. Il était innocent. Elle laisserait la vie sauve à Merlin et elle parlerait avec lui, il lui donnerait le trône et il n'y aura aucune raison pour Morgause de vouloir le tuer. Et elle aurait Merlin à ses côtés comme quand elle était petite.

Elle vit passer sous ses yeux le souvenir du sourire innocent de Merlin à ses trois ans. Son adorable petit-frère. Son pauvre petit frère. Où était partie toute cette affection qu'elle éprouvait pour son frère ? La jalousie et la rancœur l'avait aveuglé. Et elle avait laissé son adorable petit frère souffrir du deuil de sa mère et des mains de leur père seul. Elle rectifierait ses erreurs. C'était une promesse qu'elle se faisait à elle-même et à Merlin.

Les cornes de la citadelle retentirent dans la cours et Morgane se redressa en alerte se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Elle quitta la table de travail dans un grincement de chaise insupportable et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Un groupe de personnes en haillon entraient par la grande porte de la ville. Les grades s'étaient écartés pour les laisser passer. Ils étaient une petite vingtaine, majoritairement des adultes mais elle put voir quelques femmes et hommes porter des enfants.

« Des réfugiés de la Purge. » Annonça la voix de Ruadan à ses côté lui aussi regardant par la fenêtre.

« Que leur est-il arrivé ? »

\- Uther leur est arrivé. »

Morgane se mordit la mâchoire fortement au nom de son horrible père et se retourna prestement avant de partir en courant de la pièce. Ruanda n'empêcha pas son élève de partir et continua de regarder les réfugiés avancer dans la cours d'Essetir.

Morgane descendit les escaliers prestement et arriva dans l'entrée de château, elle passa les portes sans qu'aucun des gardes n'eut le temps de l'en empêcher et elle dévala les marches de pas de la porte pour poser les pieds sur les pavés secs de la cours.

Certain réfugiés s'étaient assis à terre des larmes de soulagement coulant sur leur joues d'être arrivé en sécurité et d'autre resté bras ballant le regard vide et fatigué. Morgane attrapa un enfant des bras d'une mère qui ne semblait plus tenir debout. La femme d'un certain âge la remercia dans un chuchotement sifflant.

Morgane se retourna toujours l'enfant dans les bras vers les gens de la cours et gardes et s'entasser pour regarder ce qui se tramer. Elle vit quatre serviteurs derrière des coiffes de gente dame et s'adressa à eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! S'énerva-t-elle. Qu'on apporte de l'eau, du pain et des couvertures ! » »

Elle resserra son étreinte sur le petit garçon qu'elle avait dans ses bras et alla le poser sur un tonneau de vin à l'entrée d'une de ses échoppes. Un serviteur arriva avec deux seaux d'eau et un autre les bras remplis de gourdes vide, ils se mirent à les remplir et les distribuer parmi les réfugiés.

Le prince Gauvain aussi Chevalier de la garde descendit les marches prestement dans un fracas d'armure pour rejoindre sa cousine.

« Morgane ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui dit-il avec cette intonation arrogante et je-m'en-foutiste qui lui était propre.

« Je prends en main l'accueil des réfugiés de mon royaume, qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? » Lui dit-elle encore énervée. Elle se tourna vers la mère du garçon.

« D'où venait-vous ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Elle allait répondre quand un homme chauve mais bien trop jeune pour l'être s'avança vers elle.

« Le prince de Camelot et ses chevalier ont attaqué notre campement ! Ils ont tué tout le monde ! Femmes, enfants et vieillards ! » Dit-il le ton triste et souffrant.

Un autre homme aux cheveux longs et mordorés et aux yeux doux et verts plein de bienfaisance vint poser une main sur l'épaule de l'homme désespéré.

« Salazar… Dit-il pour le calmer. Ma Dame. Il s'inclina légèrement face à Morgane. Seigneur, dit-il en se tournant vers Gauvain. Nous sommes les rescapés du campement Poudelard, un campement principalement peuplé de Druide à l'écart de toutes villes dans l'Est de Camelot. Nous avons été attaqués par les chevaliers de Camelot.

Ce n'était pas seulement les chevaliers de Camelot, j'ai très bien reconnu le Prince Arthur. »

Morgane fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom de son frère. Arthur aurait massacré des druides connus pour leur pacifisme ? Il n'aurait pas été jusque-là, si ?

« Je vous assure mon ami que votre vengeance sera faite. » Claqua la voix fracassante de Morgause derrière elle. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la cours se retournèrent pour observer la fameuse Reine Sorcière.

« Je suis la Reine Mère, Morgause Luaithre, en l'absence de mon fils, ce dernier m'a désigné comme intendante. » Elle descendit quelques marches mais resta en hauteur pour surplomber les réfugiés.

« Je parle au nom du Roi Cendred, et je peux vous assurer que nous prendrons soin de vous. Tout sorcier et ses proches cherchant asile ici à Essetir sera accueillis chaleureusement. Vous et moi, nous sommes frères et sœurs d'une chose bien plus puissante que les liens du sang, vous êtes ici chez vous. »

Un sentiment de soulagement passa sur les visages fatigués des réfugiés.

Morgane sourit à la mère du petit garçon qui venait de lui apporter de l'eau dans une gourde. Morgause lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Morgane attrapa le bas de sa robe pour qu'elle ne traine pas dans la terre et la rejoint suivit de près pas son cousin Gauvain.

Morgause attrapa la jeune fille par l'épaule.

« Mes amis. » Claqua la voix de Morgause dans l'assemblée regagnant l'attention de tous. « Je vous présente Morgane Pandragon, première enfant de Uther Pandragon, magicienne et notre sœur. »

Des chuchotements se firent parmi les druides et magiciens épuisés.

« Princesse Morgane a peut-être quitté Camelot pour l'instant mais avec l'aide de mon fils, le Roi Cendred, elle reprendra le trône de son père et libérera Camelot du joug de ce fou. »

Certaine personne hochèrent de la tête, d'autres paraissaient sceptique en regardant Morgane de la tête aux pieds et d'autre comme Salazar transparaissait la méfiance.

Morgane ne se laissa pas toucher par cette réaction timide et sourit aux camelotiens, son peuple.

« Je ne peux pas vous rendre vos morts, tout comme je ne peux pas vous rendre vos années de liberté perdue, mais je peux vous rendre vos terres, vos villages, vos maisons. Vous retournerez chez vous sans crainte ni peur d'être persécuter, vous rentrerez chez vous, vous y retrouverez une vie paisible où la magie sera libre de nouveau. Je vous en fais la promesse. »

Il eut un silence durant lequel les réfugiés laissèrent ses mots les imprégner d'espoir avant de l'applaudirent et crier de joie, se tapant les épaules amicalement. L'un d'entre eux cria par-dessus tout le monde.

« Vive la Reine Morgane ! Vive notre Reine ! »

Et tous reprirent cette devise pour la crier à tue-tête.

La chaleur de Morgane ressentit face à l'adoration de ses sujets se résonna en elle toute la journée durant et son écho revint par soubresauts alors qu'elle se préparait à partir avec Gauvain et rejoindre Cendred sur les terres de Camelot.

« Ceci et un porte-loin. » Annonça Morgause en montrant une coupe dorée sur la table ronde alors que Morganne, Gwaine et deux chevaliers se trouvaient avec elle dans une des hautes tours de château.

« Il vous emmènera à Cendred. Là-bas tu marcheras en retrait des terres déjà conquise par mon fils pour venir prendre le trône qui te revient de droit au moment opportun. »

Morgana hocha de la tête et Gauvain, annonça le compte à rebours avant que tous ne pose une main sur le coupe. Tout se mit à basculer autour d'eux et il s'envolèrent dans les airs brusquement pour tournoyer à une vitesse telle qu'il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, toutes les couleurs, toutes les formes se mélangeaient dans une peinture floue et dénuée de sens. Morgane dut s'agripper sur la coupe ayant l'impression qu'elle allait partir valdinguer dans les décors. Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux alors que son estomac se retournait sur lui-même.

Soudain son souffle se coupa alors qu'elle sentit son dos se heurter à quelque chose de dur. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le ciel gris d'Albion.

Des tentes noires se dressaient tout autour d'elle par centaine. Elle vit le visage de son cousin dans le coin de son champs de vision, un rictus sur les lèvres alors qu'il lui tendait sa main pour l'aider. Elle la prit encore étourdie par les évènements.

Debout sur ses deux jambes elle put constater l'ampleur du camp de l'armée de Cendred et l'étendue verte de l'horizon devant elle. Camelot. Ses terres. Elle l'allait reconquérir son royaume.

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur:Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié, j'ai bien bossé cependant, si si, je vous assure. Figurez-vous, je suis tellement tombée amoureuse de cet univers assaisonné à ma façon de Merlin que j'ai décidé d'allonger la fiction, j'avais tellement d'idées et d'envies que je me suis alors dit : pourquoi pas faire plus de trois parties et plus de neuf chapitres et mettre ce à quoi je viens de penser? Alors j'ai amélioré mon brouillon et nous voilà avec une nouvelle table des matières : 6 parties – 18 chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plait. J'ai même des idées pour une future séquelle :p Pour ceux qui ce demande pour quoi des parties, je vous rappel que chaque chapitre est concentré sur l'un ou l'une des frères et soeurs et que le passage d'une partie à une autre signifie qu'on redémarre la boucle. Voili voilou!_


	8. Partie2 Chapitre 3 Le devoir d'un prince

**Warning : Violence, non-con/viol/incest, Crossover avec Harry Potter**

Disclaimer : Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont Seigneur Johas Holdworth, Dame Kathereen Holdworth et leurs enfants Henry, Thomas, Malory, Lucy Holdworth. Ainsi que Erwin et Oris Serpentard, Gendric, Clamaens Oakenburgh l'Inébranlable et Elidas Merdoc. Je vous prie de ne pas utiliser mes personnages dans vos fictions. Tous les autres personnages sont issus du monde de Merlin par BBC et du monde Harry Potter par J.K Rowling

* * *

 **Partie 2**

 **Secrets de famille**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Le devoir d'un Prince**

Arthur n'avait jamais paru autant à sa place qu'en ce jour d'Avril, assis comme il l'était sur le trône de Camelot dans le grand hall. En l'absence de son père partit aux frontières sudistes pour y celer l'alliance avec Nemeth et les fiançailles avec la Princesse Mithian, il régnait sur le royaume en tant qu'intendant. Ce n'était pas chose facile, mais il pouvait sentir la confiance que lui portaient ses sujets, une confiance qui manquait grandement au règne de son père. Alors que le dernier homme de la matinée venu pour une doléance quittait la pièce, son petit frère assis sur le plus petit trône à ses côtés, se leva pour s'étirer.

« Tu as réglé ce problème de grains avec brio. » déclara Merlin les joues rouges comme à son habitude avant de se rassoir sur le trône.

« Tu te préoccupe des petits gens. Tu feras un bon roi. » Ajouta-t-il un sourire pincé sur les lèvres, une étrange rancœur dans le ton de sa voix.

Arthur se leva observant ses yeux humides et posa une main sur la tête bouillante de son petit frère. De la fièvre. Rien d'étonnant avec Merlin. Mais inquiétant tout de même. Ils allaient manger et il enverrait Merlin au lit avant d'appeler Gaius pour s'occuper de lui. Merlin lui lança un regard surprit face au geste et Arthur secoua ses cheveux tendrement. Le jeune Pandragon fronça les sourcils mais un sourire ému se dessina sur son visage.

« Viens, allons manger dans ta chambre nous serrons plus tranquille et tu pourras te mettre au lit. Tu as de la fièvre. »

Merlin ne dit rien et laissa son grand frère prendre soin de lui. Il le suivit, eux-mêmes suivit par leur fidèles serviteurs, William et George. Alors qu'Arthur aidait Merlin à s'installer sur son siège parce que ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler, George mit la table alors que William était partit chercher les assiettes en cuisine. Son petit frère balançait dangereusement sur son siège et Arthur lui attrapa doucement les épaules pour le placer sur le dossier.

« Ça va ? »

« Foutu bracelet. » Râlât Merlin en se grattant l'avant-bras. Arthur observa l'objet en question. L'origine de tous les malheurs de son frère.

« Quand je serais roi, tu n'auras plus à porter ça. » Annonça Arthur nonchalamment alors que William entrait avec les assiettes.

Une expression de surprise apparut sur le visage de Merlin pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne remercie William et n'entame son assiette.

« Je serais un hors-la-loi alors. Tu ne peux pas me laisser sans bracelet et demander au reste de la population magique de le porter. C'est injuste. Peut-être encore plus qu'aujourd'hui. Ce serait même hypocrite. 'Je suis contre la magie, mais pas celle de mon frère.' »

Arthur mangea silencieusement semblant réfléchir. Merlin claqua sa fourchette brusquement dans son assiette avant de tourner rapidement la tête en direction de son frère.

« Je suis désolé, Arthur mais, voilà. On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé. Mais est-ce que tu trouves ça juste ? Tu crois vraiment que la magie est un fléau ? »

Arthur ne répondit pas tout de suite semblant chercher la réponse dans le regard larmoyant de son frère.

« Parce que si c'est un fléau alors j'en fais partie et si vraiment il faut éradiquer toutes les créatures magiques nuisibles à nos terres alors j'en fais partie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'exécute pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me tue pas ? »

Arthur posa sa fourchette pour attraper la main chaude de son frère. Merlin retira sa main aussitôt.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait que de voir tous ses gens mourir. De ce dire que je devrais être celui sur le bucher. De ce dire que je devrais faire quelque chose. De ce dire que je devrais faire quelque chose mais de ne pas en avoir la force physique. D'être captif dans sa propre maison. »

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour en forêt ? Prendre l'air…»

Merlin éclata de rire.

« Tu es bête ou tu le fait exprès. » S'énerva-t-il après coup.

Arthur fronça les sourcils

« Merlin. » Reprocha-t-il.

« Oh non ! Oh non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je t'interdis ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme _lui_. »

Arthur ordonna à George d'aller chercher Gaius et demanda à William de mettre Merlin dans son lit.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Cria Merlin le visage rouge à son servant.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de bouger alors que Merlin semblait avoir du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

« Tu es fiévreux Merlin, il faut te reposer. »

« J'en ai marre de me reposer ! »

Il se mit à trembler et cacha son visage derrière son avant-bras. Soudain un sanglot douloureux et profond s'échappa de derrière sa manche. William alla pour le prendre dans ses bras en lui chuchotant de se clamer que tout allait bien.

Arthur resta les bras ballants à observer William mettre son petit frère pleurant au lit. Et bien qu'il se dise que tout ce drame était causé par la fière. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sentir que cette douleur atroce qui faisait trembler tout le petit corps de Merlin était bien réelle. C'était peut-être la première fois depuis longtemps qu'Arthur se rendit compte que Merlin n'avait peut-être pas était si dorloté que ça. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Son père le séquestrait. Après tout quel autre mot pouvait désigner ce qui se passait dans ce château. Merlin ne voyait plus personne excepté la famille, il n'avait pas vu seul courtisant depuis des lustres, il ne venait plus à la cour, il était simplement consigné dans sa chambre. Le deuxième fils d'Uther en était devenu un mystère pour les courtisans et un mythe pour les populations éloignées.

Arthur vint caresser le front humide de Merlin alors que ce dernier continuait de sangloter. Gaius entra dans la pièce et se précipita au près du patient, il posa à son tour une main sur la tête du malade.

« La fièvre est dangereusement haute. Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous laisser seul un instant, Vôtre Altesse. »

Arthur hocha de la tête encore tout retourné par les paroles de son frère et quitta la chambre de ce dernier sans même avoir fini son assiette.

Chevalier Léon qui s'était précipité en entendant des cris dans la chambre princière arriva en courant dans le couloir.

« Que se passe-t-il, Vôtre Altesse ? »

Arthur attrapa son plus fidèle chevalier par l'épaule.

« Ecoutes, je vais te demander quelque chose qui risque de te paraitre étrange. »

Léon fronça les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose curieux dans le regard de son souverain. Comme de l'inquiétude, de l'incertitude mais aussi une force.

« Je te désigne protecteur de mon frère dès aujourd'hui. Tu le protège par tous les moyens et contre n'importe qui. Même de mon père.

De votre père, Sire ?

Il y quelque chose d'étrange qui se trame ici avec mon frère. Quelque chose de grave.

Comme quoi ?

Tu as déjà vu comment mon père peut être violant envers Merlin ? »

Léon se souvint de la nuit de l'incendie dans la chambre de Morgane. Uther avait poussé violement son fils à terre et l'avait consigné dans sa chambre menaçant quiconque lui ouvrirait.

Léon fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai que son Roi avait des réactions brusques voir hystériques.

« Vous pensez qu'il bat le jeune prince, Sire ? »

Arthur se pinça les lèvres semblant réfléchir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et le connaissant bien, Léon put constater qu'Arthur était inquiet voir même honteux.

« Réfléchis Léon. Merlin est son plus jeune fils issue d'une relation avec la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, il aime Merlin plus que tout au monde, il ne pourrait jamais l'exécuter…

Alors pourquoi ?

Il représente tout ce qu'il déteste en ce monde. Il est magique. La magie est ce qui a tenté de prendre son amour.

Vous ne pensez vraiment pas que votre père… »

Arthur lança un regard sérieux à Léon.

« Je le crois capable de tout. »

Arthur croyait ce qu'il disait. Léon hocha de la tête.

« Je veux que tu restes auprès de mon frère, n'éveille pas ses soupçons, je ne veux pas qu'il croit être mis sous surveillance plus qu'il ne l'est. Cette mission c'est moi qui te l'ai ordonné, tu me feras tes rapports à moi et à moi seulement, c'est clair ? C'est moi qui déciderai si je dois informer mon père de quoique ce soit. »

Léon hocha de la tête de nouveau, comprenant. Ils se quittèrent sur ses paroles lourdes. Léon osa jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre princière par la porte entrouverte. Gaius tentait vainement de calmer le jeune prince prit par ce qui semblait être une crise de panique. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour aider mais il n'était pas médecin. Il resta à la porte, à surveiller l'état du jeune prince qui finit pas s'endormir grâce aux bons soins de Gaius.

Arthur retourna auprès de ses chevalier pour l'entrainement puis il dû passer la fin de l'après-midi que tard dans la nuit au conseil à parler batailles et armement. Bientôt, il partirait sur le champ de bataille pour aider ses bannerets à la frontière avec Essetir. Une fois que son père sera de retour et qu'il ne sera plus intendant.

« Une lettre vient d'arriver, Prince, Annonça Agravaine. De la part du Roi. » Son oncle lui donna la lettre.

Arthur prit la lettre et la lu avant de se rassoir à la table du conseil.

« Rodor accepte notre alliance. Il veut que la princesse Mathian et moi-même soyons mariés avant la fin du mois. Il ne veut pas mettre en danger la princesse. Je dois me déplacer pour le mariage et elle reviendra avec notre armée plus une partie des bannerets du Roi Rodor pour nous soutenir contre Cendred. Le gros de son armée restera pour garder les frontières au sud. »

Arthur referma la lettre les sourcils légèrement froncés. Son frère sera intendant pendant son absence. Il posa la lettre sur la table. Dans exactement trois jours il sera marié à une parfaite inconnue.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. » Annonça Agravaine, un fin sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait une autre missive.

Arthur ne répondit pas. Son esprit était préoccupé par les yeux tendres d'une jeune servante qu'il aimait tant.

Il allait se coucher le cœur lourd tard dans la nuit quand il vit la porte de la chambre de Merlin ouverte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et put voir Léon endormit sur une chaise William somnolant au pied du lit et Merlin les yeux grands ouverts, un livre entre les mains et des cernes lui barrant le visage. Son petit frère leva le regard en apercevant sa silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » Demanda Arthur inquiet.

Depuis qu'Uther était parti et qu'il était devenu maitre de la maison, il s'était rendu compte de l'état de santé terrible dans lequel était son frère. Son frère était terriblement malade. Mais il était fort. Si Arthur n'avait eu ne serait-ce dix pourcent de la maladie de Merlin à supporter pour une semaine, il n'aurait jamais tenu. En tout cas pas comme son frère le faisait. Ce dernier continuait de suivre ses cours et de l'accompagner au repas et dans le hall. Arthur avait catégoriquement refusé que Merlin ne participe au conseil, il fallait qu'il dorme, qu'il se repose. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir obéir à son frère ainé.

Merlin secoua la tête, fatigué cependant.

« Je fais des cauchemars. »

Arthur vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit à côté de son frère.

« A propos de quoi ? »

Merlin regarda ailleurs et son épaule se leva légèrement comme si il chercher à se protéger. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de lâcher durement.

« Je ne m'en souviens plus. »

Arthur l'observa sous toutes les coutures mais se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était pas un grand détecteur de mensonge et qu'il ne pouvait rien lire sur le visage de Merlin qui l'aiderait à savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette petite tête aux cheveux ébène.

Cela lui faisait mal de voir qu'ils n'avaient plus cette complicité de quand ils étaient petits. Tout avait changé à ses treize ans, quand il avait passé l'âge de maturité et qu'il avait dû endosser son rôle d'héritier. Ils ne se voyaient plus et son père était sens arrêt sur son dos à lui donner sans cesse des ordres et des obligations qui l'angoissaient. Arthur s'était éloigné de son frère, il était devenu sérieux, nerveux et envoyait le jeune Merlin baladé sans arrêt. Mais à l'époque ce n'était pas gênant pour Merlin quo ne s'en offusqué pas, il était un jeune garçon particulièrement vivant et optimiste, il se faisait des amis partout où il allait et il pouvait bien s'amuser sans son grand frère. A la mort d'Hunith, Merlin s'est renfermé sur lui-même et avec le bracelet, il était tout le temps fatigué, il ne jouait plus et passait la plus part de son temps dans sa chambre à lire. Et Arthur était resté sérieux et nerveux et n'avait jamais pris un peu de temps pour son frère.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas été le grand frère idéal, commença Arthur timidement en regardant ses chaussures. Mais sache que … » Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Merlin qui sursauta légèrement.

« Je t'aime. »

Merlin recroquevillé sur lui-même ferma un instant les yeux une grimace sur le visage.

« Tu es mon petit frère, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je veux que tu le saches. »

Merlin lui lança un regard de biais. Et Arthur en fut plus certain que jamais, Merlin avait peur. Assis comme cela, les bras l'entourant dans le coin de son lit, il ressemblait à un petit animal traqué.

« Tu peux tout me dire, Merlin. »

Le garçon se mit à secouer la tête.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, Arthur. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Arthur observa encore un instant son frère remarquant qu'un léger tremblement le prenait. Arthur lâcha un soupire et se leva pour venir baiser le front de son frère.

« Non, bien entendu. » Il lui secoua les cheveux.

« Essaie de dormir. »

Avant de fermer la porte, Arthur remarqua que son frère lui avait obéit et avait éteint sa bougie. C'est avec une douce chaleur dans la poitrine parce qu'il avait rempli son devoir de frère qu'il allait se coucher ce soir-là.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il n'alla pas à la fenêtre pour observer comme à l'accoutumé mais parti se coucher directement. Guenièvre non loin de là qui avait pour habitude de venir chercher de l'eau au puit le soir après avoir rendu ses derniers services au château sentit une pointe d'inquiétude en ne voyant pas le prince à sa fenêtre. Elle ramassa son sceau et rentra chez elle les pieds trainants quelque peu et ses yeux se baladant d'avant en arrière, regardant par instant devant elle et par autre à la fenêtre du prince Arthur.

Le lendemain, Arthur envoya son serviteur préparer ses affaires pour son voyage, il ordonna plusieurs chevaliers de se préparer et à Sir Agravaine de préparer les trois bannerets et leurs hommes qui partiraient avec lui. En tout deux mille hommes des alentours partiraient avec lui au sud pour chercher la fiancée du prince et le Roi de Camelot aux frontières du Sud. Le reste des forces de Camelot, 8 mille hommes, seront divisées. La moitié partira à la rencontre des autres bannerets dans le Nord pour les soutenir contre l'armée de Cendred. L'autre moitié restera à Camelot pour protéger la citée.

Son frère aidé d'Agravaine, de Gaius et de Léon, ses plus loyaux conseillers gouvernera Camelot en son absence et celle de son père.

Arthur était confiant. Il savait que son frère était capable de gouverner. C'était un bon garçon, plein de bon sens et possédant une grande force de caractère. Non ce n'était pas le fait de laisser Camelot aux mains de son jeune frère qu'il redoutait aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il redoutait en courant dans les couloirs du château une heure avant le départ était les beaux yeux d'une servante.

Il aperçut Guenièvre dans un couloir un pot de fleurs entre les mains semblant se disputer avec le serviteur de Merlin.

« Je ne t'évite pas, William. Je suis préoccupée en ce moment c'est tout… Et puis avec Dame Morgane partie, je dois travailler plus pour subvenir au besoin de mon père… Tu sais bien qu'il est malade. »

Arthur se retourna et fit face à une fenêtre. Son cœur battait à la chamade et une boule s'était coincé dans sa gorge.

« Je suis désolé, Guenièvre… C'est juste que… je dois te parler. C'est très important… »

Arthur prit une grande inspiration et se détourna de la fenêtre pour marcher à grands pas à leur rencontre.

« Guenièvre ! »

La jeune fille sursauta et manqua de lâcher le vase. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la servante resserra son étreinte sur le vase.

« Excuses-moi, William… Nous parlerons, promis… Juste… Pas aujourd'hui… »

Voyant les yeux humides de la servante et la tension dans les épaules du prince, il hocha de la tête et les laissa seuls mais pas sans laisser paraitre une expression d'agacement sur son visage.

Arthur ne daigna pas quitter des yeux sa bien-aimée et vint la prendre par les épaules pour l'entrainer dans la première pièce venue. Une chambre d'invité.

« Arthur… » Souffla Guenièvre. Se yeux pleins d'amour.

Le prince ne put se retenir et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le vase tomba à terre et Guenièvre passa les bras au cou de son amour. Arthur l'enlaça fortement la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Il la guida vers le lit et quitta ses lèvres douces pour l'inciter à s'assoir avec lui.

« Guenièvre… » Elle s'assit sans quitter des yeux son prince.

« Je dois partir dans une heure. Je suis désolé, Guenièvre. Je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes, comme nous nous l'étions promis… Je veux que tu sois heureuse. » Dit-il en lui caressant le visage, nerveux et pressé de lui dire ce qu'il pensait devoir lui dire.

« Arthur… Sil-te-plais… Ne l'épouse pas… »

Arthur passa un doigt sur ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne me demande pas ça… Tu sais que je ne peux pas. »

La servante détourna le visage une grimace de tristesse et de douleur sur le visage.

« Ne réagis pas comme ça, Guenièvre. Tu savais que ça arriverais tôt ou tard. Remarqua Arthur un peu plus froidement ne voulant pas avoir à faire aux pleurs de la jeune fille.

Je vous attendrai, c'est ce que je vous ai dit. » Lâcha-t-elle dans un gémissement.

Arthur sentit un pincement au cœur au vouvoiement employé. Elle prenait ses distances. C'était pour le mieux. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Le futur du royaume passe avant mon cœur. » Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne voulait pas non-plus de ce mariage, que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, bien au contraire.

« C'est votre père qui parle. » Remarqua-t-elle avec rancœur, les larmes aux yeux. Elle posa une main sur celle d'Arthur avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Regardez ce qu'un Roi est capable de faire quand il a oublié son cœur… Quand Dame Hunith était encore là… »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il sentit un agacement soudain l'envahir face l'entêtement de la jeune roturière. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. On lui avait appris que le mariage c'était pour l'amour, Arthur, lui on lui avait appris que le mariage c'était pour les alliances. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait croire que quoique ce soit était possible entre eux et il lui en voulait qu'elle lui ait fait croire que quoique ce soit était possible entre eux.

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû s'imaginer aller quelque part avec cette histoire. La guerre est là, elle est réelle. Il nous faut des alliés. »

Guenièvre se leva d'un coup du lit, les yeux toujours aussi humides, la voix criarde.

« Et nous ? Ce qu'on ressent quand nous sommes l'un avec l'autre, ce n'est pas réel peut-être ? » Sa voix chavira à la fin de son exclamation avant que des larmes de coulent sur ses douce joues rebondies.

Arthur se leva et fin l'enlacer tendrement et laisser un baiser sur sa tempe.

Guenièvre tenta le tout pour le tout et le prit par le visage et l'embrassa. Arthur adorait ses lèvres. Il adorait son odeur et pendant un instant, il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans le monde. Ils restèrent un instant front contre front leurs regards tristes ne se quittant pas.

« Demain tu te maris mais aujourd'hui est encore à moi. » Lui dit-elle un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Une chaleur et une tristesse poignantes s'installèrent dans sa poitrine alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau. Leurs mains se baladèrent tendrement et douloureusement sur leur corps à la recherche des pièces de leurs cœurs brisés. Et pris du feu torride qui possède les jeunes amants, leurs vêtements tombèrent à terre et ils se retrouvèrent dans le lit à partager leur passion l'un pour l'autre.

Arthur baisa son cou avec amour alors que la jeune servante se cambrait légèrement, sa poitrine rebondie venant à sa rencontre. Il la prépara en prenant soin d'elle et ils échangèrent un nouveau baisé. Elle lâcha une plainte douce et langoureuse entre leurs lèvres. Arthur mordilla avec délicatesse sa lèvre inférieure. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses halées pour la pénétrer tout en surveillant son visage, veillant à ne lui faire aucun mal.

Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules en fermant les yeux un instant, savourant cet instant durant lequel elle ne faisait qu'un avec son amour. Elle se redressa pour venir le prendre par la nuque. Il se baissa pour l'embrasser. Il commença par des mouvements lents.

Mais il fut vite pris par le désir. Et comme les jeunes amants qu'ils étaient-ils s'emballèrent et eurent fini bien trop tôt. Arthur arriva à sa fin bien avant la jeune servante mais cette dernière était concentrée sur le front de son amant où des mèches blondes s'étaient placardées par la sueur. Avec son doigt fin elle vint les détacher de son visage.

Les deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, ses hanches toujours entre ses cuisses, Arthur observa la belle jeune fille en dessous de lui, les cheveux éparpillés sur les coussins soyeux, les rayons du soleil passant par la fenêtre caressant sa peau sombre. Elle était magnifique.

Les sourcils froncés de peine, il l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Je t'aime, Arthur. Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Le prince ne sut quoi répondre alors il l'embrassa de nouveau, son cœur se brisant encore plus. Ils restèrent le reste de l'heure à deux se prélassant dans le lit. Arthur s'était levé pour fermer la porte à clé s'assurant que personne n'entrerait.

Guenièvre s'était allongée sur le torse de son amant. Et ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Aucun mot ne pouvait être ajouté à ce qui avait déjà était dit, ils leur faillaient profiter pleinement de la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés et oublier le départ d'Arthur. Mais quand l'heure vint, ils durent se séparer.

Tristes et gênés, ils se rhabillèrent silencieusement. Et Alors que Guenièvre regardait sans le voir le vase brisé à terre, ses cheveux détachés et ondulant sur ses belles épaules halées, Arthur quitta la pièce sans un regard pour elle, refermant la lourde porte derrière lui. Il resta un instant perdu dans le couloir à ne pas trop savoir quoi faire.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour qui conque. Il avait toujours cru qu'un jour Guenièvre et lui finiraient ensemble. C'était la femme de sa vie, il le savait. Il l'aimait temps. Elle l'aimait temps. Comment en aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

C'est Sir Agravaine qui vint le chercher prestement. Il était en retard. Il alla dans la cours où ses plus fidèles chevaliers l'attendaient et son petit frère accompagné de son fidèle servant et de Léon.

Il vint prendre Merlin par l'épaule la gorge encore nouée par ses adieux avec Guenièvre. Il ne lui dit rien de plus et serra légèrement sa poigne sur la petite épaule. Merlin, tout comme Arthur, était gêné et ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Je prendrais soin du royaume… Commença-t-il. Je te rendrai fier…

J'en suis certain. » Sourit Arthur.

Il hésita un instant. Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas laisser Merlin seul au château. Mais Merlin était un grand garçon. A quatorze, il était tout à fait capable de prendre soin du château durant son absence. Il ne sera pas long, il épousera la Princesse Mithian aussitôt qu'il aura mis un pied au campement et reviendra aussi vite. C'était l'affaire de quelque jours tout au plus.

Arthur fit un signe de tête au chevalier Léon qui lui répondit comprenant qu'il devait prendre soin du jeune prince. Arthur relâcha son emprise sur Merlin et descendit les marches pour rejoindre son destrier.

Avant de donner l'ordre de partir, il chercha le visage de Guenièvre parmi les serviteurs qui disaient au revoir au prince héritier. Elle n'était pas venue.

Il donna un coup à son cheval et le convoi se mit en marche.

Il leur fallut deux jours pour rejoindre le campement du roi Rodor à la frontière avec Nemeth. Le drapeau vert décoré du taureau de Nemeth se mélangeait avec ceux de ses nombreux bannerets. Et l'arrivée du convoi au drapeau rouge ne passa pas inaperçu parmi les tentes tristes en couleur. Quelqu'un sonna d'un instrument à vent et Arthur s'arrêta de galoper devant la tente de commandement.

Il descendit de son cheval et deux gardes lui ouvrir le passage. Il entra dans la tente et tomba sur le roi Rodor, les grands seigneurs de Nemeth et son père autour d'une table.

« Ah Arthur ! Tu es arrivé ! » S'exclama Uther.

« Nous allons pouvoir organiser le mariage ! » Déclara-t-il en se levant pour prendre son fils par l'épaule. Le Roi Rodor se leva dans toute sa splendeur un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« Allons, Uther, pas d'empressement. Prince Arthur vient seulement d'arriver de son voyage. Sans compter qu'il faut laisser ma fille se préparer pour le mariage. Vous connaissez les femmes ! »

Toute la petite assemblée se mit à rire et le Roi Rodor vint serrer la main de son futur gendre.

« Ce soir nous dinerons ensemble. » Annonça-t-il.

Arthur passa le début de l'après-midi autour de la table avec les deux souverains et les seigneurs à se mettre à jour sur les batailles, les pertes et les avancées et à mettre en place de nouvelles stratégies. On lui laissa deux heures dans l'après-midi pour lui, afin qu'il aille se reposer avant de venir diner. Bien qu'il fût inquiet de rencontrer sa promise, il trouva le sommeil poussé par la fatigue du long voyage.

Il fut réveillé une demi-heure avant le repas par son fidèle serviteur, le pointilleux George, qu'il emmenait partout, et d'autant plus à son mariage bien que ce fut sur un champ de bataille.

Une fois habillé, il se dirigea vers la tente royale où aurait lieu le repas. Son père était déjà avec le Roi Rodor et il put voir une jeune femme de dos qui parlait avec eux.

A son entrée, elle se retourna et il put admirer un joli minois qui lui sourit timidement.

Elle lui fit une petite révérence à son approche et comme le voulais la traditionnelle courtoisie, il lui prit la main pour la baiser. Elle avait le visage pâle des dames de hauts rangs, de jolies crolles sombres qui encadraient son visage et de beaux yeux noisette pétillants à la lumière des bougies. Son visage reflétait sa grande lignée de seigneurs, elle avait le menton fin et légèrement levé, les sourcils parfaitement dessinés et le profil des grandes dames. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mithian était une future reine.

« Prince Arthur.

Princesse Mithian. Heureux de vous rencontrer

De même. Vous êtes plus bel homme que ce que j'ai entendu dire.»

Surpris par le compliment et quelque peu gêné, Arthur ne sut quoi dire et de manière très éloquente il hésita :

« Euh… Mmm… »

Pour le soulager de devoir répondre, la princesse sourit narquoisement et répondit :

« Allons-nous rester debout toute la soirée ? » Elle retira sa main de celle d'Arthur.

« Oh, excusez-moi. » Balbutia Arthur avant de l'aider à s'assoir pour manger.

Les deux alliés s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre et les deux fiancés l'un à côté de l'autre. Arthur se plut à observer sa future femme. Elle portait une magnifique robe dorée digne d'une princesse et son élégant bustier laissé paraitre une petite poitrine pâle. Elle était très jolie. Et Arthur se rendit compte qu'il aurait été très heureux s'il n'avait pas connu Guenièvre avant. Une boule revint s'installer dans sa gorge et il resserra son étreinte sur le gobelet qu'il avait en main.

« A votre union ! » Annonça le Roi Rodor en levant son verre. Et tous portèrent un toast à leur mariage. Princesse Mithian lui lança un sourire radieux et Arthur s'en voulu d'en aimer une autre.

Ils passèrent une soirée des plus agréables, aussi agréable qu'elle pouvait l'être en compagnie du Roi Fou. A plusieurs reprises, Uther cria des injures en parlant de ses ennemis ou encore des sorciers. Il alla même jusqu'à insulter sa propre fille de catin pour avoir rejoint Cendred. Arthur était terriblement honteux de voir son père agir de la sorte devant sa promise et tenta en vain de se cacher derrière son gobelet. Mithian posa une main sur la sienne et lui fit un tendre sourire tentant de le réconforter. Arthur lui répondit, peiné.

Ils se séparèrent devant la tente. Arthur baisa la main de sa fiancée et reparti avec son père. Après s'être assuré que ce dernier était bien couché, il alla se coucher à son tour. Cette fois-ci il ne trouva pas le sommeil, trop préoccupé par le mariage qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

Le lendemain George était encore plus pointilleux méticuleux que d'habitude et n'arrêter pas de vérifier les plis de la tenue d'Arthur. Le prince posa une main sur l'épaule de son serviteur.

« George, ce n'est pas toi qui te marie que je sache… » Remarqua Arthur un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. George rougit mais continua de déplier un pli inexistant sur la chemise son prince et Artur leva les yeux au ciel.

Il rejoignit l'assemblée et alla se mettre à la place du marié. Son père à quelques pas de lui sourit avec fierté mais Arthur ne se sentit pas d'humeur à lui répondre. Au bout de l'allée de soldats, le Roi Rodor tenait sa fille par le bras. Une fois que George s'était assuré que la robe de la mariée était bien placée, le père et la fille commencèrent à descendre l'allée.

Dans la lumière d'une fin de matinée printanière, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa mariée était splendide dans sa robe crème ses cheveux couverts d'un court voile en dentelle. Elle rejoignit son fiancé et le Roi Rodor s'éloigna. Mithian sourit à Arthur qui se sentit obliger de lui répondre avant de se tourner vers le grand prêtre de Nemeth.

Et c'est au milieu d'un campement armé jusqu'aux dents à quelques kilomètres de l'armée ennemie qu'Arthur Pendragon se maria à Mithian de Nemeth.

Selon la coutume, le grand prêtre unit leurs poignet d'un ruban et Arthur et Mithian entrecroisèrent leur doigts avant de se retourner l'un face à l'autre et de finaliser leur union sacrée par un chaste baiser.

Arthur les sourcils froncés, se sentit coupable d'apprécier les lèvres roses de la jeune fille.

Uther lança un regard à son premier fils, fier de lui. Arthur remplissait son devoir pour le royaume.

Le prince en question sentit un pincement puissant lui percer le cœur alors qu'il réalisait soudain, que son histoire avec Guenièvre devrait rester un secret pour toujours. Et peut-être même que cette histoire se transformerait en un souvenir lointain et intouchable auquel il n'aurait jamais plus accès. Et un jour ce souvenir, deviendra un rêve. Un rêve impossible, dans lequel, il ne se maria jamais à Mithian et à la place de la Princess de Nemeth se trouvait une jeune femme à la peau halée et aux yeux plein d'amour.

Les mariés regardèrent dans les yeux avant de se tourner vers les soldats assistants à l'union qui applaudissaient. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à sa jolie femme qui saluait la foule comme-ci elle était née pour faire ça. Elle le remarqua.

Et Mithian Pendragon lui sourit.

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas publié, mais c'est parce que j'étais en période d'exam, j'ai encore un oral d'admission Vendredi (souhaitez-moi bonne chance !). Mais voilà, ce chapitre est fini et j'ai déjà commencé le prochain, donc je publie. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez bien qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup d'action._


	9. Partie 3 Chapitre 1 Fuir

**Warning : Violence, non-con/viol/incest, Crossover avec Harry Potter**

 _Disclaimer : Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont Seigneur Johas Holdworth, Dame Kathereen Holdworth et leurs enfants Henry, Thomas, Malory, Lucy Holdworth. Ainsi que Erwin et Oris Serpentard, Gendric, Clamaens Oakenburgh l'Inébranlable etElidas Merdoc. Je vous prie de ne pas utiliser mes personnages dans vos fictions. Tous les autres personnages sont issus du monde de Merlin par BBC et du monde Harry Potter par J.K Rowling._

* * *

 ** _Précédemment dans Les enfants du Roi Fou Partie 2 : Secrets de famille_**

Lors d'une forte fièvre Merlin entend une voix l'appeler, terriblement malade et déboussolé, il demande à William de dormir dans l'antichambre pour être près de lui. Dans la nuit, le Roi Uther vient rendre visite à Merlin et William découvre ce qui se passe entre le Roi et Merlin depuis plusieurs mois.

La nuit suivante, William et Merlin suive la voix qui appelle ce dernier jusque dans les grottes sous le château. Ils rencontrent Kilgharrah, un dragon enfermé depuis deux ans sous le château. Merlin apprend alors qu'Uther n'est pas son père et que son vrai père est Balinor, un seigneur de dragon et frère de Kilgharrah. Balinor est le « sorcier » qui a tenté d'enlever Merlin et Hunith, il y a deux ans à dos de dragon. Il a été exécuté par Uther et Kilgarrah a été fait prisonnier.

Kilgarrah fait part à Merlin d'une prophétie qui prédit qu'Arthur est le Roi Présent et Avenir qui unifiera Albion et que Merlin est le magicien qui l'aidera à accomplir cet exploit et à libérer la magie. Merlin est sceptique et ne croit pas qu'Arthur libèrera la magie un jour. Merlin confie à Kilgarrah ce qu'Uther lui fait. Il le supplie de l'emmener loin d'ici. Kilgarrah promet de l'emmener s'il brise ses chaines.

Morgane est à Essetir et étudie la magie. Elle discute avec sa Tante Morgause qui s'avère être une grande manipulatrice mais Morgane n'est pas dupe et se méfie. Morgause est certaine que le Roi Présent et Avenir est son fils Cendred et que le magicien qui doit l'aider à unifier/conquérir Albion est Mordred.

Morgane souffre toujours de visions et son professeur et Sorcier de la cours d'Essetir, Ruadan décide de lui enseigner l'occlumancie et la legimentie. Une nuit elle reçoit une vision étrange et effrayante d'Uther et Merlin. Elle découvre que Merlin souffre de la main d'Uther et cela peut-être depuis très longtemps.

Des réfugiés magiques de Camelot arrivent à Essetir, parmi eux Godrick et Salazar, aidé de Morgause, Morgane devient un symbole d'espoir pour ce peuple opprimé et d'un futur meilleur à Camelot. Morgane rejoint alors Cendred pour envahir Camelot à ses côtés, bien décidée à libérer son peuple et Merlin du joug de son père.

Arthur règne en tant qu'intendant pendant l'absence de son père et semble découvrir l'état de santé de Merlin, ceci éveille en lui un sentiment fraternel qui était longtemps resté enfouie en lui à l'encontre de Merlin. Il remarque alors la peur qui semble habiter son frère et demande à Léon son plus fidèle chevalier de garder un œil sur le plus jeune prince.

Avant de partir pour se marier à la Princesse Mithian à la frontière avec Nemeth, il fait ses adieux à Guenièvre en lui faisant l'amour.

Il arrive au campement de Rodor et se marie à Mithian qui est très jolie mais dont Arthur n'est décidément pas amoureux.

* * *

 **Partie 3**

 **La Survie**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Fuir.**

« Il n'y aura jamais meilleur moment pour partir, Merlin. » Tonna la voix fracassante de William dans sa tête douloureuse.

Merlin posa une main sur son front pour le masser. Il était terriblement fatigué. Plus que d'habitude tout du moins. Il avait passé la semaine précédente à diriger les conseils et à entendre les doléances de la population et en plus de cela il avait eu une très forte fièvre trois jours de cela dont il ne s'était toujours pas remis.

« Est-ce que tu as pu parler à Guenièvre ? » Demanda le prince de sa faible voix.

William secoua la tête en l'aidant à se déshabiller.

« Non, elle est introuvable. Elle n'est pas venue travailler depuis le départ d'Arthur et son frère dit de la laisser tranquille, qu'elle s'occupe de leur père. Il est gravement malade. »

\- C'est si grave que ça ? »

William ferma les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Gaius dit qu'il ne lui reste que quelque semaines… »

Merlin fit une grimace. Il était terriblement gêné de demander de l'aide à Guenièvre alors qu'elle avait tant de problèmes. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il y ajoute les siens.

Il leva les bras en l'air pour que William lui enfile sa chemise de nuit. Quand sa petite tête fut sortie du tissu, il se retrouva face à son servant nez à nez. Ils s'observèrent longtemps ainsi écoutant simplement la respiration de l'autre.

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié… » Avoua Merlin en posant le regard sur les lèvres de son ami.

« Tu as toujours était là pour moi… »

William lui sourit tendrement.

« Ah… Pourquoi sont faits les amis à ton avis ? » Il lui replaça les cheveux avec douceur une chaleur envahissant sa poitrine.

Merlin lui attrapa le poignet et le força à baisser le bras.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un chaste baisé sur les lèvres de son servant.

William sursauta surpris et recula d'un pas.

Devant la réaction de son servant, Merlin sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

« Pardon… Je n'aurais pas dû… » Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

William attrapa le jeune prince par les épaules et l'enlaça.

« Shhh… Shhh… Ce n'est rien… »

Quand Merlin fut pris de sanglots, William le sera encore plus fort en fermant les yeux de douleur pour son ami. Merlin ne savait plus comment exprimer son affection. Une colère destructrice l'envahit à l'idée qu'Uther avait détruit son fils.

Il s'écarta du jeune prince et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

« Je ne t'aime pas de cette façon, Merlin. Tu le sais… Tu es comme un frère pour moi. »

Merlin hocha de la tête sachant pertinemment que William aimait Mary plus que tout. Il lui sourit entre ses larmes. « Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

William le serra de nouveau dans ses bras. « Tout va bien, Merlin. Je vais parler à Guenièvre, demain. Pas après-demain, pas la semaine prochaine. Demain. On va te sortir de là. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Merlin souffla exténué ne voulant pas retourner faire son devoir d'intendant.

William ouvrit la porte sur Léon.

« Nous avons besoin de votre jugement prince. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras pour s'étreindre.

« Cela ne peut pas attendre demain, je suis sur le point de me coucher ?

\- C'est que c'est une accusation de sorcellerie, votre altesse. »

William se retourna vers son prince, les yeux écarquillés, terriblement inquiet. Merlin saura-t-il le faire ?

En entendant le mot sorcellerie Merlin se mordit la joue et se rappela de la pauvre famille Holdworth.

« Parfait, je passerais mon jugement ce soir. William rhabilles moi. »

Il lui tendit ses bras et son serviteur se mit au travail, le prince Merlin fut rhabillé en moins de deux. Accompagné du chevalier Léon et de William, il descendit les longs couloirs de Camelot prestement. Avant même d'entrer dans la salle du trône où sera passé le jugement l'oncle d'Arthur, Sir Agravaine qui semblait l'attendre à l'entrée s'approcha de lui. Il sembla hésiter un moment. Sir Agravaine ne avait jamais adressé la parole, ils n'étaient pas de la même famille. Et il était seulement le second fils illégitime d'Uther. Agravaine semblait un peu troublé par la situation.

« Votre Altesse… » Il hésita et Merlin lui lança un regard pétillant espérant que l'oncle d'Arthur et de Morgane, frère de la Reine Sorcière Morgause mais aussi fidèle à Camelot trouverait les mots pour le conseiller. Il fut déçu de voir dans le regard de Sir Agravaine un doute certain. L'oncle d'Arthur semblait chercher quelque chose chez le garçon qu'il ne pouvait voir.

« L'homme a été vu usant da la magie pour faire sortir sa fille tombée dans un puit. » Annonça-t-il alors au prince pour qu'il soit au courant de la situation.

Merlin hocha de la tête et resserra son étreinte sur lui-même. Alors que Léon allait ouvrit la porte de la salle du trône. William lui attrapa le poignet et Agravaine agrippa le pommeau de son épée en voyant l'action. Léon lui lança un regard lui intimant de laisser faire.

« Merlin… » William lança un regard aux nobles présents autour d'eux.

« Votre Altesse. N'oubliez pas qui vous êtes.

\- Jamais. » Lui répondit Merlin le regard dur.

Le chevalier Léon ouvrit la porte à son prince suivit de lui-même et de Sir Agravaine avant que William de referme la porte et ne les suivent.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la grande salle à cette heure-ci. Seuls quelques chevaliers, gardes, conseillers du roi, Gaius et le prisonnier et sa fille et une femme au centre de la pièce.

Un chevalier tenait la petite fille par le bras la secouant brutalement.

« Dis-nous. Dis-nous que tu as vu ton père utiliser de la magie ! »

Le père en question hurlait qu'on laisse sa fille tranquille mais se garder de faire ses confessions. La petite fille de quatre ans au moins pleurait mais garder la bouche délibérément fermée voulant protéger son père.

Merlin choqué par la violence du chevalier qui lui rappelait celle d'Uther s'arrêta à la hauteur de ce remue-ménage plutôt que de marcher jusqu'au trône.

« Lâchez immédiatement la petite, Sir Kareth. » Ordonna Merlin.

Sa voix était lourde, celle d'un monarque, une voix que la plus part dans cette pièce ne lui connaissait pas. William lança un regard à Gaius qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il connaissait bien Merlin, tout irait bien.

Le chevalier surprit obéit à l'ordre de son souverain et lâcha la petite qui en profita pour accourir auprès de son père. Merlin remarqua le maudit bracelet au tour des mains du père mais aussi de l'enfant, les chevaliers avaient pris leur précaution.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Merlin sombrement.

Une femme cachait derrière l'imposante musculature d'un chevalier s'approcha pour parler.

« J'ai vu cette homme faire de la magie, mon bon prince. » Elle fit ce qu'elle crut être une révérence plutôt convenable et Merlin lui répondit avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Et ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

La femme pâlit fasse à la nonchalance du prince surprit de devoir donner plus d'information que ce qui était demander d'habitude.

« La gamine était près de l'eau avec son cousin, je crois, et ils se sont chamailler, il l'a poussé alors qu'elle s'était mise sur le puit pour être grande comme lui et elle est tombée. Le gamin a couru chercher monsieur là que vous voyez et il a fait sortir la gamine du puit en la faisant voler. »

Merlin hocha de la tête.

« Je comprends, oui, mais j'ai une question pour vous : Où étiez-vous et que faisiez-vous quand tout cela s'est passé ? Je suis persuadé qu'en voyant une innocente petite fille tomber dans un puit vous avez à accourut à son aide ? »

La dame fit une grimace.

« La petite est une sorcière le simple fait qu'elle est survécue le prouve tout le monde sait qu'un corps coule comme une pierre, elle aurait dû déjà être au fond du puit plutôt que de hurler à la mort comme un chat blessé ! »

Merlin se mit à rire.

Tout le monde se regarda l'un l'autre se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

« Voilà un bel exemple d'ignorance ! » Dit-il à l'assemblée. La femme rougit.

« Gaius, veuillez expliquer à Madame…

\- Nora, mon bon prince.

\- A Madame Nora, sil-vous plait. »

Gaius quoi que quelque peu surpris s'approcha de son prince et de la roturière.

« Toute personne ayant encore de l'air dans les poumons flotte. Quand la personne est à cour d'air, elle coule. Une personne vivante flottera. Un cadavre coulera. C'est parce que nous flottons que nous pouvons apprendre à nager. »Tenta-t-il d'expliquer le plus simplement à la femme.

« Votre argument ne constitue aucune preuve que la petite soit une sorcière.» Claqua la voix de Merlin quand Gaius eu fini. La femme rougit de plus belle.

Le prince se tourna vers le père et sa fille.

« A vous. Monsieur…

\- Pierrick, Vôtre Altesse. »

Merlin sourit.

« En voilà un qui connait les règles de l'étiquette. » Remarqua Merlin et Nora baissa le regard pour fixer ses chaussures, la honte pesant sur ses épaules.

« Monsieur Pierrick, expliquez-vous. »

L'homme sembla hésiter. Avant d'annoncer :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle raconte, Votre Altesse, j'ai demandé à Mary d'attraper le sceau après avoir tenté de la calmer et je l'ai remonté avec la corde.

\- Il ment ! » Cria la femme encore plus rouge.

Merlin était d'accord avec Nora, Pierrick mentait c'était évident, il n'était pas dupe.

« Aaaah, voilà que vous me mettez tous deux dans une position fâcheuse. De versions contradictoires… Que faire ? » Joua Merlin d'un air badin.

Pierrick et Nora regardèrent le prince inquiet de la suite des évènements.

« Pierrick, pourquoi Nora mentirait-elle ? Ne fait-elle pas son _bon_ devoir de citoyenne ?

Elle veut l'argent de la récompense évidement. Lança Pierrick, du venin dans chaque mot. Tout le monde sait qu'accuser quelqu'un de sorcellerie est un bon moyen d'obtenir l'argent pour payer les impôts en fin de mois. »

Le chevalier Kareth fit un pas pour parler au prince un peu énervé. Merlin leva une main dans sa direction pour l'arrêter, il lui fit un sourire pincé.

« Veuillez rester en dehors de tout ça, Sir Kareth.

\- Votre Altesse, vous ne pouvez pas croire la langue fourchue d'un sorcier ! »

Gaius, derrière Merlin, grimaça et Léon voulut se claquer la tête contre le mur devant la stupidité des mots de son frère d'arme.

« Ais-je la langue fourchue, Sir Kareth ? » Demanda Merlin un fin sourire sur les lèvres marchant tel un serpent vers le chevalier. Il posa une main sur le col du chevalier et prononça d'une voix sensuelle :

« Peut-être aimeriez-vous vérifier par vous-même ? »

William choqué voulut s'approcher de son maitre pour l'éloigner de se répugnant chevalier. Gaius lui attrapa le bras pour l'en empêcher.

« Je ne pense pas, non. » Remarqua Merlin en voyant le chevalier prêt à se retirer.

« Je crois que seul le roi saura la réponse à cette question ! » Annonça-t-il la voix enjouée en se détournant de Kareth.

Léon tendit l'oreille encore plus à l'entente de Merlin évoquant le Roi Uther.

« J'ai un homme qui clame l'innocence et qui a sauver la vie de sa fille. Et une femme qui me dérange au beau milieu de la nuit dans l'espoir de recevoir une récompense et qui n'a pas aider cette petite fille ci-présente à sortir du puit alors qu'elle était sur le point de se noyer dedans. Sur qui tombera le joug du Prince Merlin, à votre avis ?

\- Je dis la vérité, j'ai fait mon devoir, si le Roi était là… ! » S'exclama Nora le visage empourpré.

« Mais le roi n'est pas là. » Remarqua Merlin calmement.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

« Evidement une parole contre une autre, ne vaut pas plus que l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais deux paroles contre une en revanche… » Merlin s'accroupit soudainement se mettant à la hauteur de la petite fille accrochée à la jambe de son père.

« Mary, mon ange… Tu dois me dire si papa dit la vérité… Si oui ton papa sera sauvé… »

La petite hésita et Merlin eu peur que son plan ne marche pas, après tout, ne disons-nous pas que la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants ?

« Papa dit la vérité, je suis sortie avec le sceau. » Annonça la petite voix de l'enfant. Merlin se releva d'un coup et claqua des mains.

« Voilà qui est réglé. Sir Léon. » Il fit signe à Léon de retirer les menottes et les bracelets au père et à sa fille.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas comment la loi fonctionne ! » S'écria le chevalier Kareth encore plus énervé. Plusieurs exclamations se firent entendre parmi les personnes présentes dans le hall créant un brouhaha assourdissant.

Merlin leva la main en l'air pour les faire taire.

« En l'absence du Roi et de mon frère, _je_ suis la loi. »

Un chevalier pesta dans un coin.

« Je vous prie donc de mesurer vos paroles, Sir Loras. Je ne serai peut-être pas si clément pour le reste de la nuit. »

La menace pesa sur toute l'assemblée et le silence se fit.

Agravaine sourit au prince. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais il aimait ce prince dur et convaincu.

« Bien maintenant, tout le monde au lit. Gardes, veuillez raccompagner ces messieurs dames à l'entrée. »

Merlin quitta la pièce ignorant le regard lourd de Sir Loras et Kareth dans sa nuque. William le coucha et retourna chez Gaius pour la nuit. Merlin quant à lui ne trouva pas tout de suite le sommeil, une certaine nervosité envahissant son être.

Il ignora la porte qui grinça alors que le chevalier Léon jetait un coup d'œil dans la pièce comme il le faisait tous les soirs. C'était étrange, voir gênant, mais aussi rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un veillait à ce que personne ne lui fasse de mal même dans ses quartiers privés.

Le lendemain, Merlin avait pris une décision. Il ne pouvait pas attendre le retour d'Uther mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Camelot, son royaume sans régent en temps de guerre.

Quand William vint pour lui donner son petit-déjeuner, Merlin lui fit part de sa pensée.

« Que veux-tu faire, alors ? » Demanda William.

Merlin avait un regard décidé sur son visage très semblable à celui de la veille qui plut tout de suite à William.

« Il faut que tout soit prêt. L'instant même où mon père met un pied dans la citadelle, je dois partir. » William hocha de la tête et le prince Merlin du faire sans son fidèle serviteur pour le reste de la matinée.

William marchait d'un pas rapide dans les rues de la citadelle pour atteindre l'atelier du forgeron.

Le fils du forgeron, Elyan, était en train de forger une épée. Il s'arrêta derrière lui et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. En se retournant avec la lame bouillante en main, Elyan le remarqua.

« Tu cherches ? Demanda le garçon, un peu bougon.

\- Guenièvre ? Demanda William.

\- Derrière avec mon père. »

Le serviteur le remercia et suivit la direction indiquée par Elyan.

William entra dans une pièce sombre, la salle à vivre de la famille de Guenièvre. William alla derrière le drap qui séparé, la partie pour cuisiner et manger de l'espace pour dormir. Il trouva Guenièvre assise sur une chaise à recoudre ce qui semblait être des draps du château au chevet de son père allongé dans le lit. L'homme en question semblait tout simplement dormir, il n'avait pas l'air mal en point. Gaius était surement passé par-là pour le soulager.

Elle leva le regard dans sa direction.

« William ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je ne t'ai pas vu ces derniers jours, je suis désolé de venir comme ça, avec ton père malade. Mais il faut vraiment que je te parle. C'est très important.

Je suis désolée, William. Avec mon père j'avais totalement oublié. Cela doit être vraiment important pour que tu quittes le prince Merlin pour venir ici. Mais, ici, c'est comme-ci le temps s'était arrêté… »

Elle se leva et posa son travail sur la chaise avant de poser une main sur le front de son père. William l'observa faire. Elle frotta un instant sa robe pour faire disparaître les plis et fit signe à William de l'accompagner dans l'espace cuisine.

Elle l'intima de s'asseoir et en fit de même.

« Bon, tu as toute mon attention. Je t'écoute. »

William ne sut pas trop par où commencer.

« C'est au sujet de Merlin, en réalité… »

Guenièvre sembla surprise. « Du prince, que… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

William inspira un bon coup. « Tu dois comprendre que ce que je vais te dire dois rester entre nous, c'est confidentiel. Si tu le répètes à quiconque cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences pour Merlin. »

La jeune fille inquiète et piquée de curiosité hocha de la tête.

« C'est promis. » Jura-t-elle à son ami.

William passa une main dans ses cheveux et Guenièvre remarqua qu'il avait les épaules tendues.

« … Euh… Il y a un peu moins d'un moi, j'ai dormi dans l'antichambre à côté de celle de Merlin parce qu'il avait une très forte fièvre. »

Guenièvre lui sourit en voyant son regard la scruter pour avoir si il pouvait vraiment lui dire. William pouvait tout lui dire, Guenièvre serait muette comme une tombe.

« Cette nuit-là j'ai découvert qu'Uther… qu'Uther viole Merlin. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille devinrent ronds de surprise avant que son visage ne perde toute couleur.

« William… Tu…

\- Je te promets que c'est vrai ! S'empressa d'ajouter le servant.

\- C'est très grave ce que tu dis William, on pourrait t'exécuter pour ça…

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai rien dit à personne jusque-là. Même pas à Gaius… » Dit-il peiné.

Guenièvre lui attrapa la main sur la table et la serra tendrement.

« Je te crois William. C'est juste que… C'est horrible… » Elle caressa du pouce le dos de sa main et son regard partit dans le vide.

« Pauvre Merlin…

\- Nous avons découvert un dragon sous le château. C'est celui qui avait aidé ce sorcier à s'enfuir avec Dame Hunith et Prince Merlin.

\- Un dragon ?! » S'exclama Guenièvre.

William sourit face à son expression.

« C'est de Merlin dont on parle, il lui arrive toujours des choses extraordinairement magique. »

Guenièvre sourit à son ami malgré le sujet de la discussion.

« Le dragon a promis d'emmener Merlin chez lui où il sera protégé d'Uther. Il faut que Merlin parte avant qu'Uther ne revienne. »

William s'agrippa à la main de la jeune fille.

« On a besoin de ton aide. »

Guenièvre plissa des yeux, ne comprenant pas.

« Comment ? »

« Nous devons briser les chaines du dragon pour qu'il puisse partir avec Merlin. »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira alors qu'elle comprenait ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

« Très bien, nous allons déjà faire rentrer des outils dans la grotte et voir lesquels pourront briser la chaîne… » Commença-t-elle réfléchissant déjà à quels outils elle emmènerait.

« Tu n'iras pas seule. » Tonna une voix lourde de l'atelier.

Elyan entra dans la pièce. William fronça les sourcils, ayant oublié qu'Elyan pouvait surement tout entendre de l'atelier.

« Je ne veux pas être celui qui annoncera à papa comment sa fille s'est retrouvée carbonisée par un dragon dans les sous-sols du château. »

Elyan s'approcha de la table et posa deux mains dessus.

« Je viendrais avec vous. Et si ce dragon n'est pas dangereux. Nous libérons Prince Merlin. »

Les deux servants attablés acquiescèrent.

Le soir même William accompagné d'Elyan et de Guenièvre entrèrent dans le palais avec des outils. Ils utilisèrent les expériences de Gaius comme excuse pour faire entrer tout le barda et les gardes pas le moindrement surpris par les excentricités du médecin, les laissèrent passer.

Merlin les rejoignit comme prévu avant de manger pour les emmener dans la grotte. Il tenait être là pour rassurer le dragon.

Merlin attrapa une torche et fit signe aux trois autres de ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'ils descendaient les nombreuses marches pour atteindre la grotte. Une fois arrivés en bas, ils purent admirer le grand et majestueux dragon qui somnolait sur son rocher.

Elyan et Guenièvre avait les yeux ronds et remplis d'émerveillement et William ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus en les voyants. Le dragon sursauta dans son sommeil mais se reprit en s'agrippant à son rocher.

« Oh Merlin ! » Sourit-il chaleureusement au garçon en voyant son petit seigneur devant lui. Une étincelle apparut dans ses yeux en voyant les trois autres poser à terre toutes sortes d'outils.

« Kilgharrah… » Lui répondit Merlin, un sourire aux lèvres, il y avait quelque chose dans l'intonation du garçon, comme de la tendresse.

Le dragon avança son museau et son souffle souleva les mèches ébène du garçon. Merlin ferma les yeux de plaisir à la sensation familière de chaleur qui s'immisçait en lui. Il posa une main entre les deux narines de la créature. Elyan toujours émerveillé reconnut que le dragon n'était pas un danger pour eux.

« Bien. Annonça le fils du forgeron. Regardons cette chaîne. »

Merlin hocha de la tête et aidé de Kilgharrah, il descendit un peu plus bas pour aller voir la patte enchaînée du dragon. Elyan le suivit tandis que les deux autres restèrent sur le premier plateau. Le fils du forgeron s'agenouilla et attrapa la chaîne sous le regard attentif du dragon. Elle était lourde et épaisse remarqua-t-il en la soupesant. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant briller d'une drôle de façon.

« Vôtre Altesse, approchez… » Demanda-t-il. Merlin s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour regarder la chaîne en question. Il caressa doucement ce qui semblait être des écritures.

« Des runes. » Annonça Merlin énervé qu'Uther utilise encore et toujours des objets magiques contre des êtres magiques.

« Je ne peux pas briser le sort sans mes pouvoirs… » Remarqua Merlin en se relevant. « Et les runes rendent la chaîne incassable… » Merlin lâcha un souffle de frustration. Le dragon l'observa silencieusement alors qu'Elyan reposait la chaîne.

« Il y a peut-être une solution. » Merlin releva la tête avec espoir vers Kilgharrah.

« Le feu de dragon est très puissant, c'est l'une des plus vielle magie sur terre. Elle peut renforcer n'importe qu'elle arme blanche. A Castle-de-Shimmerhost nous utilisons le feu de dragon pour renforcer les armes de nos dragonniers. Ils en deviennent presque invincibles. »

Merlin regarda en arrière, William et Guenièvre. « Il y a une épée dans le tas ? »

Guenièvre ramassa quelque chose et brandit une épée de là où elle était.

« Tends là bien en hauteur, jeune fille. » Demanda le dragon. Guenièvre obéit et la bête se prépara à cracher du feu.

« STOP ! » Cria Elyan à côté du dragon. Ce dernier ravala sa flamme.

« Je vais le faire. »

Elyan remonta sur le plateau et attrapa l'épée en poussant légèrement sa sœur hors de porter. Il souleva la flamme plus haute que ne l'aurait fait sa sœur et le dragon prépara de nouveau sa flamme. Il chauffa doucement la lame de l'épée de son feu doux et la lame devint rouge. Quand le dragon estima qu'il y avait assez de magie sur l'épée, il arrêta. Elyan s'approcha du bord sur plateau et remit l'épée au prince faisant attention de ne pas se brûler. Merlin empoigna l'épée.

« J'espère que ça va marcher… » Chuchota le garçon en brandissant l'épée au-dessus de la chaîne. Il inspira un bon coup et la fit tomber, l'épée traversa la chaîne comme du pain et le dragon fut libéré. Le silence se fit alors que la chaîne partait en éclats et le dragon ne put que secouer sa patte n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« Je suis libre… » Merlin laissa échapper un rire de bonheur, le dragon tourna sa tête brusquement vers lui. « Merlin… Comment te remercier ? » La chaleur du dragon s'installa de nouveau dans la poitrine du garçon. « En m'attendant ? Je ne peux pas quitter Camelot et la laisser sans souverain en temps de guerre, ce serait aller à l'encontre de ma mission en tant que prince et intendant…

Et en tant que face cachée de la pièce. » Ajouta le dragon de sa voix énigmatique.

« Je veux partir au dernier moment. Pourrais-tu m'attendre ? »

« Je t'attendrai, jeune magicien. Et je t'emmènerai loin de cet homme. » Le garçon laissa un sourit reconnaissant passer sur ses lèvres et aider de William et Elyan remonta sur le premier plateau. Ils rangèrent tout et suivant les conseils du dragon, il emporta l'épée pour la cacher dans sa chambre.

Avant de se retirer dans sa chambre Guenièvre l'enlaça fortement terriblement triste à cause de toute cette histoire et du départ de son prince et Elyan lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

Merlin continua sa semaine en silence, avec un petit changement dans son emploi du temps habituel. Il avait décidé de descendre voir le dragon tous les soirs. Ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'il ne parte pas sans lui. Mais aussi par curiosité. Tous les soirs, Kilgharrah lui parlait de leur futur voyage et de Castle.

Alors que Merlin était assis en tailleur devant le dragon énigmatique, William était assis un peu plus loin, dos contre les parois de la cave, un livre que Gaius lui avait donné à étudier entre les mains. Gaius allait surement lui poser des questions sur le sujet mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer, trop tenté d'écouter la conversation entre Merlin et le dragon.

« Il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe depuis un moment. Tu as dit que Balinor était ton frère… Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Demanda Merlin traçant un dessin aux doigts dans la terre.

« Balinor était mon frère dragonnier, et moi son frère dragon. Nous sommes nés du même astre.

\- Même astre ?

\- Le même jour.

\- Et cela fait de vous des frères ? » Répondit Merlin un peu sceptique en relevant le visage vers le dragon.

« Tu dois comprendre que le seigneur de dragon a un lien très particulier avec les siens, mais un dragonnier à un lien très particulier avec un seul dragon. Ce lien, il est plus fort que la race, il est plus fort que le sang, il est plus fort que les âmes sœurs… C'est ce lien qui unit le premier dragon et la première dragonnière c'est pour cela que nos races sont si proches. C'est un peu comme le lien que des jumeaux peuvent avoir renforcé par la magie qui les unit. Un dragon peut sentir la présence de son dragonnier, il peut aussi sentir sa douleur et partager ses pensées sur de très longue distance. A la mort de Balinor j'ai ressenti comme-ci l'on m'avait retiré quelque chose de moi, comme-ci une partie de moi avait disparu. J'ai senti la lame couper juste au-dessus de mes épaules et une douleur lancinante au cœur de mon âme, c'était comme-ci tout mon être explosait. »

Merlin respecta un moment de silence alors que le dragon se remémoré la mort de son dragonnier. Son regard était douloureux et lointain, plongé dans le souvenir.

« Tous ceux de notre peuple ont un frère dragon ?

\- Je n'ai jamais connu un dragon qui n'avait pas de frère ou sœur des astres.

\- Il y a donc quelqu'un qui m'attend à Castle, j'ai un frère dragon qui m'attend depuis toujours… ? » S'émerveilla Merlin et William ne fit plus semblant de lire à l'entente de l'émotion dans la voix du prince.

« C'est une possibilité.

\- J'ai une famille… Je ne suis pas tout seul. »

Le dragon sourit aux yeux pétillants du jeune seigneur.

« Techniquement, je suis aussi ta famille. »

Merlin rit et se leva pour enlacer le museau du dragon. « C'est vrai, dit-il tout contre les narines chaudes de la créature. Tu es un peu mon oncle. »

Le dragon laissa échapper un rire étrange venant du fond de sa gorge bouillonnante.

« Allons, vas donc te coucher, petit chenapan ! Tu dois bien dormir au vu de ta journée d'intendant demain. »

Merlin sourit de plus belle et obéit à son aîné. William suivit le prince mais pas s'en faire une petite révérence pour dire bonne nuit au dragon avant de quitter la cave.

Quelques jours plus tard, la voix du dragon résonna dans la tête de Merlin en plein cours d'histoire.

« Il est rentré. » Eu-t-il seulement entendu cela que les trompètes de la ville sonnèrent et Merlin bondit de sa chaise pour aller regarder par la fenêtre.

Le roi, son fils et sa belle-fille accompagnés de chevaliers entrèrent au galop dans la cour. Merlin ne prit pas le temps d'observer sa nouvelle belle-sœur, belle comme le jour car son attention était rivée sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Un chevalier aida le Roi Uther à descendre de cheval. Il était blessé.

Merlin se sentit paniquer en voyant son violeur rentré à la maison. Geoffrey rangeait son cours d'histoire pour laisser le prince rejoindre sa famille et William était rentré en trombe dans la pièce pour attraper le sac déjà prêt de Merlin, caché dans le coin entre le mur et la penderie.

Geoffrey jeta un regard surpris au servant face à sa précipitation et sa nervosité.

« Nous allons, voir le roi, n'est-ce pas Merlin ? » Annonça William, la peur au ventre de ne pas réussir l'escapade de son ami.

« Ou-oui. Geoffrey, je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors, mais je vais me changer avant de descendre.

\- Oui, Vôtre Altesse. » Le vieil homme quitta la pièce un peu précipitamment, sentant l'empressement des deux autres. Le Prince avait peut-être quelque chose d'urgent à annoncer au Roi.

Une fois la porte fermée, William attrapa Merlin par les épaules pour le calmer.

« C'est maintenant. » Dit-il avant d'embrasser le front de son meilleur ami. Il alla prendre l'épée forgée par Kilgharrah cachée sous le lit avant de revenir vers Merlin. Elle était enveloppée dans un tissu. Il attrapa la main de Merlin et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attends. » Demanda Merlin avant de courir vers son armoire. Il s'accroupit dedans pour récupérer la statuette du dieu Dagda qu'il serra contre sa poitrine. Dagda ne l'avait pas abandonné, il lui avait envoyé Kilgharrah et bientôt il le ferait sortir de cet enfer.

William reprit la main de son ami et l'entraîna dans les couloirs.

Alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans l'angle du couloir, le chevalier Léon qui remontait pour prévenir Prince Merlin de l'arrivé du Roi et du Prince Arthur, débarqua à l'autre bout du couloir. Il eut le temps de voir disparaitre la silhouette du jeune prince au bout du couloir, s'enfonçant encore plus dans le château. Il n'allait pas pour rejoindre son père et son frère. Il allait dans la direction opposée. Léon fronça les sourcils et les suivit.

« Mais où est William quand j'ai besoin de lui ». Râla-Gaius, alors qu'Arthur aidait son père à s'allonger sur le lit du patient dans la chambre du médecin de la cour.

« Nous avons été attaqués en quittant le camp de Rodor. » Expliqua-t-il. Il eut un silence et Uther laissa échapper une plainte. « Par des hommes des Holdworth et de Odin. » Annonça amèrement le prince.

Une fois installé, le Roi regarda autour de lui et put remarquer que le Seigneur Agravaine était là. Mais quelqu'un manqué à l'appel. Quelque chose d'étrange d'immisça dans sa poitrine.

« Où est Merlin ? » Demanda le Roi. « Où est mon fils ? »

Hubert, le serviteur du Roi fit une révérence et quitta la pièce. Le Roi tenta de se relever mais Arthur l'en empêcha.

« Allons, ce n'est pas le moment. Laissez-Gaius s'occuper de vous et vous verrez Merlin après. »

Arthur regretta tout de suite d'avoir ordonné son père de se coucher, car celui-ci devint rouge avant d'éclater :

« TU OSES ME DONNER UN ORDRE ? QUI EST LE ROI ICI, HEIN ?! QUI EST LE ROI ?! »

Le silence se fit alors qu'Uther reprenait sa respiration.

« Je ne vous ordonnais pas père, c'est un conseil. C'est pour votre bien et celui de Merlin. Vous revenez de bataille vous êtes à cran, il ne serait pas judicieux de voir Merlin dans votre état, contenu de sa santé… » Dit Arthur un peu mielleusement. Uther fit une grimace mais consentit qu'Arthur avait raison, alors il s'allongea sans un mot de plus.

Gaius commença les soins et Uther tenta de se calmer bien que le nombre de personne autour de lui et l'absence de son jeune fils l'énervait.

Hubert ouvrit la porte pour y passer la tête, essoufflé.

« Prince Merlin n'est pas dans sa chambre, il est introuvable. »

Uther se redressa d'un coup et repoussa les mains du médecin. « Où est-il ? Où est mon fils ? »

Uther se souvint alors des nombreux regards haineux que pouvait lui lancer Merlin. Il adorait ce regard, seuls Merlin et Hunith étaient capables de lui lancer ce regard qui lui retournait le cœur dans un soubresaut. Il fronça les sourcils sachant pertinemment ce qui se passait dans le petit crâne de son fils.

« Il se fait la malle. Ce petit con se fait la malle. »

Arthur avec l'aide d'Agravaine tenta de nouveau de coucher le patient mais celui-ci avait décidé de se lever.

« Je suis en droit de demander où est mon fils et de le réclamer. Fouillez moi ce putain de château et qu'on me retrouve cette putain de Merlin. » Surpris par ces termes les chevaliers hésitèrent à obéir. Agravaine fronça les sourcils et poussa d'autant plus le roi dans son lit. « JE VOUS AI DONNE UN ORDRE ? JE SUIS ROI ! PAS CE PETIT VAURIEN ICI ! ALORS QU'ON M'OBEISSE ! ». Devant la colère du roi, les chevaliers et Arthur sortirent aussi vite.

Guenièvre au coin du couloir qui avait entendu les dires du roi, se colla contre le mur. Elle fixait le sol, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps pour William et Merlin. Elle jeta un regard à l'autre bout du couloir où se trouvait la porte vers la grande salle. La porte était gardée ce soir par un jeune homme très tendre qui lui faisait la cour depuis le début de l'année. Elle s'en voulait d'utiliser ses atouts de femme, mais l'heure n'était pas à l'hésitation et Lancelot ferait tout pour elle.

Elle courut dans l'autre couloir.

Arthur et ses chevaliers entendirent soudain le bruit d'une armure bousculée contre les pierres d'un mur résonnant dans le couloir à leur gauche. Ils partirent dans cette direction. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre avant même qu'ils n'atteignent le couloir qui menait au grand hall.

« Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis ! » Arthur sentit un froid glacial le pénétrait en reconnaissant la voix.

Les chevaliers et Arthur tournèrent dans le couloir pour y voir une scène étrange et qui semblait privée entre un garde et une servante. Cette dernière était en colère et le pauvre garde ne savait pas quoi lui répondre alors que son collègue de l'autre côté de la porte ne bougeait pas, toujours à son poste, tentant d'ignorer la scène de ménage.

« Guenièvre ?! Mais je ne comprends pas, je … ! »

Soudain les lèvres de la jeune fille se posèrent sur les siennes.

Arthur n'en cru pas ses yeux.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Lancelot. » Dit la jeune fille tout contre les lèvres du garde. Lancelot ne comprenant pas ce que racontait la jeune fille, profita de la situation et la prit par les hanches pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser de nouveau.

Agravaine toussa doucement pour rappeler Prince Arthur ce pourquoi ils étaient là.

« AU GARDE A VOUS ! » Cria soudain Arthur libéré de la surprise.

Lancelot s'écarta de la jeune fille pour obéir et Guenièvre remit son jupon, les joues rouges et n'osant pas poser les yeux sur Arthur. Ce dernier la dévisageait. Il lança alors un regard au garde.

« Nous en reparlerons. » Avant de suivre Agravaine et les autres à la recherche de son frère.

En voyant Arthur partir, Guenièvre sentit deux sentiments contradictoires s'immiscer en elle. La fierté et la honte. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait montré à Arthur et aux autres chevaliers. Mais elle était fière parce que sa diversion avait fonctionné. Ils avaient bien perdu une quinzaine de minutes ce qu'il fallait pour Merlin et William afin atteindre les caves en dessous du château.

« Arthur ! » Cria la voix de Léon à l'autre bout d'un couloir. Le prince se tourna vers son fidèle chevalier. « Votre frère est descendu dans les grottes sous le château, j'ai croisé le Roi Uther et son serviteur, je les ai prévenu et votre père a insulté un dragon…

Un dragon ?

Oui, il s'est mis à parler d'un dragon et puis soudain il est parti à la poursuite du Prince Merlin, on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à tuer quelqu'un. »

Arthur se souvint de la fois où son père avait bousculé Merlin à terre lors du feu dans la chambre de Morgane. Il savait être violent envers Merlin. Qu'importe si son frère était innocent ou non de ce que son père l'accuserait, il en payerait le prix. Si son père était prêt à tuer, il ne mesurerait pas ses gestes. Arthur partit en courant avec Léon vers l'entrée des grottes.

William attrapa un flambeau au passage et suivit Merlin qui descendait déjà dans la profondeur de la grotte. Une fois arrivés sur le plateau, William put voir que Kilgharrah était déjà prêt pour le départ. Il s'était posé sur le plateau et s'était abaissé de façon à ce que Merlin puisse monter sur son dos.

William posa le flambeau à terre qui ne s'éteignit pas sur le coup ainsi que le sac et l'épée. Il prit la statue des mains de son ami pour la ranger dans le sac. Merlin s'agrippait déjà sur les écailles les plus solides du dragon tentant de se soulever. William accourut pour l'aider. Il joignit ses mains et Merlin posa un pied dessus. Grâce à l'effort donné par William, Merlin sut se mettre à cheval sur le dragon qui se sentit soulager d'avoir son seigneur sur lui.

William attrapa le sac et l'épée pour les donner au prince. Merlin mit le sac sur ses épaules et l'attacha du mieux qu'il put en le laçant autour de sa taille avant de prendre l'épée qu'il attacha devant lui sur ses genoux. Quand il eut finit, il tendit sa main à son meilleur ami pour l'aider à monter derrière lui.

William sourit au prince mais recula d'un pas.

« Will ?

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner Gaius. Il est toute ma famille, tout ce que j'ai. J'ai rempli ma promesse. Tu es avec les tiens maintenant. Kilgharrah prendra soin de toi. Je lui fais confiance.

\- Merci, William. » Dit le dragon, reconnaissant.

Merlin laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, les yeux humides alors qu'il fixait avec douleur son meilleur ami, son pilier.

Le bruit d'armures se fit entendre en haut de l'escalier, ainsi que la voix d'Uther jurant et insultant le dragon et Merlin résonna sur les parois de la grotte.

« Remonte par cette autre voix, ils l'utilisent pour me balancer de la nourriture. » Ordonna Kilgharrah précipitamment au servant. William suivit du regard la direction que lui avait montré le dragon et voyant une sortie se retourna vers Merlin dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues froides.

Le prince lui sourit pour lui donner courage.

« Dans l'espoir de se revoir, mon ami. » Dit-il en hochant légèrement de la tête se redressant sur le dragon.

William répondit de la même façon. « Dans l'espoir de se revoir. » Le servant posa alors les yeux sur le dragon pour s'adresser à lui.

« Prenez soin de lui pour moi.

\- Je le ferais. » Lui promis Kilgharrah.

Le bruit de pas se fit plus proche et William partit en courant dans l'autre couloir.

« MERLIN ! » Hurla Uther en débarquant dans la grotte. « Descends de cette bête ! » N'attendant pas de réponse du garçon, il se tourna vers son serviteur, seule personne avec lui pour le moment. « Qu'on me le fasse descendre IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Hubert sursauta et la peur pour son monarque étant plus importante que la peur qu'il éprouvait pour cette créature, il courut vers la bête et agrippa la cheville du garçon. Merlin empoigna les écailles du dragon et se colla à ses épaules résistant à l'emprise du serviteur.

D'autres personnes arrivèrent dans la grotte, guidées par le Chevalier Léon. Kilgharrah agacé par la vermine qui tentait de faire tomber son seigneur de son dos, lui rappelant durement la mort de Hunith, la mère du petit, envoya valser Hubert d'un grand coup de patte. Le serviteur alla s'écraser tout contre les parois de la grotte dans un craquement monstrueux. Les chevaliers prirent une posture de combat et Arthur vint auprès de son père.

« Tu ne récupérera jamais la clé ! » S'exclama Uther soudainement. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur pour le faire reculer et passer devant lui.

« Tu ne récupérera jamais ta magie. » Dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Merlin se redressa pour regarder Uther dans les yeux. Kilgharrah en fit de même déployant ses ailes montrant toute son ampleur.

« Au moins je serais libre. » Annonça Merlin.

Uther avança alors et Kilgharrah allongea son cou préparant une boule de feu dans le fond de sa gorge.

 _Tu n'as peut-être pas ta magie, Merlin mais tu restes un seigneur de dragon et je suis là. Tu es armé._

Merlin sentit une haine l'envahir, alors que Uther faisait un pas de plus vers lui en cherchant sous sa tunique la clé maudite. Son père était à sa merci. Il mourrait ce jour-même.

Il hocha de la tête et Kilgharrah lança son feu.

Arthur attrapa son père par le col et le tira en arrière roulant avec lui sur la droite. Le feu ne l'avait pas touché d'un cheveu.

Arthur à cheval sur son père vérifia que celui-ci n'était pas blessé. Uther cracha sur le côté de la poussière qui était entrée dans sa bouche, le visage rouge.

Kilgharrah prépara une nouvelle boule de feu.

 _Stop. Je ne veux pas blesser Arthur._

Kilgharrah ravala son feu.

Un chevalier se prépara à lancer son épée sur la bête mais Léon posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter. « Vous pourriez blesser le prince. » Le chevalier baissa son épée.

Arthur restant sur son père pour le protéger, lança un regard rempli d'incompréhension et de douleur à son frère.

« Merlin ? »

Ce dernier, les larmes aux yeux en lisant la trahison sur le visage d'Arthur, détourna son regard et tapota gentiment l'épaule de Kilgharrah pour l'intimer de partir dans les airs.

Le dragon décolla et Merlin enlaça son cou. Il ferma les yeux et les larmes glissèrent doucement sur ses joues. « Je suis désolé, Arthur, mais je ne peux plus vivre ainsi. » Chuchota-t-il tout contre les écailles du dragon alors qu'ils sortaient de la grotte.

Merlin resserra son étreinte en voyant la terre de Camelot défiler en dessous de lui.

C'était fini.

Ce cauchemar était derrière lui.

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous, j'ai encore une fois bien travaillé je trouve :p Je cherche un(e) Beta pour cette fic, pour la correction des fautes de français et aussi pour me conseiller sur mon brouillon. J'ai cherché et envoyé des messages à des Betas, mais rien n'a été concluant, donc je laisse un petit message ici, pour ceux ou celles qui connaissent déjà la fanfic et qui seraient interessé(e)s. Bonne soirée à tous :)_


	10. Partie 3 Chapitre 2 Attaquer

**Warning : Violence, non-con/viol/incest, Crossover avec Harry Potter**

Disclaimer : Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont Seigneur Johas Holdworth, Dame Kathereen Holdworth et leurs enfants Henry, Thomas, Malory, Lucy Holdworth. Ainsi que Erwin et Oris Serpentard, Gendric, Clamaens Oakenburgh l'Inébranlable et Elidas Merdoc. Je vous prie de ne pas utiliser mes personnages dans vos fictions. Tous les autres personnages sont issus du monde de Merlin par BBC et du monde Harry Potter par J.K Rowling.

* * *

Partie 3

La Survie

Chapitre 2

Attaquer.

Morgane ouvrit les yeux sur la toile beige de sa tente. Il faisait une chaleur douce, semblable à celle des fins d'été à Cornwall. Elle tourna délicatement le visage sur le côté et petit à petit se rappela où elle était. Elle était dans sa tente dans le campement de Cendred.

Elle cligna des yeux. Tout doucement le bruit ambiant se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait de l'agitation dehors. Des cris et des armes tirées de leur fourreau.

Morgane sortit de son lit ne prenant pas le temps d'enfiler ses pantoufles avant d'aller à l'extérieur de sa tante. Elle se retrouva dehors en étant seulement couverte de sa robe de chambre. Le tissu de satin se souleva de sa poitrine et le vent caressa sa peau. Elle passa une main devant ses yeux pour cacher le soleil couchant qui l'éblouissait.

C'était la cohue, les soldats courraient dans tous les sens et criaient s'armant de leurs épées et se couvrant de leurs casques.

 _Une attaque ?_

Morgane chercha du regard un de ses cousins. Elle fit un pas de plus, pieds nus dans la boue. Et soudain les soldats devant elle s'accroupirent en regardant le ciel avec terreur. Morgana se décrocha la nuque pour regarder en l'air.

Au-dessus du campement, flottant dans les airs comme un cétacé dans l'eau, passait une masse gigantesque. Dans le soir tombant, son ombre assombrit encore plus le campement sur son passage. La créature majestueuse aux mouvements amples, battaient des ailes lentement, ses pattes aux griffes acérées repliées sur son ventre.

« Un dragon ?! » Souffla Morgane se retournant pour le voir s'éloigner de Camelot et partir dans le nord. Dans un dernier battement d'aile, le dragon envoya un courant d'air qui vint frôler son visage. Morgane sourit, émerveillée par la puissante créature magique.

« Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » Remarqua une voix sombre à ses côtés. Morgane se retourna pour voir son cousin Cendred.

Cendred était un beau jeune homme. Il avait dans son regard sombre une maturité froide qu'elle n'avait jamais vue encore chez les hommes de son âge, pas même chez Thor. Dans son regard se dessinait de la dureté, de la sévérité, aucun sentiment n'apparaissait jamais sur son visage. Et Morgane dû bien reconnaitre que derrière ses longs cheveux et sa barbe, il était difficile d'y voir une quelconque expression. Elle doutait par moment que Cendred eusse des sentiments.

Elle hocha doucement de la tête en réponse.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous en voyez un, Majesté. » Remarqua Morgane alors qu'ils regardaient toujours en direction du dragon. Elle sentit soudain l'air chaud de quelqu'un qui est prêt à vous chuchoter un secret. Morgane se tendit en sentant son cousin penché sur son épaule.

« Apparemment, Essetir est sur le chemin de Castle-de-Shimmerhost, le royaume des Dragons. »

Morgane plissa doucement des yeux avant de se tourner vers son cousin et de le regarder dans les yeux, le nez à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Apparemment ? »

Cendred s'éloigna d'elle, aucune expression sur le visage. « Ça localisation est secrète. Elle n'apparait sur aucune carte. La magie fait des merveilles. »

« Retournez donc vous coucher, cousine. Nous reprenons la marche dans quelques heures. »

Morgane retourna alors dans sa tante où les gardes se remettaient en place devant sa porte après les émois de fin de journée. Elle s'assit sur son lit et utilisa un sort de nettoyage pour ses pieds avant de se recoucher. Elle ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Un sentiment de légèreté l'avait envahi et s'avoir le monde plus grand et plus magique qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, lui donnait la sensation que tout était possible.

Elle se retourna dans sa couche. Et en même temps elle eut la sensation d'être minuscule face à ce grand monde. Elle ferma les paupières. Dans quelque jours, le sort de Camelot et le sien seront sellés.

Le lendemain elle fut réveillée par Gauvain qui s'asseyait au bord de son lit tout en croquant dans une pomme. Morgane se frotta les yeux pour se libérer du sommeille qui lui voilait la vue. Son cousin était baigné d'une lumière qui s'était faufilée par une fente de la toile de la tente. Il avait ce regard espiègle de chaque moment et cet air nonchalant qui lui allait si bien. Morgane fronça les sourcils et le bouscula pour la faire descendre de son lit.

« Dehors, Gauvain ! Dehors que je me change ! » Son cousin lui lança un rictus avant de quitter la tente pour la laisser tranquille. Morgane enfila sa tenue de combat. Un pantalon noir et un haut en maille sur une chemise noire. Elle s'attacha les cheveux de façon à ce qu'ils ne viennent pas la gêner et elle s'arma de son épée à sa hanche et d'un poignard dans sa botte.

Elle sortit de la tente se dirigeant tout de suite vers la tente de commandement suivit de près part Gauvain qui l'avait attendue à sa porte.

Elle entra de la tente bien décidé à récupérer son royaume. Dans la tente se trouvés Cendred, ses généraux, les seigneurs de ses bannerets, ses plus proches chevaliers et sa mère Morgause. Morgane remarqua tout de suite l'effet que sa tante avait sur les hommes autour d'eux. Elle intimait le respect, la peur et l'admiration.

Morgane elle-même ne pouvait pas ignorait le pouvoir qui émettait de sa tante. C'était une grande magicienne, bien que beaucoup l'appelait sorcière. Ce terme ayant obtenue une connotation négative et quelque peu démoniaque. Que les gens pouvaient être stupides ! Toutes les sorcières n'étaient pas démoniaques, mais cette magicienne-là, lui faisait froid dans le dos. Etait-ce ses dons de voyance qui lui permettaient de voir au-delàs et enfin de se rendre compte des sombres désirs de sa tante ou ouvrait-elle seulement les yeux après plusieurs mois de naïveté enfantine ?

Morgause lui fit un petit sourire et Morgana répondit de la tête, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser rabaisser à l'état de petite fille par sa tente. Aujourd'hui, elle était une guerrière. Aujourd'hui elle était une conquérante. Morgause posa une coupe sur la table.

« Voici l'arme qui nous amènera à la victoire. » Tous regardèrent la coupe avec appréhension.

« Chers amis du royaume d'Essetir. Voici, la Coupe de la Vie. Une goutte de sang dans la coupe et vous serez immortels. » Morgause se coupa le doigt d'une simple griffe avec un poignard et laissa une goutte de sang tomber dans la coupe. Elle donna le poignard à Cendred qui en fit de même. Voyant leur leader le faire, tous les généraux le firent à leur tour, suivit des seigneurs et chevaliers.

Morgause prit Morgane par le bras et la guida près de la coupe. Elle alla pour lui couper le doigt quand Morgane décida de le faire elle-même. Une fois son sang tombé dans la coupe, Morgause se tourna vers les hommes présents sous la tente.

« Demandez une goutte de sang à chacun de vos hommes et plus personne ne pourra arrêter cette armée. » Son regard se fit machiavélique et tous lui répondirent avec le sourire. La victoire était proche. Elle était certaine.

Morgane fut la seule à ne pas sourire à l'esprit stratégique de sa tante. Cette femme était trop plein de surprises. Elle était dangereuse. Mais elle avait besoin d'elle, d'elle et de son fils, de son fils et de son armée, et de sa coupe. Alors elle se tairait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise sur son trône.

Il fallut une journée pour que tous les hommes présents sur le campement passe les uns après les autres mettre une goutte de sang dans la coupe qui se remplissait lentement. Morgane regardait la douzaine d'hommes alignés devant la coupe posée sur une table à l'extérieur qui attendait leur tour pour y mettre une goutte de leur sang. Les douze derniers hommes : des palefreniers et des cuisiniers. Toute personne dans le campement y mettait une goutte de leur sang.

« On court droit au massacre. » Dit Gauvain la mine sombre à son ami Perceval. Morgane qui était à ses côtés fronça les sourcils. Il n'y aura pas de quartier, et les derniers à tomber seront les membres de la famille royale. Uther, Arthur et sa femme et Merlin… Son petit frère. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle savait. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir et Morgause aveuglé par un dégout certain pour le garçon ne la croirait jamais. Merlin était prisonnier. Il était une victime. Il fallait le libéré et non pas le tuer. Mais cela ne faisait pas partie du plan de Morgause qui voulait s'assurer la légitimité du trône pour Morgane.

Morgane se dirigea d'un coup dans la tente de Commandement. Cendred était attablé avec quelques-uns de ses conseillers et généraux devant un plan de bataille.

Cendred ignora son entrée et continua de discuter stratégie et rapport d'espionnage.

Morgane contourna la table et vint auprès de son cousin. Elle se pencha doucement pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Aucun mal ne sera fait à mon frère. » Ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Cendred s'arrêta de parler un instant et sans la regarder lui répondit à voix haute.

« S'il se bat, je ne peux rien te promettre. »

Morgane lui attrapa doucement l'épaule pour la serrer dans une poigne doucement forte.

« Si un de tes soldats touche ne serait-ce qu'à un de ses cheveux, je t'étoufferais avant que tu n'aies le temps de crier victoire. Je n'aurais même pas besoin de te toucher. »

Cendred ne répondit pas et Morgause entra dans la tente. Morgane se redressa légèrement, le regard sombre. Morgause fronça les sourcils à son approche. Morgane lui répondit avec un sourire innocent et sortit de la tente.

Gauvain, accompagné de Perceval, qui l'attendait à la sortie, lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne parte en trombe.

« Je trouverai Arthur avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit. »

Morgane s'adoucit et lança un regard reconnaissant à son cousin.

« Arthur a son épée. Merlin n'a pas sa magie. »

Elle posa une main sur celle qui lui tenait le bras.

« S'il-te-plais, trouve Merlin. »

Sa voix vacilla et ces yeux se mirent à briller. Perceval vint poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Nous le trouverons, princesse, aucun mal ne sera fait au jeune prince en notre présence. »

Rassurée parce que Perceval était le plus noble des chevaliers qu'elle connaissait et parce qu'elle avait confiance en Gauvain, elle leur sourit et partit dans sa tente pour se coucher.

Dans sa robe de chambre, Morgane pensa tout de même à cacher son poignard sous son oreiller pour dormir. Eu-t-elle seulement pensé à ça que sa tante entra dans sa tente.

Morgause avait les joues rouges de colère et les sourcils sombres d'être froncés. Elle vint prendre sa nièce par le bras et la retourna d'un coup.

« Ne menace jamais plus mon fils. » Lui ordonna Morgause pleine de colère.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit légitime au trône de Camelot. Si vous voulez que les grandes familles camelotiennes acceptent votre victoire, vous avez besoin de moi. »

Morgause resserra son emprise sur la jeune fille. « Mais je n'aurais bientôt plus besoin de Thor Woden. »

Les yeux de Morgane s'écarquillèrent à l'entende du nom de son fiancé. « Je te marierai à Cendred et il deviendra roi de Camelot. Et toi… Alors, je n'aurais plus besoin de toi non-plu. Je pourrais me débarrasser de toi quand je voudrais. »

Morgane fronça les sourcils et se retira de l'emprise de sa tante. Elle allait avoir des bleus le lendemain. Le visage de Morgause s'adoucit et elle vint doucement caresser les cheveux de sa nièce. « Ce serait tellement dommage de perdre la fille de ma sœur bien aimée. » Morgane se retira sa caresse et lui lança un regard noir.

« Ne parlez pas de ma mère. » Morgause ricana à sa réaction. Elle posa de nouveau une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. « Demain, tu t'excuseras auprès de Cendred, tu lui expliqueras que tu es très désolée d'avoir parlé hors de propos et que bien évidement tu le soutiens pour la bataille. Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne te garantis pas que tu revoies ton cher Thor en un seul morceau. »

Le visage de Morgane se défigura dans une expression de dégout. Comment avait-elle pu faire confiance à Morgause ? Elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu. C'était un monstre. Tout comme son père.

Quand la Reine mère eut quitté la pièce, Morgane s'assit les épaules lourdes sur son lit. Elle était toujours autant prisonnière, ici aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas encore menacer. Elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Il fallait qu'elle joue le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'obtienne.

Quand la couronne de Camelot sera sur sa tête, Morgause payera cher pour avoir menacé ses frères et Thor. Elle payera cher pour l'avoir prise pour un simple pion sur son échiquier. Morgane n'était pas un Pion. C'était une Dame. Elle sortirait le moment venu.

Le lendemain le bruit de la préparation à la bataille retentissaient dans tout le campement et une fois habillée pour la bataille et armée jusqu'au dans, Morgane sortie, les cheveux attachés dans une belles tresse solide. Cendred était sur son cheval gris et Gauvain et Perceval montaient les leurs non-loin de leur roi. Morgane vit sa tante attendre patiemment de l'autre côté de la rangée d'hommes, la princesse sourit innocemment à sa tante et s'approcha de Cendred.

Ce dernier la regarda de haut, un air blasé sur le visage. Morgane lui offrit un mouchoir en soi, gage de son affection pour le prince et de son souhait qu'il revienne vivant. Morgause parut fière de la voir faire et Cendred attacha le mouchoir à son armure avant de remercier Morgane par un baisé sur la main.

Morgane s'éloigna et fit une tapette sincère sur la cuisse de Gauvain, lui souhaitant d'un simple regard qu'il revienne en un seul morceau.

« Bonne chance, cousin. »

Gauvain lui répondit avec son sourire espiègle et l'armée de Cendred se mit en marche.

Morgane les regarda partir aux côtés de Morgause. Elle évita de regarder sa tante dont elle pouvait sentir le regard calculateur poser sur elle. Morgane empoigna le pommeau de son épée.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester en arrière. Si elle voulait proclamer son trône, il lui fallait le prendre d'elle-même. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que Morgause la placerait réellement sur le trône. Comment savoir si Cendred n'allait pas tout simplement s'approprier le trône ? Il fallait qu'elle prenne les devant. C'était _elle_ la Reine Sorcière, c'était _elle_ la Reine Morgane. C'était _elle_ que son peuple attendait. C'était _son_ père sur le trône, c'était _son_ frère enchainé. _C'était son combat_.

Une dame ne pouvait pas combattre, une dame ne pouvait pas hériter du trône si un héritier homme existé. Mais Morgane allait changer ça. Morgane deviendrait guerrière et elle prendrait le trône elle serait Reine et ses filles à leur tours. _Ce combat était le sien._

Elle partit dans sa tante faisant mine de faire la tête à sa tante. Les deux gardes à l'entrée lui firent un salut de la tête. Elle traversa la tante et souleva la toile par derrière pour filer à l'anglaise. Elle rampa peut dans la boue avant de rejoindre sa jument blanche toujours attachée avec deux autres bruns.

Elle lui mit sa scelle le plus discrètement possible et la monta avant de l'intimer à partir en silence. En quelques minutes, elle s'était fait la malle.

Dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure, elle serait à Camelot, il lui faudrait alors passer inaperçu. Pour entrer dans le château, elle passerait par les évacuations dans les douves. Elle avait longtemps étudié les plans de Camelot étant petite, enfermée dans sa chambre, elle saurait remonter et rejoindre le grand hall en même temps que Cendred. Et peut-être trouverait-elle Merlin avant les soldats d'Essetir ?

Elle contourna le champ de bataille à sens-unique. Les armes de Camelot ne servaient à rien contre l'armée invincible de Morgause. Les flèches touchaient des cibles qui ne tombaient pas, l'huile bouillante balancée des remparts brulaient sans faire tomber et les soldats d'Essetir mutilés, brulés, troués et ensanglantés ne mourraient pas, il continuait d'avancer telle une armée de revenants.

Elle attacha son cheval à l'orée de la forêt et se glissa dans l'ombre vers la muraille. Les gardes qui faisaient habituellement des rondes sur le mur, n'étaient pas là. Ils étaient surement au combat. Très bien, ce serait plus facile pour elle.

Elle glissa dans les douves et entra dans l'eau. Elle arriva devant les grilles qui bloquées l'entrée aux tunnels d'évacuation. Elle leva une main vers la grille

« Expulso ! »

Une explosion se fit et la grille sauta pour tomber dans le tunnel laissant la voie libre. Morgane entra dans le tunnel sombre et leva sa main devant elle. « Forbearnan ». Une douce flamme apparut dans le creux de sa main et Morgane avança dans le tunnel.

L'horrible odeur d'humidité et la noirceur du tunnel ne la repoussèrent pas à l'extérieur. Aujourd'hui elle n'était pas une de ces dames de la cours, les joues roses et les mains propres, aujourd'hui elle était une conquérante. Elle posa le regard sur la flamme qui brulait dans le creux de sa main. Elle en avait le pouvoir. Elle le savait.

Elle ne se perdit effectivement pas et arriva à une entrée qui l'amena dans un couloir secondaire du château, apparemment les soldats immortels étaient déjà entrés dans l'enceinte. Elle pouvait entendre les bruits de combat juste à l'extérieur des murs, dans la cour.

Morgane entendit des pas en armure et se colla contre le mur du tunnel pour ne pas être vue.

« Il faut monter, Gauvain ! Il n'y pas un chien ici, le prince est peut-être dans ses chambres ! » Morgane retint son souffle. Que faire ? Les suivre ? Si elle se montrait, Gauvain l'emmènerait en « lieu sur », il l'a ramènerait peut-être au campement. Ou pire, il l'amènerait à Cendred. Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Gauvain. Gauvain était un homme bien et il aimait sa cousine comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Morgane posa une main sur sa poitrine pour calmer son cœur qui tambouriner contre son torse.

Il eut soudain un petit cri de femme et le bruit d'un geste brusque.

« Où est Merlin ? » Demanda Gauvain énervé.

Il n'eut pas de réponse à sa question.

« Si les hommes de mon frère le trouve en premier je ne garantis pas qu'il en sortira en un seul morceau. Où est Merlin ? » S'énerva-t-il vraiment.

« Il n'est plus au château. » Répondit la douce voix de son amie et ex-servante Guenièvre.

Merlin était surement parti avec les femmes, enfants, vieillards et malades. Devançant la question des deux chevaliers et les pensées de Morgane la jeune servante ajouta un peu effrayée.

« Il est parti, il n'est plus à Camelot. »

Morgane fronça les sourcils. Il n'était plus à Camelot. Qu'était-t-il arrivé à son petit frère ?

Uther l'avait-il caché quelque part pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas ou qu'on ne puisse pas le secourir ? Sa jalousie l'avait-il pris d'assaut et avait-il caché le jeune prince des yeux de tous, ou ses pulsions de violence avait-elles eu de Merlin et ce dernier était peut-être déjà mort des coups et viols de son père ? Peut-être Uther avait-il déjà caché la mort du Prince ? Peut-être que si elle était resté à Camelot elle aurait l'en empêcher.

Un bruit de chaine et de pas lourds se fit entendre.

Morgane agrippa ses mailles d'une poigne douloureuse et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Merlin était en vie. Il devait.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? GWEN ! » Cria la voix d'un jeune homme que Morgane ne reconnaissait pas. Des cris de guerre se firent dans la cour et Gauvain se retourna d'un coup.

« Mon frère est dans la citadelle, allons-y. » Annonça Gauvain à Perceval laissant la servante et le jeune homme.

« Oh… Lancelot… » Lâcha la petite voix de Guenièvre effrayée alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras.

« Viens, je t'amène à Gaius. »

Morgane attendit qu'ils aient quitté le couloir pour remonter à la surface. Elle utilisa un sort pour sécher ses vêtements et ne pas faire de goute sur son passage.

Le souffle lourds et le cœur battant dans ses tempes, elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône.

A travers les fenêtres elle put voir le combat qui faisait rage dans la cour, elle s'arrêta les membres encore tremblants quelque peu. Elle s'agrippa aux bords de la fenêtre et pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur ce qui se passait dehors.

Gauvain et Perceval rejoignirent Cendred au combat. Le Roi d'Essetir croisait le fer avec le Prince de Camelot. Un chevalier tomba sous le coup d'épée de Gauvain qui se retourna. Il avait deux choix possible : Soit il pouvait aider Perceval à tuer le chevalier Léon, bien que Perceval puisse surement le faire seul, soit il rejoignait le combat entre Cendred et Arthur. Il ne se fait pas prier plus longtemps et reconnu le combat le plus important, celui qu'il fallait terminer au plus vite.

Un coup bien placé de Gauvain dans la jambe d'Arthur est celui-ci tomba à terre.

Le blond essoufflé tenta de se relever mais Cendred donna un coup dans son épée qui lui échappa des mains.

« ARTHUR ! » Cria Léon avant de Perceval ne lui mette un douloureux coup dans la tête. Cendred leva son épée et Morgane retint son souffle.

SLING

Cendred leva les yeux sur la personne qui tenait l'épée qui venait d'arrêter son coup. Gauvain.

« Il est à terre. Il s'est rendu. Il n'y a aucun honneur à le tuer. Fais le prisonnier. » Annonça Gauvain, sûr de lui.

Cendred ne répondit pas mais hocha de la tête. Deux hommes attrapèrent Arthur par les épaules pour l'emmener dans le château et Perceval balança le meilleur chevalier du Roi sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à pomme de terre.

Morgane repris une grande inspiration et remarqua qu'elle ne tremblait plus et qu'elle n'entendait plus son cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Elle se reprit vite. Elle n'était pas encore sur le trône. Elle lâcha la fenêtre et se remit en route en courant vers l'entrée du grand hall.

Elle arriva devant la porte et alla pour poser ses doigts fins sur la poignée.

« Morgane ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » S'exclama Gauvain. Arthur toujours maintenu par des soldats d'Essetir releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom.

Morgane les ignora tous les deux et se tourna vers Cendred. Levant légèrement le menton, lui intimant de dire quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci plissa légèrement les yeux avant de reprendre une expression impassible.

« Ton frère n'est pas mort. » Lui-dit-il. Elle hocha de la tête en signe de reconnaissance, bien qu'elle eût parlé de Merlin et que Cendred eût été près à tuer Arthur. Cendred mit la main sur la poignée de porte.

« Au tour de ton père maintenant. »

Morgane posa une main sur la porte et ils l'ouvrirent ensemble.

Sur son trône entouré de deux de ses hommes les plus fidèles, Seigneur Agravaine et Seigneur Godwyn, le Roi Fou se tenait debout. « Dehors ! Dehors ! Tuez-les ! Tuez-les ! » Seigneur Godwyn lança un regard à son vieil ami et monarque. Ils ne pouvaient pas se battre. C'était fini. Il fallait qu'ils se rendent.

« TUEZ-LES JE VOUS DIS ! TUEZ CETTE PETITE PESTE ! CETTE PUTE ! CE N'EST PLUS MA FILLE ! TU N'ES PLUS MA FILLE ! TU M'ENTENDS MORGANE ! JE VAIS TE BRULER AU BUCHER ! QU'ON ME LA BRULE ! QU'ON LES BRULE TOUS ! »

Voyant Agravaine brandir son épée, Gadwyn en fit de même se préparant à se lancer dans un combat perdu d'avance. Il n'eut pas le temps de charger, qu'il sentit une douleur au ventre. Il baissa les yeux sur son torse pour y voir la pointe d'une épée ensanglantée. Il tomba aussitôt à terre.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel Agravaine récupéra son épée pour l'essuyer avant de la rangée dans son fourreau.

« TRAITRE ! » Cria d'un seul coup Uther.

« Tu es pathétique, Uther. »

Et le silence se fit.

« Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais combattre ma sœur ? Croyais-tu que je resterai à tes côtés après ce que tu as fait à Ygraine ? Après que tu l'as violé tant et tant qu'elle en soit morte à la naissance d'Arthur ? Croyais-tu que tu pouvais tuer mon frère Tristan alors que j'étais en patrouille et ne pas recevoir de reprisailles, Uther ?! Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Une brindille sur laquelle tu peux marcher ? Saches que les Du Bois ne se laissent pas marcher dessus… »

Le Roi Fou se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu. Son visage se décomposa avant de reprendre cette couleur rouge folle qui baignait ses joues et ses yeux depuis tant d'années. Les hommes de Cendred le firent prisonnier. Morgane prit un malin plaisir à observer son père pleurer et gémir comme un enfant à qui on venait de retirer son jouet. Comment pouvait-elle être la fille de cet homme ? Il était pathétique et monstrueux à la fois. Son visage se défigurait sous ses pleurs et ses cris incessants. On aurait d'une vile créature venue des enfers.

Alors qu'il était à genoux, Cendred attrapa la couronne d'Uther posée sur sa tête.

« Vous n'aurez plus besoin de cela je suppose.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit… Gémit le Roi avant d'hurler. C'EST ILLEGAL ! VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN DROIT AU TRONE. »

Morgane s'avança vers son père. Elle s'abaissa et leur nez se frôlant elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Non, il n'y a aucun droit. Mais moi, j'y ai droit. »

« AAAAAARGGG ! » S'énerva Uther essayant de se retirer des bras qui le maintenait voulant sauter à la gorge de sa fille.

Morgane ne sursauta pas et se retira lentement. Les hommes de Cendred firent venir le Prêtre. A qui Cendred remit la couronne. Morgane monta sur les marches du trône avant de s'assoir. Une épée fut placée dans le dos de l'homme de religion qui leva en retour la couronne.

Il tremblait de haut en bas. Et Morgane aurait pu le prendre en pitié si elle n'avait pas été sir heureuse d'être enfin couronné. Arthur ne serait pas Roi, elle serait Reine.

L'un de ses plus vieux désirs se réalisé enfin et elle sourit devant l'horreur qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage de son frère.

« En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés Morgane Pendragon, je vous couronne Reine de Camelot et Protectrice du Royaume. » Le prêtre posa la couronne sur sa tête et Morgane sentit le poids d'une forte responsabilité se poser avec elle mais aussi une liberté soudaine et un pouvoir sur toutes les personnes présente dans la cours, un pouvoir de vie ou de mort. Elle regarda Uther qui gémissait à genoux sur le sol. _Un pouvoir de mort._

Elle releva le regard pour le poser sur Cendred.

Il fit un petit hochement de tête à sa cousine et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Son cousin l'avait laissé prendre le trône. Morgause était peut-être une horrible femme, mais elle avait fait des fils décents. Elle sourit à Gauvain, qui lui répondit peiné. Morgane posa de nouveau les yeux sur les membres de la famille Pendragon. Elle se leva et descendit les marches. Elle attrapa violement le col d'Uther dans les mains.

« Où est Merlin ? Où est mon frère ? »

Uther sourit méchamment. « Cette petite putain s'est barrée, c'est tellement dommage n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sure qu'entre petites putains vous vous serez tellement amusées ! »

SLAP

Uther garda le visage tourné, sentant la terrible brulure sur sa joue. Tous regardèrent surpris la reine tremblante de rage, le regard hanté. Chacun pouvait entendre l'écho des paroles du roi rebondirent sur les parois de la grande salle. Arthur sembla s'écrouler un peu plus.

Soudain la porte du grand hall s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un groupe de soldats qui tenaient prisonniers, deux femmes et un garde. L'une des femmes était Guenièvre, la deuxième était habillée d'une riche robe en soie dorée. Elle portait sur sa tête un diadème. Un princesse. Surement la femme d'Arthur, Princesse Mithian.

Morgane se détourna d'Uther pour s'approcher des jeunes femmes.

« NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! JE T'INTERDIS ! » S'exclama soudain Arthur. Morgane surprise par sa réaction sourit à son frère méchamment.

« Oh ? Mais de qui parles-tu très cher frère ? De ta bien-aimée femme ? Ou de ton amante ? »

Arthur ne répondit pas à la question et lui lança un regard noir. Mithian se tenait droit et digne comme une princesse de son rang et Guenièvre quant à elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses bras maintenu par les hommes de Cendred, tentant vainement de protéger son ventre.

« Lâchez-là… » En faisant signe au garde qui la tenait. Guenièvre posa les mains sur son ventre inconsciemment. Morgane lança un regard à son frère qui parut soulagé mais aussi au garde qui se détendit en voyant la jeune fille libérée.

Morgane lança un regard peiné et perdu à sa vieille amie et confidente. Quelque chose de douloureux tirait dans sa poitrine comme-ci elle pouvait sentir l'amitié qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune fille se déchirer devant elle. Elle pouvait ressentir un sentiment de trahison et de honte et elle ne savait que trop pourquoi. Qui avait trahit qui ici ? Guenièvre connaissait tout d'elle, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait à l'encontre d'Arthur. Morgane avait trahit le royaume. Brisant tout lien qui l'a rattachée à sa vie d'avant. Tout ce qui était avant n'était plus aujourd'hui. Et Guenièvre n'était plus sa confidente, n'était plus son amie.

« Qu'on me mette tout ça au cachot ! Excepté le Garde et la servante ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'on me prive de personnel. » Annonça Morgane la voix chancelante quelque peu.

Arthur lança un regard inquiet en arrière à Guenièvre, Mithian garda la tête haute et Uther se débattu comme un forcené en sortant.

Morgane s'avança vers son ancienne amie et servante. La jeune fille à la peau basanée lui répondit avec un regard effrayé et curieux. Morgane tendit une main vers elle et la posa sur son ventre, le caressant du pouce. Guenièvre sursauta surprise et regarda son ventre avant de lancer un regard d'incompréhension à la nouvelle reine.

« Tu as changée. » Remarqua cette dernière.

Les sourcils de la servante se haussèrent de surprise et elle lâcha une exclamation dans un souffle chaud. « Oh. » Dit-elle éloquemment.

« Il n'est pas d'Arthur. » Réagit soudain Guenièvre en protégeant son ventre les larmes aux yeux. Lancelot s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Guenièvre.

« Il est de moi. » Annonça-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Morgane sceptique à l'incompréhension puis au soulagement qui passa dans le regard de Guenièvre.

« Tu es mon amie Guenièvre et cela depuis mon retour à Camelot. Je ne te ferais aucun mal, ni à ton bébé. Je veux que tu redeviennes ma servante, je prendrais de toi et de l'enfant. Il sera mis au monde dans les meilleurs conditions et tu pourras t'occuper de lui à son arriver, je subviendrai à tous ses besoins.

\- Vôtre Altesse… Commença Guenièvre.

\- Vôtre Majesté. Rectifia Lancelot en resserrant son étreinte sur Guenièvre. C'est un honneur. »

Morgane plissa les yeux avant de déclarer le regard vide ne croyant pas ses propres dires. « Si il s'avère qu'il est d'Arthur… » Elle laissa la phrase en suspense. Ne sachant pas elle-même ce qu'elle ferait. Elle ne tuerait pas un enfant tout juste né, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'était pas ce genre de monstre. Elle n'était pas comme son père.

Elle se détourna du supposé couple et posa le regard sur son trône au côté duquel se tenait debout Cendred. Son cousin avait la mine sombre. Il raconterait tout à sa mère le soir-même. Mais elle ne tuerait pas un bébé ? Elle ne tuerait pas le bébé de Guenièvre ?

Pourtant il fallait qu'elle renforce son droit au trône. Aucun autre héritier mâle ne pouvait exister. Arthur, Merlin ou cet enfant dans le ventre de Guenièvre.

Elle se tendit. En réalité, ce jour serait le véritable début de tous ses problèmes.

Elle fronça les sourcils en observant ce trône qu'elle avait tant convoité, en sentant ce pouvoir sur ses épaules qu'elle avait tant espérées, en ressentant cette liberté tant attendu. Et voilà que tout cela prenait une autre tournure et un goût âcre se forma dans sa bouche et sa gorge se serra comme pour l'étrangler.

« Bienvenue à la maison. » Dit-elle amèrement.

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous, alors voila, TADAM! Ce chapitre était très dur à écrire, je me suis battue longtemps avec, car c'était une bataille mais je voulais garder Morgane en personnage principale malheureusement Morgane est considérée comme une dame et les dames de partent pas au combat à moins de s'appeler Brien de Torth :p Et puis Morgause commence à voir Morgane comme un danger possible pour Cendred et sa réussite, alors il fallait que l'on voit que quelque chose se trame avec cette femme :)_


	11. Partie 3 Chapitre 3 Sous l'occupation

**Warning : Violence, non-con/viol/incest, Crossover avec Harry Potter**

 _Disclaimer : Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont Seigneur Johas Holdworth, Dame Kathereen Holdworth et leurs enfants Henry, Thomas, Malory, Lucy Holdworth. Ainsi que Erwin et Oris Serpentard, Gendric, Clamaens Oakenburgh l'Inébranlable et Elidas Merdoc. Je vous prie de ne pas utiliser mes personnages dans vos fictions. Tous les autres personnages sont issus du monde de Merlin par BBC et du monde Harry Potter par J.K Rowling._

* * *

 **Partie 3**

 **La Survie**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Vivre sous l'occupation**

Comme tous les soirs, Guenièvre était au puit. Comme tous les soirs, elle regardait la fenêtre de la chambre d'Arthur. Comme tous les soirs, elle y jeta un coup d'œil à deux reprises, croyant y voir son amour.

Guenièvre fronça les sourcils de peine et posa une main sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait. Son enfant et l'enfant d'Arthur dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence prenait discrètement forme. Un bâtard d'un prince déchu.

Morgane n'avait encore exécuté aucun membre de la famille royal, semblant attendre quelque chose qui n'était pas près d'arriver. Elle s'était accrochée à plusieurs reprises avec sa tante à ce sujet. La Reine Morgause n'attendait qu'une chose de voir la tête de Uther Pandragon sur un pique. Guenièvre souleva son sceau d'eau et se dirigea vers sa maison où Elyan venait de s'attabler avec William dans la fraicheur du soir.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer ce qu'il vit dans ces cachots. Il est d'un grand âge. Il ne pourra pas rester longtemps en bas. Gaius n'a jamais rien fait à personne. Il soigne les malades, c'est totalement injuste qu'elle l'ait enfermé comme les autres conseillers. » Déclara William frustré, les larmes aux yeux.

Guenièvre posa son sceau dans un coin de la pièce.

« C'est ça qu'elle lui reproche. De n'avoir rien fait.

\- Qu'aurait-il pu faire ?! C'est un vieux sorcier à qui on a mis le bracelet ! C'est facile pour elle de juger Gaius, c'est une jeune magicienne et elle a toujours eu accès à ses pouvoirs ! Elle ne sait pas ce que ça fait d'en être privé… Merlin lui… Parfois, il ne tenait même pas sur ses jambes… Certain soirs, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, je pensais que ce serait la dernière fois que les verraient ouverts… »

Guenièvre vint prendre son ami par les épaules et remarqua à quel point elles étaient tendues. Elle les massa doucement.

« Tu es exténué, William. Tu devrais aller te coucher. »

Le garçon hocha doucement de la tête.

« Laisses-moi jeter un dernier coup d'œil à ton père et je m'en irais. » La jeune fille acquiesça et Elyan retourna à son atelier pour ranger les commandes du lendemain. Wiliam se leva et passa derrière le rideau pour s'approcher du lit où dormait le père de Guenièvre et Elyan.

William reprit sa température et bien qu'elle avait baissée, son visage de se détendit pas pour autant, la chaleur de cet été plus la fièvre le déshydratait et ne faisait qu'empirer sa condition. Guenièvre l'observait faire, inquiète pour son père, inquiète pour William.

Le garçon se redressa et souffla. « Si seulement Gaius était là. Je ne suis même pas sûr de bien faire les choses. »

La jeune fille vint lui prendre la main. « J'ai confiance en toi, William. »

Le garçon posa un regard sur elle doux et plein de douleur. « Tu peux tout me dire, Guenièvre. Je garderais le secret. »

La jeune fille ne s'entendit plus respirer. Peut-être qu'elle ne respirait plus.

« J'étudie la médecine au côté de Gaius depuis des années. Je sais reconnaitre les signes. »

Guenièvre lâcha un souffle chaud. Il savait. Il voulait seulement l'entendre d'elle.

« Je suis enceinte. Il est d'Arthur. »

Il lui caressa doucement la main du pouce.

« Est-ce qu'Elle le sait ?

\- Lancelot s'est fait passer pour le père pour me protéger. » Annonça la douce voix de la jeune fille.

William put voir un sourire affectueux se désigner sur ses lèvres. Il ne le releva pas. Il lâcha la main de la jeune fille pour récupérer les flacons posés sur la table de chevet du patient et les ranger dans sa besace.

« Est-ce qu'Il le sait ? »

Il eut un silence. « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. Et quand bien même cet enfant est le sien, il n'est pas de la princesse Mithian. Il ne sera qu'un bâtard. Il vaut mieux pour lui que tout le monde croit qu'il soit de Lancelot. Au moins, les gens pensent que tout sommes ensemble. Morgane pense que nous sommes ensemble. Lancelot donne l'impression d'être un père présent. Il ne sera pas un bâtard avec lui. »

William releva la tête.

« Mais tu ne l'aimes pas. Et ce n'est pas son enfant. »

Guenièvre ne répondit pas, elle caressa doucement son ventre. William mit sa besace sur son épaule et alla pour quitter la pièce. William salua Elyan qui s'apprêter à se coucher dans le lit dans la cuisine et Guenièvre le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

Alors qu'elle aller pour refermer la porte derrière lui, elle lui demanda timidement :

« Il m'aime, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? » William sourit doucement à son amie dont les larmes s'apprêter à couler. Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, Gwen. »

« Bonne nuit. » Lui répondit-il avec un baiser sur le front et il repartit vers le château.

Guenièvre referma la porte et souffla un bon coup. Elle alla se coucher le cœur gros. Le lendemain matin elle se leva aux aurores. Depuis le retour de Morgane, elle avait repris sa place de servante de la princesse, enfin de la reine maintenant. Morgane avait insisté. Guenièvre ne pouvait pas refuser.

Elle monta dans la chambre princière. Morgane avait refusé de dormir dans la chambre d'Uther. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit que la pièce était vide de tout occupant. Guenièvre referma la porte et se dirigea vers l'ancienne chambre de Merlin où Morgane se réfugiait régulièrement. Elle ouvrit la porte pour voir Sa Majesté accroupit à terre devant l'armoire les portes grandes ouvert.

« Vôtre Majesté ? » Demanda la jeune servante, ce demandant si sa maitresse se sentait bien. La jeune fille lui lança un sourire tendre avant de lui montrer l'intérieur de l'armoire.

Dedans se trouvait comme un petit autel ou trônait des petites bougies éteintes et des poupées en pailles semblable aux poupées utilisées pour la sorcellerie. Au centre de l'autel, il y avait un espace vide.

Morgane attrapa l'une des poupées. « C'est un autel druidique avec ses offrandes. » Elle caressa du pouce la petite poupée. « Merlin les a fait à la main. »

Guenièvre l'observa sans rien dire. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle ne comprenait plus Morgane. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle jamais comprise ? Elle pensait qu'elle haïssait ses frères. Mais ce fin sourire sur ses lèvres en disait long. Elle avait encore de l'affection pour son plus jeune frère. Lui en restait-il pour Arthur ?

« Même prisonnier d'Uther, Merlin continuait à vénérer les dieux de l'ancienne religion. » Constata Morgane. Guenièvre leva un sourcil au mot « prisonnier ».

« Qu'est-il arrivé à mon frère ? » Morgane lui posait cette question tous les jours depuis trois mois. Comment pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Etait-elle sure ? Après ce qu'elle avait fait à Gaius comment savoir ? Guenièvre ne répondit pas.

« Allons, pourquoi ne vous levez-vous pas de ce parterre poussiéreux et retournez à vos chambres pour vous changer ? Bientôt vous devrez rejoindre vos conseillers. »

Morgane hocha de la tête doucement et replaça la petite poupée sur l'autel avant de se relever. Guenièvre ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était fatiguée. Etait-ce le fait de régner ? Ou ses cauchemars comme avant ? Ou était-ce la disparition de Merlin qui la touchait à ce point ?

Guenièvre la ramena à sa chambre et la changea en tenue. Morgane préférer porter le pantalon dans la journée. Le trouvant plus commode pour se déplacer. Elle avait donc toute un nouvelle garde robes de pantalon souple et de tunique féminine brodées de fleurs. Elle portait aujourd'hui, un pantalon blanc et une tunique bordeaux aux broderies fines et dorée. Guenièvre lui attacha les cheveux pour qu'elle ne lui vienne pas devant les yeux mais les laissa tomber sur ses épaules lui rendant un peu de féminité. Elle lui mit ensuite son épée à la hanche et un diadème sur la tête.

Elle maquilla légèrement la reine et sourit au résultat de son travail. Morgane était belle et émanée d'elle un pouvoir qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle suivit sa maitresse jusqu'à la salle du conseil où, elle s'installa trois pas derrière la chaise de Morgane, une cruche d'eau à disposition sur la petite table à côté d'elle. Ils parlaient beaucoup durant ces conseils et ils leur arrivaient souvent d'avoir soif et tout cela sans parler des fortes de chaleurs de cet été. William parlait d'une canicule, et passaient beaucoup de temps en ville à soigner les plus âgés et les enfants des maux liés à la chaleur. Guenièvre profitât que le conseil n'ait pas commencé pour se rattacher les cheveux. Elle pouvait sentir la sueur couler sur sa nuque. Il n'était que quelques heures avant que le soleil ne soit haut et pourtant l'on pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur s'infiltrer au travers des murs épais du château.

Morgane la regarda se recoiffer. « Je devrais trouver un sort pour garder le château au frais… Ce serait moins fatiguant pour tout le monde. »

Guenièvre ne répondit pas. Il était vrai que la magie pouvait avoir des bons. Est-ce que Morgane l'utiliserait pour prendre soin des autres. Serait-elle une meilleure régente que ne l'était Uther ?

Diverse conseillers s'étaient attablé autour de la Reine et Morgane s'était penché sur une carte d'Albion. Son oncle Agravaine entra accompagné des cousins de la maison Luaithre. Morgane leva un sourcil en voyant Gauvain fermer la porte.

« Pas de Morgause aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle nonchalamment en tournant une page.

« Mère est rentrée à Essetir. Je l'ai renvoyé, je ne fais pas confiance à Mordred et ses 10 ans pour gouverner seul Essetir. » Annonça Cendred.

« 11 ans. Souligna Gauvain alors que Cendred lui lançait un regard sombre. Quoi ?! Il a eu 11 ans en Mai dernier ! »

Guenièvre remarqua que Morgane avait l'air bien heureuse de savoir sa tante partie.

« Commençons. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Odin a perdu la face à l'armée de Rodor. Il est redescendu défendre les frontières de Deorham. Rodor a pris control de toute cette partie sud de Camelot. Mais Thor et son bâtard de frère remonte à Camelot avec plusieurs bastions pour nous aider. Avec les hommes de Woden, ceux d'Essetir et ceux de Camelot sans parler de la magie, l'armée de Rodor ne tiendra pas. »

Morgane resta silencieuse à regarder la carte alors que Cendred parlait.

« Camelot est à nous, il n'a aucune chance de la récupérer. Finit Cendred.

\- Ce n'est pas Camelot que Rodor veut récupérer. »

Guenièvre remarqua comme une lumière passait dans le regard de sa maitresse.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous battre. Nous pouvons faire la paix avec Rodor et lui demander de nous rendre les terres du sud. Il n'a qu'une fille et nous l'avons ici dans nos cachots.

Je ne peux de tout façon envoyer les hommes de Camelots se battre, ils ne me respectent pas, ils seraient bien capable de tous me déserter. Je dois d'abord renforcer mon droit au trône pour cela. »

Guenièvre sentit un frisson la parcourir. Arthur…

« Thor ne vient pas seul. Seigneur Henry Holworth et ses hommes remonte de la bataille pour venir ici. Ils espèrent récupérer les corps des membres de leur famille exécutés par Uther.

\- Ils les auront, évidement. Faites que les corps soient reconstitués et lavé pour leur arrivée. »

Morgane se mordit la lèvre inférieure en jetant un regard à Agravaine.

« Quand est-il de mon frère ? Avez-vous des nouvelles de Merlin ?

\- Aucun de mes espions ne sait où il est, il s'est comme envolé. »

Guenièvre sourit au choix du mot employé. Effectivement Merlin s'était bien envolé, seulement sur le dos d'un dragon. Guenièvre perdit son sourire. Elle espérait qu'il allait bien. Elle sentit soudain un regard sur elle alors qu'Agravaine reprenait la parole pour parler d'Odin et des plans. Morgane la fixait étrangement le regard un peu vide comme réfléchissant à quelque chose.

Quand Guenièvre croisa son regard la Reine plissa des yeux. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle s'avait. Guenièvre détourna le regard. Peut-être que Morgane pensait que Merlin était comme elle, opprimé par Uther, peut-être ne lui voulait-elle pas de mal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas pendre le risque, pas avec Arthur et Gaius dans les cachots, leur emprisonnement prouvait la noirceur et l'aveuglement de la Reine, ils étaient innocents. Uther était le seul coupable et elle ne l'avait pas encore tué. Qu'attendait-elle ?

Quand le conseil eut finit, Guenièvre suivit sa maitresse silencieusement, fronçant les sourcils en voyant qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les appartements de Gaius, ou plutôt ceux de William. Morgane ouvrit la porte en grand la claquant contre le mur.

« Très bien. Je veux des réponses. » Déclara Morgane faisant sursauter William penchait sur ses concoctions. « Tu n'es prêt à laisser pourrir Gaius dans les cachots pour ne pas avoir à me dire où est Merlin ? Comme Uther n'est plus au pouvoir j'en conclu que tu sais que tu ne cours plus aucun danger de sa part, j'en conclu qu'il n'est pas la cause de la disparition de Merlin, mais vous ! Elle montra les deux servants du doigt. Vous savez où il est. Vous le protéger. »

Les deux servants ne répondirent pas et William éteignit le feu sous ses concoctions bouillantes. Morgane s'approcha de Guenièvre et lui prit la main, sa servante ne put s'empêcher de se crisper.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je ne lui veux aucun mal. » Morgane souffla comme désemparer et les deux servants se regardèrent dans les yeux. « J'ai pris mon mal en patience, j'ai pris soin de vous, j'ai proposé de libérer Gaius contre des réponses, j'ai donné ma protection pour ton enfant… Mais rien. Toujours rien, vous vous lancez toujours ces regards de connivence et ne me dîtes rien ! C'est fini. Je ne joue plus. »

Guenièvre pris peur et se rapprocha de William.

Morgane tendit une main vers William et Guenièvre cacha son visage dans le cou du garçon.

« Legimens ! »

Guenièvre entendit William retenir son souffle et gémir. Il se mit à trembler. Guenièvre se détacha du garçon et courut pousser la magicienne concentré sur son sort. Morgane tomba à terre sortant de sa transe comme surprise. Guenièvre se retourna vers William qui avait les yeux humides.

Le visage pâle de Morgane blanchit encore plus avant de devenir encore plus froid que d'habitude. Elle fronça les sourcils et Guenièvre sursauta un instant. Son regard était semblable à celui d'Uther.

Elle se leva d'un coup et partit en trombe dans le couloir. Guenièvre accourut auprès de William.

« ça va ?! Elle ne t'as pas fait mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait ? »

William passa une main sur son visage, une grimace le barrant.

« Je crois… qu'elle a vu mes souvenirs. J'ai vu… J'ai vu Uther abuser Merlin comme je l'avais vu le soir où j'ai tout découvert… et ensuite j'ai vu Merlin partir avec Kilgharrah… »

Guenièvre comprenant que maintenant Morgane savait partit en courant dans le couloir pour rattraper sa maitresse. Les servants et gardes la dirigèrent quand elle demanda ou était passé la Reine, elle se retrouva bientôt dans le couloir où elle accèderait à l'escalier qui descendait au cachot. Par chance, Morgane n'était pas encore descendu. Elle courut la rejoindre.

« Morgane ! » Cria-t-elle en oubliant la politesse.

La Reine ne dit rien, elle ne la regarda même pas mais lui attrapa le bras quand elle fut à portée de main avant de l'emmener dans les cachots avec elle.

Il faisait sombre, la seule lumière des torches éclairait le couloir. Elles avancèrent passant devant des cachots vides avant de passer devant celui de Mithian qui resta assise sur sa couchette regardant curieusement passer la jeune Reine. Elle était sale et décoiffée, mais elle gardait cet air noble des hautes dames malgré tout. Elle était toujours aussi belle sous la saleté et Guenièvre reconnue qu'elle était une vraie princesse semblable à Morgane toujours aussi belle qu'importait les circonstances.

Elles passèrent devant la cellule d'Arthur, ce dernier s'était levé à l'entente du bruit et s'était accroché aux grilles.

« Elle nous rend enfin une visite. » Dit-il sarcastiquement. Guenièvre remarqua qu'il était sale, mais en bonne santé, Morgane s'était surement assuré qu'il mange à sa faim. Arthur la vit enfin.

« Guenièvre ?! » Le prince s'accrocha d'autant plus aux grilles et tenta de les démonter.

« Que vas-tu faire à Gwen !? Relâche-la immédiatement !

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner petit-frère ! » S'énerva Morgane s'arrêtant devant lui pour lui balancer Guenièvre sur la grille. La jeune fille gémit de douleur.

« Tiens ! Garde-là si tu veux ! Garde ton petit joujou, si ça peut te faire taire ! Je ne suis pas là pour te parler ! Je suis là pour notre très cher papa… »

Alors que Morgane passait devant la cellule du chevalier Léon pour entrer dans celle d'Uther, Guenièvre se redressa avec l'aide de la grille. Arthur caressa doucement ses cheveux à travers les barreaux en s'assurant qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal. Mithian l'observa faire sans rien dire. Arthur attrapa le poignet un peu rougissant de son amante pour voir si elle était blessée avant de lancer un regard noir dans la direction de Morgane.

Les cris d'Uther se firent soudain entendre insultant Morgane de tous les noms.

« CRUCIO ! » Cria Morgane soudainement le faisant taire avant que les cris de souffrance du roi déchu ne résonnent contre les parois du château. Elle lança son incantation trois fois de plus, le faisant crier trois fois de plus.

Arthur, Mithian et Léon s'étaient agrippés aux grilles et Guenièvre n'osait pas quitter Arthur. Le prince se mit à hurler et ordonner Morgane d'arrêter de torturer son père et ne recevant pas de réponse, il se mit à supplier :

« Arrêtes Morgane…Je t'en supplie… Arrête, donne lui une mort décente si tu veux mais ne fait pas ça… » Il eut un silence dans le cachot d'Uther et Morgane sortit le pas rapide avant de s'arrêter devant la cellule d'Arthur et de le prendre par le col.

« De la décence ?! Tu me parles de décence en me parlant de ce-ce MONTRE ?!

\- Morgane… Je sais qu'au fond de toi, il y encore du bon, tu es ma sœur…

\- Et notre petit frère ?! Merlin ? Tu l'as oublié ? Tu me parle de fratrie, de décence alors que tu as laissé ton père violer Merlin ?!

\- Morgane… Commença Arthur. Qu-quoi ?!

\- Toutes les nuits… Parfois même le jour… » Dit-elle sombrement en s'approchant des barreaux. « Et tu n'as rien fait. »

Arthur la dévisagea, le visage pâle, le cœur battant dans la tempe.

« Quel grand frère es-tu… » Dit-elle avec amertume avant de le repousser. Elle se retourna vers Guenièvre qui avait le souffle court et fixait son amour avec inquiétude. Morgane eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son amie si déboussolée.

« Je suis désolé, Guenièvre. » Elle tenta de la toucher mais cette dernière sursauta. « Ma colère a pris le dessus. »

Morgane ferma douloureusement les yeux et d'un geste de la main referma la porte du cachot d'Uther à clé. Elle fit un pas pour repartir mais la voix neutre d'Arthur l'arrêta.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai… Quelle sœur es-tu pour l'avoir laisser derrière le jour de ton anniversaire ? »

Morgane ne répondit pas qu'elle ne savait pas encore à ce moment-là, car quand bien même, son frère était tout aussi prisonnier d'Uther que ne l'était la communauté magique enchainée sous le bracelet de bronze. Elle était jeune, stupide, une fille stupide, en colère et jalouse…

Elle attrapa Guenièvre par le bras et elles quittèrent les cachots. Morgane et Guenièvre n'échangèrent plus aucunes paroles de la journée. La reine se contenta de plonger la tête dans les papiers, lois et plan de bataille pour le reste de la journée. Un peu avant le couché du soleil, elle congédia sa servante, ne supportant plus son lourd silence plein de reproche et de jugement.

Au soir Guenièvre descendit aux anciens appartements de Gaius pour y voir William et s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Elle toqua à la porte et entra en entendant la réponse de William.

« C'est ton père ? » Demanda-t-il posant le livre qu'il lisait sur la table. La jeune fille secoua doucement de la tête avant de fermer la porte. « Je suis descendu dans les cachots avec Morgane aujourd'hui. »

William ne répondit pas et lui fit signe de s'assoir.

« As-tu vu Gaius ? » La jeune fille secoua de nouveau de la tête. « Mais j'ai vu Arthur… Il était sale, mais avais l'air en bonne santé. »

William se mordit la lèvre inférieure fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il fixait le bois de la table. William leva les yeux pour les poser sur le visage de son amie. Ils étaient durs et inébranlables.

« J'ai pris une décision. »

Guenièvre retient son souffle. Elle avait eu raison de suivre son instinct et de venir ce soir-là voir William.

« Je pars cette nuit. Avec Gaius. » La jeune fille fronça les sourcils sentant que son ami s'engageait dans une de ces aventures à sens unique, seule la réussite était possible, si il se faisait prendre.

« Je veux que tu viennes avec nous. » Il posa un regard sur le ventre de la jeune fille. « Toi et le bébé n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. Morgane peut découvrir l'identité du père à tout moment ou elle peut tout simplement changer d'avis et ne pas prendre le risque qu'il soit d'Arthur. »

Guenièvre se mit à taper frénétiquement du pied sous la table.

« Mon père est malade, il va mieux mais…. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner et Elyan… Et Arthur ?! »

William ne répondit pas semblant réfléchir.

« Gaius et moi-même pouvons-nous occuper de ton père sur la route, et Elyan et ses talents en épée ne sera pas de trop pour le voyage… »

Guenièvre le regarda fixement attendant la suite qui ne venait pas.

« Et pour Arthur ?

\- Ce n'est pas à des servants de prendre ce genre de décision. Il est prince… un prince déchu mais…

\- Tu l'as bien fait pour Merlin. » Remarqua Guenièvre, le ton un peu énervé. Elle posa une main sur le bras de son ami. « Elle le tuera. »

William réfléchit. « Si l'on fait sortir Arthur des cachots, il voudra partir avec la princesse Mithian, le chevalier Léon et son père… Je ne ferais pas sortir Uther. »

« Quatre personnes des cachots, mon père qui est malade et seulement Elyan qui n'est pas chevalier pour se battre… C'est impossible William. »

Le garçon se mit à taper du pied à son tour.

« Et Lancelot ? Le garde qui t'aide avec l'enfant ? Ne peut-il pas… »

Guenièvre lâcha son bras. « Je ne peux pas l'utiliser encore plus que je ne le fais. J'ai l'impression d'être une femme horrible. »

William se leva d'un coup.

« Très bien. Je crois que tout est clair. Je partirai avec Gaius cette nuit comme prévu. Nous partirons seuls. » Guenièvre fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« Tu m'abandonnerais ?!

William la regarda un instant.

« Gaius est en prison, n'importe quel jour peut être son dernier et toi ! Toi tu es sous la protection de la Reine pour je ne sais quelle raison qu'elle a trouvé ! Et tu veux que je choisisse entre lui et toi ?! Tu ne trouves pas que la situation est quelque peu déséquilibré pour t'offenser, Gwen ?! »

La jeune fille ne dit plus rien mais son visage ne s'adoucit pas plus autant.

« Ecoutes… Va pour Lancelot, William. Je vais parler avec lui. Laisse-moi juste deux jours de plus, je lui parle demain et je parle à Elyan, si les réponses sont positives nous aurons encore une journée pour établir un plan « d'évasion ». »

William se rassit sur sa chaise, les épaules lourdes avant de cacher son visage derrière ses mains.

« Merci… Guenièvre… Je m'en serais voulu de ne pas partir avec toi, mais Gaius… »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle pouvait comprendre Gaius était comme un père pour le garçon. Elle non-plus ne pourrait pas laisser son père au fond d'un cachot. Mais cela ne changeait rien à cette blessure qu'elle pouvait sentir dans sa poitrine à l'idée que William aurait pu la laisser derrière.

Convaincre Lancelot ne fut pas difficile et Guenièvre remarqua avec peine que le jeune homme l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde. Elle lui donna rendez-vous avec Elyan et William chez elle, le soir même et il acquiesça un fin sourire sur les lèvres, tendre et confiant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir une chaleur douce dans sa poitrine. Si seulement, elle l'avait rencontré avant Arthur. Maintenant tout était compliqué.

Le soir même Elyan, William et Genièvre accueillirent le garde dans la modeste maison du centre-ville. William s'était assuré d'avoir une charrette à disposition pour y mettre le malade, officiellement, William accompagné d'Elyan et Guenièvre quittait Camelot pour que leur père reçoive des soins approprié. Guenièvre en avait touché deux mots à une Morgane un peu distraite qui lui avait donné ses congés. Lancelot accompagnerait Guenièvre entant que « petit ami », il avait demandé lui aussi des congés pour des raisons de famille, heureusement pour lui le commandant de la garde était Gauvain. Ce dernier se fichait pas mal de connaitre les raisons de son absence.

Sortir de la ville ne serait donc pas un problème, mais cacher trois personnes dans le chariot s'avèrera plus difficile.

« On ne peut pas cacher trois personnes dans le chariot, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Nous allons nous faire prendre. » Annonça Elyan, très pessimiste.

« Si seulement on avait encore le dragon… »

Un vacarme d'outils qui tombent à terre se fit entendre dans l'atelier et les trois hommes se relevèrent d'un coup, sur leur garde. Elyan attrapa l'une de ses épées qu'il polissait dans le salon avant d'entrer dans l'atelier.

Un drôle de rire, mou et voilé de mot dénué de sens se fait entendre.

Il posa alors les yeux sur un jeune homme aux cheveux long et brun, écroulé à terre au milieu de ses outils de travail. Elyan tapa de son épée contre le pied de table pour attirer l'attention de l'homme qui ne s'arrêtait pas de rire.

« Shhh ! » Lui répondit ce dernier en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Lancelot rejoint Elyan dans la pièce et posa le regard sur l'intrus, de toute évidence, alcoolisé.

« Gauvain Luaithre ?! » S'exclama le garde.

« Oh, nan ! Pas cool, j'étais in-co-ni-to ! » Le jeune prince se releva difficilement en se tenant à l'établi et Elyan baissa légèrement son épée.

« Lancelot ! » S'exclama-t-il semblant poser les yeux pour la première fois sur le garde, il vint l'attraper par les épaules et les tapoter amicalement. Il vacilla légèrement et posa les yeux sur Elyan, avant de plisse les yeux.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais de l'autre bord… » Elyan fronça les sourcils et Lancelot en perdit ses mots. William entre à son tour dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Gauvain éclata de rire. « Oh, mon dieu ! Vous êtes combien ici, c'est un bordel ?! » Il se mit à rire de nouveau.

SLAP.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur Guenièvre, les joues rouges. « Je vous prie de respecter ma maison, vôtre altesse. »

Terriblement honteux, Gauvain ne répondit pas et chancela de nouveau sur ses jambes. « Si vous n'êtes pas… Si ce n'est pas… Qu'est-ce que vous faite encore dehors après le couvre-feu ? »

« On prépare le voyage du père de …. » Commença William, un peu sur la défense, tandis qu'Elyan empoigné son épée plus fortement et Lancelot repéré les armes proches de lui.

Gauvain avait peut-être bu quelques verres, ou amphores, mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi perçants.

« Vous complotez quelque chose. » Remarqua-t-il en chancelant. Il regarda les visages de chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Avant de poser le regard sur la jeune fille qui tenait son ventre arrondi. Son expression s'adoucit.

« Ce n'est pas un coup d'état. » Remarqua-t-il. Aucun ne répondit. Il posa les yeux sur William. « C'est Gaius, c'est ça ? »

William fit un pas en avant.

« Il est innocent. »

Gauvain observa la position de défiance du garçon avant de parler.

« Arthur aussi. » Remarqua-t-il. Personne ne répondit.

« Vous allez sortir, aussi, Arthur des cachots… »

Il eut un silence puis Gauvain claqua des mains faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Comment on fait ça ?!

\- On ? » S'exclama Elyan.

« Arthur est mon cousin préféré, il a été plus un frère pour moi que ne l'a jamais été Cendred. Je ne pardonnerai jamais Morgane si elle l'exécute mais…. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais à le faire… Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Il tapota de nouveau l'épaule de Lancelot. « On va sortir le cousin et sa princesse des cachots. »

William fronça les sourcils. « Tu trahirais les tiens. »

« Ma mère nous a trahi le jour où elle a empoisonné mon père. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, tous semblèrent réfléchir et personne ne demanda à Gauvain comment il avait appris pour la mort de son père.

« Tu es le commandant de la garde, remarqua Lancelot. Tu connais toutes les sorties de secours. »

Gauvain sourit d'un de ses sourires de connivence.

Arthur sursauta dans son sommeil à l'entente du changement de garde.

« Ce n'est pas toi d'habitude.

\- Je prends congé demain alors pour se venger le commandant ma placé ici pour mes dernière heures de travail. »

Le précédent garde n'en demanda pas plus, fatigué de son tour, il quitta vite les cachots pour chez lui. Arthur referma les yeux pour reprendre son sommeil. Il n'y avait que ça à faire ici, de toute façon quand soudain il entendit le bruit de clés dans les serrures. Il se redressa d'un coup sur sa couchette pour voir le garde ouvrir la cellule de Mithian.

« Princesse ? » Demanda le garde. Arthur se leva près à défendre sa femme. Le garde ne la toucherait pas, même si des grilles la séparaient de lui, il se démènera comme un diable pour l'en empêcher.

La jeune fille sursauta et se leva à son tour.

« Je vais vous faire sortir de là. » Annonça le garçon. Arthur réalisa soudain que ce garde était leur porte de sortit. Le peuple était encore prêt à défendre le digne héritier.

Le garde ouvrit alors sa cellule à son tour et se dirigea vers celle de Léon.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Arthur.

« Lancelot, et je ne suis pas seul. » Annonça-t-il avant de se diriger vers la cellule de Gaius fermée d'une porte en fer semblable à celle qui enfermait son père.

Des pas rapides se firent entendre descendant les escaliers et tous sursautèrent à l'exception de Lancelot. William l'apprenti de Gaius arriva transportant dans ses bras des capuchons.

« Mettez-ça sur vous pour cacher vos visages. »

Lancelot ouvrit enfin la porte de Gaius et le jeune Will entra d'office à l'intérieur. Il eut des éclats de joie et des promesses chuchotées entre le maitre et son apprenti tandis que les prisonniers en cavale se couvraient le visage.

Alors que William aidé le vieil homme à se couvrir, Mithian jeta un coup d'œil à la porte qui enfermait le roi. Arthur hésita lui aussi instant en remarquant aucun de leur sauveur ne montra d'intention de libérer le roi légitime.

« Et Uther ? » Demanda le chevalier Léon.

« Je ne ferais pas sortir ce monstre des cachots, cracha William avec furie. Qu'il y pourrisse ! » Léon regarda Arthur attendant une réponse de sa part.

« Je savais que mon père faisait quelque chose à Merlin, je n'aurais jamais imaginé…. Je ne peux pas le faire sortir pas en sachant ce qu'il a fait. »

Le chevalier hocha de la tête comprenant parfaitement.

Cachés sous leur capuchons et accompagné de William qui répondait à tout le monde de ne pas s'approché de ces malades contagieux, ils traversèrent le couloir sans encombre avant d'être rejoint par Gauvain et Perceval surprenant tout le monde.

« Tu ne croyais pas que t'allais te faire la mal, sans moi, princesse ? » Annonça Gauvain à son cousin.

Mithian leva un sourcil mais ne releva pas le titre utilisé. Ils passèrent par les douves. Arrivés devant les grilles qui donnaient vers l'extérieur, Gauvain sortit un trousseau de clé. Une fois la dernière barrière les séparant de la liberté ouverte, le groupe se faufila dans la nuit à l'extérieure du château.

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'orée du bois où attendait, Guenièvre et sa famille. Elle descendit de la charrette et accourut auprès de son prince.

« Arthur ! » Ils s'enlacèrent fortement et Arthur sentit le doux parfum de son aimée, se rassurant de sa présence, avec elle à ses côtés, il pouvait quitter Camelot. Il jeta un regard en arrière sur son royaume.

Plus morne et austère que jamais, le château blanc de Camelot, aux murs assombris par la fumée des buchers de sorcières et sorciers et la nuit estivale qui tombait doucement, se dressait, large et robuste, tel un énorme rocher, incassable. Il sera encore là quand il reviendrait. S'il revenait.

« Vous reviendrez, vôtre altesse et vous reprendrez votre couronne, j'en suis certaine. » Annonça Mithian avec douceur à son mari, le regard peiné.

 ** _A suivre ..._**

* * *

Bon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris aujourd'hui j'étais censé avancer dans les trads pour les cours, mais comme mon disque dur fait des siennes, je me suis dit qu'en attendant je pouvais me repencher sur Les enfants du Roi fou, je sais que beaucoup de ceux qui suivent mes histoires me réclament des nouveaux chapitres de la Girouette, mais je n'ai pas l'inspiration ni le temps d'en trouver pour l'instant, donc c'est horrible et j'ai horreur de dire ça, mais il va falloir attendre encore. Mais je vais y penser sérieusement. Comme vous pouvais le voir ce chapitre n'est pas concentré réellement sur Arthur mais sur Guenièvre qui m'a paru plus adéquate pour suivre tout ce qui se passait dans le château... Voilà Camelot définitivement entre les mains de Morgane, plus de Morgause et plus d'Arthur dans le pattes mais la fratrie est séparée, que se passera-t-il ensuite ?!


End file.
